


Долог путь до Эскобара

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барраярский флот выступает к Эскобару. Император приставляет к Эйрелу личного шпиона - или личного охранника? - лейтенанта Иллиана.<br/>Вставной эпизод к роману "Осколки чести".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долог путь до Эскобара

Иллиан терпеливо мерил шагами пустоту дворцового коридора. Ценитель старины пришел бы в восторг от развешанных по стенам полотен и дорогих безделушек на декоративных столиках. Лейтенант Иллиан ценителем не был. Однако даже самый монументальный экземпляр здешней коллекции, "Осаду Звездного Моста", он успел изучить до последних трещин в холсте и каждого весла на швартующейся галере. 

Весенний парк за окном, старые картины, солнце, медовый паркет, натертый до блеска ароматическим воском, тишина - все создавало обманчивое ощущение покоя. Кусочек вечности, застывший в янтаре теплого полудня. Ничего, сейчас история перемелет янтарную крошку в своих здоровенных зубчатых колесах и время пойдет своим путем... 

Выпавшие на последнюю неделю вынужденные каникулы измотали Иллиана больше, чем любой аврал. Планы эскобарской кампании обретали плоть, кронпринц горделиво сиял, как свежеотчеканенная монета, а градус тревоги, висевшей в воздухе, сделался почти ощутимым. Одно за другим тянулись совещания императора с шефом СБ за закрытыми дверьми: разговоры, на которых даже присутствие личного секретаря оказалось нежелательным. Наконец сегодня ему приказали явиться в приемную. 

Створка двери в конце коридора приоткрылась. Не императорский оруженосец, но сам Негри, хмуро-бесстрастный как обычно, кивнул: - Лейтенант. Заходи. 

Иллиан шагнул внутрь, молча откозыряв. 

В императорской гостиной посреди дня царили прохладные сумерки. Темно-зеленые шелковые шторы были полузадернуты - император в последнее время не любил яркого света. Огромный, выключенный сейчас комм-пульт зиял посреди комнаты черной стеклянной глубиной: бездонный омут, упадешь - не выплывешь. 

Негри, поставивший свой стул поодаль, беззвучно водил широкой ладонью по гладкой кожаной папке для бумаг. Несчастная папка отчего-то казалась распластанной под волчьей лапой свежесодранной шкуркой. Желания взглянуть на ее содержимое у Иллиана категорически не возникало. 

Эзар сидел, опершись широко расставленными локтями на край комм-пульта и сцепив пальцы. На Иллиана он едва покосился, как на знакомый и не вызывающий вопросов предмет обстановки. Сейчас внимание императора было сосредоточено на другом. 

Третью персону в комнате Иллиану до этого момента не случалось видеть воочию - только на записях и голоснимках в досье. Но не требовалось эйдетической памяти, чтобы запомнить это тяжелое, с резкими чертами лицо с первого раза. Впрочем, сейчас был виден лишь профиль человека, сидящего вполоборота к двери. Лицо адмирала - нет, судя по нашивкам, капитана - Эйрела Форкосигана было бесстрастным, зато обтянутая зеленым мундиром широкая спина закаменела в упрямой неподвижности. 

Судя по долгому моциону Иллиана в картинной галерее, здешний разговор шел как минимум пару часов, и эти часы оказались не самыми легкими в жизни сидящих за столом. 

И все же Иллиан испытал безотчетное облегчение, видя этого человека здесь. Живую гарантию, что эскобарская... - нет он даже в мыслях не хотел произносить слово "авантюра", хоть и знал, кому принадлежит авторство этой идеи, - эскобарская операция окажется удачной. Командование флотом пристало Форкосигану больше, чем патрульный крейсер, это понимал даже СБшник без флотского опыта. 

\- Просто расточительность: придерживать тебя в патруле, пока ты плесенью не покроешься, - неожиданно продолжил Эзар с середины реплики, словно услышав мысли Иллиана. Ни один из троих не обманулся, к кому она была обращена. - Да и там ты ухитрился сцепиться с человеком Гришнова. - Императорский голос казался почти сварливым. - Мне надоело выгораживать тебя. 

Герой Комарры, которому устраивали показательный разнос в присутствии младшего офицера, не шелохнулся. Младший офицер, которого решили подобным образом ввести в курс дела, - тоже. Особенно безупречной неподвижности способствовало то, что Негри не сводил с него глаз. 

\- Ты носишь мой мундир. И будешь служить мне там и таким образом, как я сочту нужным! - отрубил Эзар. - В оперативном штабе эскобарской флотилии. А чтобы не ввязывался там ни в одну из своих эскапад, в которых вечно считаешь себя правым... Будешь у меня на коротком поводке, лорд Форкосиган. Вот он, изволь познакомиться. 

"Да уж, не самая лестная рекомендация". 

Форкосиган повернулся к новому действующему лицу, смерил его коротким взглядом. Почти удивленным. 

Иллиан постарался сделать каменную физиономию. В происходящем здесь спектакле ему явно отводилась роль безмолвного статиста. Поэтому представлять свои особые умения и заодно извиняться за то, что заводская маркировка чипа не нанесена у него на лбу, ему не потребовалось. 

Эзар продолжил сам: - Лейтенант Иллиан, помимо обычных для моих СБшников достоинств, - краем глаза Иллиан заметил, как молчаливый Негри кивнул, - обладает еще одним: биочипом памяти. И правом личного доклада мне. Считай эти серебряные Глаза у него на воротнике моими собственными, и не ошибешься, Эйрел. Он будет приставлен к тебе ради обеспечения безопасности. В первую очередь от тебя же самого. 

Форкосиган должен был вспыхнуть, если лейтенант хоть что-то понимал в людях. Но если в глазах экс-адмирала и загорелся мрачный огонь, под полуприкрытыми веками он был незаметен. 

\- Моего слова вам недостаточно, сир? - словно для проформы поинтересовался он. 

Иллиан отметил, что в сравнении с записями голос Форкосигана звучит глуховато. Хотя не исключен вариант, что тот просто надсадил горло в двухчасовом споре с владыкой двух планет. Иллиана бы это не удивило. В закрытом разделе досье, которое ему приказано было вчера посмотреть, определение "упрямый сукин сын" повторялось не реже, чем "гениальный стратег". И оба эпитета могли представлять собою как поэтическое преувеличение, так и чистую правду. 

\- Хм, слово Форкосигана? - Что прозвучало в этих словах императора - раздражение? Сарказм? Или злорадное удовольствие спорщика, поймавшего оппонента на логической ошибке? Иллиан провел на своем нынешнем посту не один год. Он знал лицо Эзара лучше и видел чаще, чем собственную физиономию в зеркале. А иногда - ближе, но это к делу не относилось. И все же порой ошибался, читая эмоции по этим чертам. - Нет. Ваше противостояние зашло слишком далеко, чтобы прекратить огонь по твоему честному слову. Вот он, - кивок в сторону неподвижно замершего Иллиана, - станет гарантией того, что ты будешь занят служением мне, а не сведением счетов с твоим командующим. 

"С командующим?" 

\- Кандидатура вами уже утверждена. - В устах Форкосигана это прозвучало не вопросом и даже не досадливым сожалением. 

\- Форратьер получает вице-адмирала, чтобы сравняться в чине с моим сыном и разделить с ним командование, - информировал император. Комментариев не ожидалось. - А ты - коммодора. Твой второй шанс вновь дослужиться до адмиральских нашивок. И мой лейтенант присмотрит, чтобы ты не скомпрометировал себя сам и не лишился и этого шанса. 

Иллиан прикусил язык, борясь с искушением задать бессмысленный вопрос. Фамилию Форратьера следовало ожидать - но она же объясняла напряженное отчаяние Эйрела Форкосигана. Он сам на месте опального адмирала взамен должности в штабе попросился бы на Кайрил. Или потенциальному миротворцу Иллиану не поздно сделать это самому, и прямо сейчас? 

"Ты будешь служить мне там и таким образом, как я сочту нужным", - припомнил он. Насколько сказанное раньше было адресовано ему самому? И в какой мере? 

Эзар хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Разговор окончен. Можете быть свободны, джентльмены. Инструкции получите обычным порядком. Иллиан, сопроводи коммодора Форкосигана к восточному подъезду и возвращайся. 

Форкосиган поднялся, скрипнув стулом. Обвел глазами комнату, царапнул взглядом по папке под ладонью Негри, посмотрел императору прямо в лицо, аккуратно козырнул: - Так точно, сир. - Вопросительно повернулся к Иллиану, чуть сведя широкие брови: совершенно ясно, что дорогу к выходу из дворца сын графа Форкосигана нашел бы без труда, и новоявленный конвой его не радовал. 

\- Сэр? - Иллиан распахнул перед уходящим дверь. Человек, к которому теперь следовало обращаться "коммодор", прошел в нее широким шагом, не оглянувшись. Иллиан бесшумно прикрыл за ними створку. 

Слитный топот сапог раскатился по галерее эхом. Форкосиган шел, совершенно не глядя по сторонам - должно быть, до своей опалы он проходил этим коридором не один десяток раз. Он был погружен в собственные мысли. Иллиан - тоже. Вопросов у него в голове роилось куда больше, чем ответов на них. Молчание длилось до самых дверей. 

У выхода Иллиан отдал своему подопечному честь, на долю секунды заколебавшись, ограничиться ли стандартным взмахом аналитика или выполнить салют с уставной четкостью. Что вернее покажется Форкосигану пренебрежительной насмешкой? Нет, тот воспринял аккуратное приветствие как должное, ответив машинальным до автоматизма жестом. 

\- Вам уже приходилось за кем-то приглядывать, лейтенант? - внезапно спросил Эйрел Форкосиган и невесело усмехнулся. 

"Спрашиваешь, опытный ли я шпион?" 

\- В течение последнего года Его Величество неоднократно поручал мне роль наблюдателя, - против своего желания сухо ответил Иллиан. От человека с механическим устройством в мозгах все ждут бесстрастности, а не растерянной физиономии. Сложно дать Форкосигану понять, что они с лейтенантом - коллеги по несчастью. В своем непонимании: "за что?" 

Нет, Форкосиган наверняка понимает. Вот только делиться своими выводами не намерен. 

А понимание Иллиана ждет своей минуты за дверью императорского кабинета. 

*** 

Когда Иллиан спешным шагом вернулся, Эзар сидел за тем же столом, но Негри уже не было. Император прихлебывал чай; на темном стекле пульта отпечатались влажные круги от донышка чашки. Поза Эзара была расслабленной, как у человека, отдыхающего после тяжелой работы. В комнате стало прохладнее: включенный на полную мощность кондиционер вытягивал из воздуха жару и напряжение последних часов. Солнечный свет, пробивавшийся в узкую полоску между шторами, лежал на паркете золотой полосой - словно отброшенный клинок. 

\- Ну, о чем вы говорили? - с ходу полюбопытствовал император. 

\- Почти ни о чем, сэр. Он интересовался моим опытом работы. 

\- И ты похвастался? - Эзар повел ладонью в сторону соседнего стула, приглашая присаживаться. Чаю, правда, не предложил. 

\- А мне есть чем хвастаться перед Форкосиганом? - Иллиан позволил себе самую малость сарказма. Трудно оставаться совершенно бесстрастным, когда сердце колотится в груди - и не только от пробежки через полдворца. 

Эзар смерил его взглядом. Нахмурился. - Ты чем-то недоволен? - Легкий дребезг поставленной на комм-пульт фарфоровой чашечки. Похоже, императорская расслабленность - самообман, и в этой комнате выговориться необходимо не одному Иллиану. - Позволь поинтересоваться, чем? 

\- Сэр, разрешите мне рассмотреть эту проблему как аналитику. 

\- Попробуй, - позволил Эзар, скептически хмыкнув. Он откинулся в кресле, привычно сцепил пальцы. Отвергающий жест. Намек, что тот готов выслушать все, что по столь щекотливому вопросу выскажет его младший аналитик, чтобы потом разнести услышанные соображения в пыль. 

Иллиан собрался с мыслями. Разумеется, он понимал, что на все его сомнения у императора найдутся свои доводы, но после четверти часа размышлений ему необходимо было высказаться. Он набрался духу и начал с того, что явно вызовет главное недовольство: 

\- Исходя из предоставленного мне досье, сэр, я считаю, что кандидатура для работы с коммодором Форкосиганом выбрана вами неудачно. 

\- И почему же? - Голос Эзара просто сочился язвительностью. 

\- По пунктам, сэр. Первое. У Форкосигана четко негативное отношение к офицерам, ведущим за ним контроль. Пока эта роль принадлежала исключительно политвоспитанию, и примеры конфликтов вам известны. Он - человек привычки. Опасно переносить это отношение на Вашу личную службу безопасности, сир. Особенно - представлять меня ему в столь демонстративной форме. Второе. Форкосиган - старший офицер харизматичного типа и не привык получать указания от людей моложе себя как по возрасту, так и по званию. Лейтенант, указывающий адми... коммодору с таким послужным списком, - это гротеск. Я ценю ваше доверие, сэр, но ведь им облечен не только я. Третье. Из-за чипа меня целенаправленно готовили на роль отстраненного наблюдателя. Психологический департамент программировал меня, но не обучал. Я знаю, как обеспечить физическую безопасность коммодора, но сомневаюсь, что обладаю достаточной квалификацией, чтобы обезопасить его в отношениях с командующим Форратьером. 

\- Боишься не справиться? - Эзар с деланным изумлением приподнял бровь, покачал головой. - А, может, чего-то другого? Например, потерять тепленькое место в моей приемной. Раньше ты хотел отправиться на передовую, разве нет? 

Плохи дела, отстраненно подумал Иллиан. Похоже, вопрос настолько горячий и неудобный, что Эзар моментально пытается сменить тему, переводя все в плоскость эмоций. Хотя пока ситуация не дошла до крайностей: тогда тот сказал бы не "в приемной", а "в постели". А, может, умение не отвлекаться на эти эмоции и есть испытание? Эмоции, о которых Эзар осведомлен столь же хорошо, как о содержимом чипа памяти. 

\- Никак нет, сэр, - подчеркнуто сухо ответил он. Не время шутить, что мол, он всерьез испуган перспективой разделить судьбу двоих политофицеров, последовательно приставленных к Форкосигану: один попал под трибунал, другому сломали шею. Доля правды в этой шутке была бы небольшая: офицерских званий ниже мичмана нет, а устраивать Форкосигану неприятность масштаба комаррской бойни он не планирует. 

\- Тогда что за отговорки? - Эзар поднялся, склонился вперед, опершись о стол. 

Иллиан тоже вскочил со стула. Прекратить этот разговор нельзя. Пусть даже по его окончании они никогда не смогут взглянуть друг другу в глаза... Черт, это от включенного кондиционера у него сейчас зуб на зуб не попадает, или его трясет совсем по другой причине? Он упрямо продолжил: 

\- Я знаю свои пределы. Вы действительно полагаете, что Форкосиган станет прислушиваться ко мне? 

"... Когда не слушает даже Вас?" Нет, это, пожалуй, говорить не стоит. 

Эзар отмел эти соображения резким движением ладони. 

\- Чушь! Ты чем слушал полчаса назад? Про расточительность - тебя тоже касается. Я три года продержал тебя во дворце не ради устройства твоей... личной жизни. И не ради того, чтобы ты прохлаждался на совещаниях. Я учил тебя. Сам. Изволь соответствовать, а не скромничать. Я говорю, что ты готов, и не смей со мной спорить, ясно? 

Иллиан не стал спорить: он никогда не знал за собой склонности к самоубийству или самоубийственной глупости. Только коротко поинтересовался: 

\- Вы переводите меня в постоянное подчинение к Форкосигану, сэр? 

\- Если справишься - да. Ты должен научиться с ним работать. Стабилизировать его. За успех получишь у Негри капитанские нашивки. Если не справишься... - Пауза выдерживалась так долго, что успела покрыться инеем в морозном воздухе кабинета. - Тогда шеф СБ постарается найти твоим способностям иное применение. В архиве, например. 

"Сработаться... Сейчас меня гонят потому, что прежде я с этой задачей не справился, или потому, что справился слишком хорошо?" 

Сомневаться не стоит - справился. Эзар стал центром его вселенной: изначально - благодаря излишнему рвению психологов из Безопасности, потом - по его собственному выбору. Но он же не слепой и знает, как эта безумная самоотдача императору льстит, даже против его воли, как взывает к его чувствам (насколько слово "сентиментальность" вообще применимо к человеку вроде Эзара Форбарры). Теперь тому... не хочется отпускать Иллиана? Не сомнения ли прячутся за жестким "я сказал!"? Усталость, сожаление... ревность? 

Уверенным в таких вещах быть невозможно, а заговорить об этом - немыслимо. Не только сейчас. В полуночных разговорах наедине допускалось всё: от глупых ласковостей до едких шуток, от предельной фамильярности до нецензурщины, которая так возбуждает в нужный момент и при мысли о которой так горят уши впоследствии. Но одна тема всегда была абсолютным табу - расставание и то, что будет потом. Звучное умолчание ввиду якобы полной незначительности предмета. 

Но он же аналитик; он приучен искать изменения в привычном рисунке, отклонения от стандарта, пусть даже самый стандарт уникален. Эзаровская внезапная попытка уязвить, упрекнуть в том, в чем Иллиан гарантированно не грешен, - что это? Та самая слабость? Понимание... ошеломило. Иллиан вдруг замер, точно налетев на невидимую силовую стену. Похоже, иногда полезно задуматься не только о своей скромной персоне и ее воображаемых обидах... 

\- Лейтенант, ты что, заснул?! - Раздраженный окрик вернул его к действительности. 

\- Я приложу все усилия, сэр, - припомнив вопрос, коротко ответил Иллиан. Самые простые ответы складывались у него сейчас медленно, точно заново. - Но мне нужны дополнительные инструкции. 

\- Какие еще инструкции? - переспросил Эзар устало. - Ты прочел его досье. Целиком. И не рассказывай мне, что что-то важное забыл... 

Иллиан приглашающе придвинул императорское кресло поближе. Эзар тяжело опустился на холодную шелковую обивку, крепко держась за подлокотники, точно сила тяжести внезапно взяла над ним верх. Напряжение спадало с него, стекало, как вода, оставляя измученного немолодого человека, который успел принять решение, пережить его горечь и справиться с последствиями. Иллиан поставил свой стул почти вплотную, как они обычно сидели по вечерам. Сидели на инструктажах, докладах, уроках, редких разговорах по душам - открывая тяжелую дверь императорских покоев, он почти никогда не догадывался заранее, куда свернет беседа. 

Он сосредоточился на деле. Только на деле. 

\- Вы же понимаете, сэр, что в прямом противостоянии коммодор Форкосиган проглотит любого младшего офицера с потрохами, оснащен тот дорогим электронным оборудованием или нет. Даже если в этом и состоит ваша цель... Мне важно знать, в каком качестве я буду находиться при нем. Надзиратель? Личная охрана? Беспристрастный свидетель для будущего трибунала? Мальчик для битья? Живое напоминание о вашем гневе всем, кто находится с Форкосиганом рядом? 

\- Непременно хочешь выбрать что-то одно? - неожиданно миролюбиво поинтересовался Эзар. 

\- Человек-оркестр - не мое амплуа. Не лучше ли противопоставить оппоненту мои сильные, а не слабые стороны? 

\- Оппоненту? И кому же? 

Иллиан вздохнул. - А вот это, сэр, я и пытаюсь у вас выяснить. 

\- Я слушаю. - Эзар расслабился, выжидательно утвердил ладони на коленях. Он явно не собирался ничего объяснять, самое большее - подтвердить догадки, до которых Иллиан обязан дойти своим умом. Что ж... 

\- Буду рассуждать логически. Вы отдали Форкосигана в подчинение именно тем двоим, которые имеют множество причин его ненавидеть. Мотивы Форратьера очевидны: и личные - их давние отношения, - и политические - его альянс с министром Гришновым. Кронпринц тоже - я знаю, что мои слова бестактны, сэр! - испытывает к Форкосигану ревнивую зависть. Не только из-за своего друга. Прежде всего - из-за Вас. 

\- Забываешься, - поморщился Эзар. - Мои отношения с сыном - не твое дело. 

\- Знаю, - согласился Иллиан. - Поэтому не анализирую эти отношения - лишь следствия из них. Ненависть - несомненно. Предположим, мое присутствие помешает обоим нападать на Форкосигана открыто из страха перед вашим гневом. Тем не менее они найдут множество способов изводить своего подчиненного косвенно. Что вы покупаете этой ценой? Форкосиган во главе флота вторжения стоил бы любых дрязг в командовании. Но не Форкосиган - шестой или седьмой по старшинству офицер в штабе Форратьера. Это что, наказание, а я - олицетворение клейма подозреваемого? Или испытание, с которым Форкосиган должен справиться с моей помощью? А то и кость, брошенная Форратьеру, а я обязан проследить, чтобы тот не слишком зарвался? 

\- Все варианты перечислил? 

\- Нет, - признался Иллиан. - Но перебирать догадки я могу хоть до следующего Зимнепраздника. 

\- Умничаешь, парень. И все усложняешь, - развел ладони Эзар. - Я сказал то, что сказал. От тебя требуется сработаться с Форкосиганом. Добиться, чтобы он снова наилучшим образом служил мне. Методы - на твое усмотрение. И радуйся, что ты представлен ему как мой личный шпион. Простого лейтенанта он подмял бы, не заметив. 

Итак, подумал Иллиан, вот и задача. Сработаться с прославленным адмиралом, завоевателем Комарры, графским наследником и кумиром армии. Известным в узких кругах легким вольнодумством и фирменным упрямством. И защитить его. Персонально. Всего-то! 

\- Тогда мне нужно исчерпывающее досье на всех старших офицеров флота... 

\- С деталями - к Негри, - отмахнулся Эзар. 

\- ... И на первого командующего в том числе, - упрямо договорил Иллиан. 

\- Прожив во дворце столько, ты не знаешь про моего сына все, что тебе положено знать? Ладно. Мы с тобой поговорим на эту тему отдельно. Вечером. А теперь иди. 

\- Слушаюсь, сэр. 

"Вечером. Сколько этих вечеров остается до моего отлета?" 

*** 

Эскобарская экспедиция началась в срок. Флот вторжения, ныряя по одному кораблю с комаррского узла, собирался на орбите новооткрытой планеты, даже во внутренних документах имевшей пока только невразумительный каталожный номер. Столь внушительного соединения барраярский флот не видел уже пять лет - со времен победоносной комаррской экспансии. Но если половину комаррской победы обеспечило искусство дипломатии и разведки, то, кажется, Эскобар Империя собиралась брать исключительно внезапностью и превосходящей силой. Десятки крейсеров новейшей серии, десантных бортов, тральщиков, кораблей слежения, курьеров-перехватчиков - и венчающий это скопище флагманский крейсер "Генерал Фортугаров", с обоими командующими и штабом на борту, который находился уже в сутках лету от Барраяра. 

Для Иллиана последний месяц на планете выдался... интересным. День, когда удавалось проспать шесть часов, мог сойти за отпуск. Круглосуточно, напоминая себе самому охваченного манией книжного червя, лейтенант поглощал один строго секретный документ за другим, почти не вдумываясь в их содержание. Досье: меморандумы, сводки, протоколы трибунала, архивы муниципальной стражи какой-то замшелой давности, докладные записки. Даже если в конце этого задания его ждет провал и позорная отставка с Имперской службы, у него еще останется шанс занять пост официального биографа семьи Форкосиганов. А еще - процедуры безопасности флота, военная юриспруденция, инструкции по пилотированию катеров. И досье на всех старших офицеров эскадры и прочих лиц, хоть раз имевших возможность служить под началом нынешнего коммодора. Таких набралось столько, что услышанная в одной из записей фраза "в последние двадцать лет без Форкосигана не обходилась ни одна заварушка" выглядела святой правдой, а не метафорическим обобщением. 

Полетное предписание с требованием явиться на место сбора в военный космопорт лейтенант Иллиан воспринял с облегчением смертника, который выкопал себе наконец могилу должной глубины и теперь может отдохнуть, пока расстрельная команда завтракает и заряжает ружья. 

А если перед смертью не надышишься, то можно хотя бы отоспаться. 

Второй из пяти комаррских скачков приходился по расписанию на глубокую корабельную ночь. Иллиан заранее сверился в пилотской рубке с планом полета и настроил свой внутренний будильник так, чтобы проснуться за четверть часа до включения двигателей Неклина. Предосторожность была не лишней. Четыре с лишним года назад, на пути от Иллирики, он с неприятным изумлением обнаружил, что прохождение П-В туннеля во сне способно наградить его дичайшей головной болью. Он во всех подробностях помнил непередаваемое ощущение тупого, ржавого шурупа, который настойчиво вкручивается ему чуть выше бровей. Возможно, за столько лет эффект сгладился - или был временным, вызыванным адаптацией к чипу, - но Иллиану все равно не хотелось рисковать. 

Мир вокруг мигнул и вернулся в привычное состояние, напоминая о происшедшем лишь неприятной тошнотой. Скачковая болезнь в легкой форме. Иллиан не первый раз подумал, что, может, не зря после Академии он не получил желанного назначения на корабль. Флотскому офицеру подобная слабость может помешать в самый неподходящий момент. Если бы не это, аскетическая обстановка крейсера не создавала бы у лейтенанта ни малейшего неудобства. Каюта размером со средний шкаф, в виде исключения выделенная ему как СБшнику в полное распоряжение - обычно младших офицеров селили по двое, - не вызывала клаустрофобии и казалась вполне уютной. А маршрут к Комарре, которым они сейчас шли, не таил решительно никаких неприятных неожиданностей. 

Скачок миновал. Можно опустить голову на подушку и снова уснуть. Нет никакой необходимости одеваться, выходить из каюты и проверять, на месте ли его знаменитый подопечный. Форкосиган, которому за свою жизнь выпало сделать боевых П-В переходов не меньше, чем самому Иллиану - прочесть бумаг, спокойно спит в собственной постели. Отправиться в коридор посмотреть, какого цвета лампочка горит на дверном замке коммодорской каюты, было бы не просто бесполезно, но оскорбительно. Иллиан знал это, и все равно ему пришлось подавить порыв подняться с койки. Ничего. Пройдет. Синдром новичка, который боится не справиться со слишком ответственным заданием. Через пару недель, когда обязанности утвердятся до автоматизма, он перестанет дергаться. 

Распоряжение, отданное ему официально, гласило: присутствовать при всех разговорах Эйрела Форкосигана с посторонними, особенно - деловых, и сопровождать его по всем делам службы. Формулировка столь же предельно точная, сколь и невыполнимая без добровольного содействия наблюдаемого. А тайная слежка - дурной способ наладить отношения с гордым человеком, чья самая важная и уязвимая точка - слово чести. На это слово лейтенанту и придется положиться. Хотя Иллиан подозревал и о "жучке", сидящем в линии форкосигановского комма, и о том, что кому-то на этом корабле дано задание оценить его собственную исполнительность. Как обычно, испытание... предназначено не для одного. 

Иллиан лег, закинув руки за голову. Против обыкновения, сон не шел к нему мгновенно. Что же, если нельзя потратить ночные часы с пользой на отдых, можно развлечься хотя бы анализом ситуации. 

Нет. Самоанализом. 

Откуда взялся теперешний синдром несданного экзамена? Иррациональное ощущение собственной провинности после освобождения от работы императорского секретаря? При том, что прямых прегрешений и провалов за ним не числится. Но нельзя знать, правильным ли был ответ, если ты не расслышал вопроса. 

Иллиан понимал, что дело не в нем. В первую очередь не в нем. Его не то, чтобы больше не желали видеть, - ему категорически не желали показываться на глаза. Он вспомнил фразу, оброненную Эзаром незадолго до его отъезда. В тихую минуту расслабленности, когда слова уже проходят мимо сознания, шепотом, на ухо: "Я совсем сдаю. Не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким". Вроде бы случайно, но его паранойя прекрасно знала цену таким случайностям. 

С ним попрощались и отпустили. Для его же блага. 

И благо было несомненно. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал в себе такой полнейшей дееспособности. Такого единства с собственной головой, отягощенной иллирийской железкой. Такого спокойствия и безразличия к себе самому. Отсутствия страха испытать эмоции. Любить. Все это уже... случилось. На самой высокой и пронзительной ноте. Так, после того, как взойдешь на пик Скайскрейп на Черном сбросе, желание штурмовать небо с альпинистскими крючьями в руках теряет остроту. 

Иллиан заворочался с боку на бок. Тема, на которую нечаянно перешли его мысли, оказалась слегка неуютной. Будоражащей. Впрочем, где же еще размышлять об этом, как ни в одиночестве, за запертой дверью и в безопасности собственной постели? 

Да. То, что прежде казалось стыдной помехой, теперь отошло на задний план. Собственные интимные вкусы перестали вызывать у него отчаянное смущение, оставаясь просто частной подробностью, как до сих пор не изжитая слабость к дорогим шоколадным конфетам. Плотское желание могло не возникать вовсе или сосуществовать со сколь угодно сильным чувством - от беспримесной ненависти до благоговейного уважения, - не смешиваясь в один гремучий коктейль. Как масло и вода. И пускай его взгляд на мир не стал совершенно свободен от эмоций и личных суждений, как того желал бы капитан Негри. Но страсть... страсть осталась одна. Работа. 

А по работе ему достался непростой напарник. 

Личное знакомство лишь подтвердило тезис, что равнодушных отношений с Эйрелом Форкосиганом ни у кого не складывается: к нему моментально начинаешь испытывать либо симпатию, либо глухое раздражение. Встречный вопрос - а что чувствует Форкосиган? По отношению к своему персональному соглядатаю? Не надо обладать излишней проницательностью, чтобы поставить на раздражение. Иллиан подумал, что неплохо бы чем-то компенсировать свой сомнительный статус - например, доверительным намеком на то, что подспудная обида на императорское Величество у них общая. 

"И еще кое-какие общие склонности, так пунктуально отмеченные в закрытом разделе досье Форкосигана". 

Иллиан невольно фыркнул, но признался себе, что эта шутка - не из самых удачных. Зато доля правды в ней зашкаливает. Слишком много совпадений для случайности. 

"Похоже, меня не бросили. Хуже. Меня целенаправленно подарили." 

Очередной кусочек, щелкнув, встал на место в мозаику. Как будто рядом прозвучал императорский голос, с ворчливым одобрением переспрашивающий: "Понял, лейтенант?" Иллиан испытал странную смесь ощущений: отголосок уже пережитой горечи наложился на острую радость удовлетворенного интеллектуального любопытства. 

Сложившуюся картинку определенно стоило обдумать со всем тщанием аналитика; но лучше - выспавшись и на свежую голову. Иллиан с хрустом потянулся и зевнул, потом натянул до подбородка казенный спальник и провалился в свой обычный сон без сновидений до самого утреннего подъема. 

*** 

По утрам офицерская кают-компания крейсера напоминала живую иллюстрацию броуновского движения. Коммодоры и адмиралы пользовались привилегией завтрака в собственной каюте, куда спешили с подносами исполнительные денщики. Остальные демократично довольствовались на месте кофе, колбасками, яичницей и кашей. Устраиваясь за свободными столиками, младшие офицеры шутили и, наспех заглатывая завтрак, перебрасывались репликами после ночного дежурства или обсуждали планы на день. В помещении стоял громкий гул голосов, сквозь него прорывались оклики, смешки, звяканье столовых приборов. Пускай флотские считали безопасников заносчивыми вольнодумцами, не умеющими держать дисциплину, но здешняя утренняя обстановка практически не отличалась от кафетерия штаб-квартиры СБ. 

На обеде же атмосфера оказывалась разительно иной. 

Поместив свой флаг на "Генерале Фортугарове", кронпринц принялся насаждать там ритуалы и традиции формальной субординации - ревностно, как человек, которому эти формальности отнюдь не успели надоесть. Накрахмаленные скатерти, обязательный салют стоя при входе командующего в зал, хорошо натасканные молчаливые рядовые в качестве стюардов и размещение за столами согласно корабельному рангу. Хотя во дворце Зерг громко и во всеуслышанье не раз заявлял, насколько ненавидит церемонии, на корабле он ввел их исполнение в обязанность. Письменные флотские традиции были на его стороне, и коммодор Куэр, капитан флагмана, пунктуально и без комментариев следовал распоряжению своего адмирала. То, что сам принц являлся на эти обеды через два раза на третий, его приказа не отменяло. 

Иллиан на звание человека светского не претендовал, но искусство тонких манипуляций с ножом и вилкой освоил давно. Для него неудобным в новом порядке оказалось лишь то, что он едва не оказался на другом конце кают-компании, поблизости от стола мичманов, зато в изрядном отдалении от своего подопечного. Пришлось сослаться на прямой императорский приказ. Иллиан не счел бы унизительным для своего достоинства весь обед молча подпирать стену в метре от капитанского стола, а обедать потом в каюте, однако выход был найден. 

Временно уравненный в ранге с коммандером Фориннисом, личным адъютантом кронпринца, Иллиан был устроен в компании последнего на левом фланге главного стола. Адъютант - военная косточка, второй графский сын - в первый день косился на лейтенанта из Безопасности без особой симпатии. Молчание за их трапезой лишь изредка нарушалось вежливыми просьбами передать соль. Пару дней спустя эта настороженность сменилась тщательно скрываемым любопытством. Иллиан ждал вопроса и дождался. 

\- Вам действительно приходится запоминать все это в точности, лейтенант? - поинтересовался как-то вполголоса Фориннис между горячим и десертом. 

\- Наименее обременительная из моих обязанностей, коммандер, - ответил Иллиан в тон. - Я - офицер безопасности. Остальное... всего лишь приложение. 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Форкосиган в этой экспедиции ведает безопасностью, - проговорил коммандер язвительно и очень тихо. Иллиан предпочел сделать вид, что не слышит. Неблаговидность собственной шпионской роли волновала его в наименьшей степени. А Форкосиган сказанного не слышал: сидел на своем месте, за два стула от вице-адмирала Форратьера, с физиономией настолько каменной, что было вообще непонятно, что этот памятник делает за обеденным столом. 

Стоп. С каменной физиономией? За пару недель, проведенных рядом с Эйрелом Форкосиганом, Иллиан успел заметить, что его энергичный и склонный к суховатому юмору подопечный обращается в бесчувственного идола лишь тогда, когда дело неладно. Один лишь факт наличия Форратьера в поле зрения этого волшебного превращения сотворить не мог бы. Лейтенант прокрутил в памяти последние несколько минут, сосредоточился, вылавливая негромкие реплики, и досадливо поморщился. Разговор двинулся во вполне определенном направлении. 

"- ... эски ждут нас на том конце туннеля..." 

"- ... закупорим бетанскую червоточину, и пусть хоть локти кусают..." 

"- ... говорил, что внезапность потеряна, уже когда бетанцы удрали прямо с борта "Генерала Форкрафта"... " 

"- ... Чушь. Политофицер вместе с бетанцами?..." 

"- ... сам привез диверсантку на корабль, вручил ей оружие и шифр от сейфа. Должно быть, особенная штучка. Профессионалка, да?" 

Последняя реплика принадлежала, разумеется, Форратьеру. В ту же секунду тот договорил совсем негромко, повернувшись к мишени своего остроумия и доверительно подавшись вперед: - Раньше ты не был падок на баб, а, Эйрел? 

Несколько мерзких намеков в одной фразе, отметил Иллиан. Явно не экспромт, и составлено с недюжинным опытом. Остается лишь надеяться, что и опыт Форкосигана не даст тому забыть, с кем он имеет дело. 

Иллиан с облегчением увидел, что пока тот выбрал самый благоразумный вариант - проигнорировать сказанное. Не меняя того же неподвижного выражения лица, для посторонних сходящего за равнодушное спокойствие, Эйрел Форкосиган ответил на предшествовавшую реплику: - Мятеж на "Форкрафте" проложил бетанцам ковровую дорожку к побегу. Вместо полагающегося интернирования. 

\- Ах, тот самый загадочный мятеж... - протянул вице-адмирал Форратьер задумчиво. - Где так удивительно поучаствовал мой денщик. То ли прикончить тебя хотел, Эйрел, то ли просто избил, то ли спас... Не напомнишь эту фантастическую историю? 

\- Ничего фантастического не было. - Форкосиган досадливо поморщился. - Лейтенант Рэднов со своими сообщниками доигрался до трибунала, бетанцы сбежали, а мы чуть не потеряли боевой корабль. И хватит об этом. 

\- Мятеж на твоем корабле, Форкосиган... И почему это меня совсем не удивляет? - Это уже вступил в беседу кронпринц. - Я всегда говорил, насколько опасна зараза либерализма. Прогрессистские замашки настоящему фору не к лицу. Обеды или тренировки совместно с нижними чинами, панибратство... У себя в эскадре я подобного не допущу! 

Адъютант наследного принца моментально сделал внимательно-чопорное лицо. Форкосиган, получив публичный выговор от командующего, молчал, глядя в тарелку и не высказывая желания поддержать дискуссию о дисциплине. Иллиан, сохраняя на физиономии бесстрастную вежливость, тем не менее припомнил, что еще пару месяцев назад во дворце Зерг являл собою образец истинного панибратства. Видимо, теперь тот решил, что вместе с чином командующего флотом к нему автоматически пристали и манеры настоящего командира, и знание службы. 

\- Субординация на моем корабле позволяет экипажу действовать наиболее эффективным образом, сэр, - вставил уязвленный коммодор Куэр, приняв сказанное и на свой счет. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, что на флагмане моего флота дисциплина в порядке, - отмахнулся кронпринц. -Надеюсь, так останется и впредь. - Он наконец расправился с десертом, промокнул губы салфеткой, поднялся. - Все свободны, господа. Джес, пойдем. - Он потянул Форратьера за рукав, как будто спеша покинуть кают-компанию. 

Несмотря на настойчивое приглашение, Форратьер задержался у стола еще на мгновение, чтобы наклониться к Форкосигану и, похлопав того по плечу, тихо что-то проговорить. Иллиан услышал только обрывок реплики: "... сдержи свой интерес к солдатам...". 

Форкосиган смолчал, и слава богу. Но Иллиан был уверен, что роскошный по корабельным меркам обед застрял у того в горле комом. Командующий имел полное право распекать офицера своего штаба за любые служебные проступки, но - непристойности и унижение на глазах у подчиненных? У людей, которым следует беспрекословно слушаться приказов нынешнего коммодора Форкосигана? Тем не менее тот аккуратно доел оставшееся на тарелке и лишь затем поднялся и, кивком попрощавшись с остальными офицерами, с невозмутимым лицом прошагал к выходу. Иллиан, как верная тень, - за ним. 

Уже в коридоре у офицерских кают Форкосиган резко остановился. Словно обмяк стержень, державший его спину закаменело-прямой. Оглядевшись несвойственным ему, почти затравленным движением и убедившись, что поблизости нет ни души, он мягко стукнул кулаком по стене и беззвучно выругался. На Иллиана он обращал внимания не больше, чем на следящие вид-камеры вдоль стен. Хотя нет - обернулся, сощурил глаза: 

\- А вы зачем здесь, лейтенант? - Форкосиган говорил так негромко, что выходил почти шепот. Больше похожий, если откровенно, на змеиное шипение. И яда в его голосе хватило бы на запасы для небольшой биолаболатории. 

\- Разрешите зайти, коммодор? - Иллиан кивнул на дверь каюты. 

\- А я могу отказать? - По крайней мере, он не отослал сейчас Иллиана коротким "можете идти" - приказ старшего офицера, которому тот был бы обязан повиноваться. 

Иллиан пожал плечами. - Разумеется. В мои предписания входит быть рядом с вами, лишь когда вы не один. Вы не заключенный, сэр, а я не ваш тюремщик, и вторгаться в вашу личную жизнь у меня тоже нет ни малейшего намерения. 

Форкосиган набирал код на своей двери не глядя, полуобернувшись к собеседнику. Ошибившись в одной из цифр, он недовольно хмыкнул, набрал тщательнее. Дверь отъехала в сторону. - Заходите, Иллиан. 

Уже за "пш-ш" закрывающейся двери Иллиан различил едва слышно донесшиеся из-за угла коридора голоса. Из-за расстояния определить, кто именно приближается, было нельзя, но он прекрасно помнил, что каюта Форратьера почти напротив. 

\- Итак? - Форкосиган занял единственное кресло, положив ладони на подлокотники, широко расставил локти. Иллиану оставалось или привалиться к стене, или сесть на краешек гладко заправленной койки. Мять покрывало ему почему-то не хотелось: в каюте царил порядок, разве что возле комма стояла кружка с ободком высохшего чая по внутренней стороне и не на месте валялось световое перо. - Если причина вашего визита не в том, что вы решили меня отконвоировать, то в чем же? 

\- Я предпочел присутствовать при ваших возможных встречах по дороге сюда, - признался Иллиан. - Но дело действительно не в этом. Я не понял одной вещи, услышанной мною за сегодняшним обедом. И хотел спросить у вас, сэр. 

Форкосиган сощурился. Неужели он ожидает, подумал Иллиан, что я попрошу объяснения какой-то из форратьеровских скабрезностей? 

\- В связи с мятежом политофицера на "Генерале Форкрафте" вице-адмирал Форратьер упомянул своего денщика. О ком идет речь? 

Усмешка раздвинула губы Форкосигана. - А, давняя история. Одному из моих десантников с "Форкрафта", сержанту Ботари, не повезло прежде послужить у Форратьера в денщиках. Потом тот на Ботари разозлился и за какую-то провинность списал в патруль. А ему там самое место. Отличный солдат, и во время того мятежа повел себя молодцом. 

Иллиан сосредоточился, мгновенно вызвал в памяти одно из сотен в спешном порядке пролистанных досье. Да, Константин Ботари, сержант, тридцать восемь лет, множественные отметки в личном деле... на редкость несимпатичная физиономия; впрочем, Иллиан знал, в каких мутантов порой превращает нормальных мужиков казенный снимок на документ. Но он где-то еще встречал эту фамилию... для очистки совести он просмотрел журналы ежедневных приказов и невольно присвистнул. 

\- Коммодор Форкосиган. Вы в курсе, что названный вами человек переведен на борт флагмана два дня назад? Приказ за личной подписью вице-адмирала. Восстановлен в должности его ординарца. 

\- Да? - Это определенно оказалось новостью, причем неприятной. Похоже, Форкосиган не загорелся радостью встречи с прежним сослуживцем. И следующие его слова пояснили, почему: - Сержанту, с его проблемами, это точно не пойдет на пользу. 

\- Проблемы? Какие именно? - Неизвестный Ботари, до того не занимавший мыслей Иллиана ни на минуту, внезапно заставил его мысленно сделать стойку. Ординарец Форратьера плюс сослуживец Форкосигана, и ключевое слово - "проблемы". Иллиан не любил проблем. И нелогичности тоже не любил. Строевой сержант самого простого (чтобы не сказать больше - незаконнорожденного и из столичных трущоб) происхождения, которого сноб Форратьер лично снимает с боевого крейсера и назначает к себе в денщики, представлял собою и то и другое одновременно. 

Форкосиган сделал паузу, формулируя. Отвлекся от собственных неприятностей, и слава богу. - Он неуравновешен. Агрессивен. Для боевых частей это неплохо, и медкомиссия его не забракует, но общество Форратьера это свойство только раскачивает. За время службы у него Ботари, а солдат из него великолепный, чуть было не докатился до "уволен без претензий". 

\- Вы опасаетесь его? - спросил Иллиан прямо. Форкосиган улыбнулся и отрицательно помотал головой безо всяких объяснений. 

Пусть так. Иллиан все равно поставил против этой новой фамилии галочку "особое внимание" и намеревался проработать досье сержанта по всем правилам. И хватит на сегодня. Новая забота на вечер лейтенанту СБ обеспечена, а его подопечный расслабился и перестал неосознанно стискивать кулаки. 

\- Спасибо, сэр, - формально поблагодарил он. - Разрешите идти? Вызовите меня, если вам потребуется идти на совещание. 

\- Идите, лейтенант, - отпустил его Форкосиган кивком. Он выглядел недовольным и усталым, но злое напряжение покинуло его. Иллиан понадеялся, что время до вечера тот проведет в каюте, и, может, смоет горечь сегодняшнего унижения рюмкой чего-то крепкого. 

Говоря честно, Иллиан и сам был согласен, что Форратьеру не мешало бы промыть рот с мылом, но на этом корабле командование в руках вице-адмирала. Форкосиган должен смириться. Кампания продлится всего несколько месяцев. Или Форратьеру еще раньше надоест испытывать непрошибаемое терпение своей жертвы, и он остынет сам. 

В это очень хотелось верить. 

*** 

Предписанная процедура ежемесячной неврологической проверки была для Иллиана привычной уже не первый год, хотя он всерьез сомневался в ее необходимости. Но спорить с врачами не более осмысленно, чем биться головой о силовую стену или плевать против ветра. 

На уставное приветствие Иллиана доктор Заровски просто кивнул, показывая ему на кресло. Лейтенант сел, куда приказали. Врач оторвался от комм-пульта, встал, выдвинул лампу сканера на суставчатом штативе. Иллиан откинулся затылком на холодную металлическую пластину, потом послушно повертел головой. Как обычно, результаты колебались в пределах от "очень хорошо" до "просто здорово". То, что действительно беспокоило Иллиана, находилось у него в голове, но скорее в метафорическом смысле. 

Исполнив долг перед медициной, Иллиан поднялся с кресла, держа левый локоть чуть на отлете. К сожалению, от профессионального глаза хирурга эта подробность не ускользнула. 

\- Вы в чем-то перепачкались, лейтенант, или это по моей части? - поинтересовался он, кивая на заподозренную конечность. 

Иллиан покаянно склонил голову. - Повредил в... в поединке. 

\- Покажите, - распорядился хирург. 

Пришлось стянуть китель, аккуратно повесив его на стул, и закатать рукав гимнастерки. Хирург бесцеремонно ощупал распухший локоть, поднял с комма ручной сканер, провел вокруг, неодобрительно фыркнул. - Вам вроде не семнадцать, Иллиан, чтобы ломать руки на тренировках. Откуда такая неуклюжесть? 

\- Ломать? - удивился тот. 

\- Шучу. Вы обошлись серьезным растяжением. Обработаю электростимулятором, и через три дня можете снова драться. - Не прерывая беседы, хирург закрепил на локтевом суставе манжету, подложил под нее контактные пластины, подсоединил. - С кем это вы? 

\- Ботари, - лаконично уточнил пострадавший. Про прочие обстоятельства - например, что это была вовсе не тренировка, - он предпочел умолчать. А обстоятельства были определенно... странными. 

Иллиан еще с училища привык, что, когда его сокурсники (а потом - сослуживцы) выстраиваются по росту, он попадает в лучшем случае в середину шеренги. Его это никогда особо не волновало; на младших курсах, мечтая по окончании училища попасть в экипаж курьера-истребителя, он даже полагал свой рост преимуществом. А вот в личную охрану кронпринца специально отбирали народ по принципу "поздоровее и повыше" (хотя вряд ли и подготовка этих ребят уступала их росту): на их фоне Иллиан, в таком же точно мундире и с теми же Глазами Гора на воротнике, просто терялся. 

Однако новый, - точнее, старый - денщик Форратьера выделялся даже в их толпе. Широкоплечий, жилистый, высоченный - и при этом странно сгорбленный так, словно пытается это скрыть, - сержант Ботари вдобавок обладал столь примечательно страхолюдной физиономией, что Иллиан передумал: нет, снимок того приукрасил, а не испортил. При подобной внешности неудивительно, что он был нелюдим. Иллиан не разу не видел, чтобы сержант с кем-то дружески болтал; Ботари не посещал тренировки в спортзале вместе с охранниками; даже в кубрике для младших чинов, приходя туда обедать, тот старался занять отдельный столик где-нибудь в углу - и никто к нему не подсаживался. Большую часть времени сержант, если не бегал с поручениями, проводил - скрывался? - или в каюте вице-адмирала, или в собственной. 

Иллиан поостерегся бы связываться с Ботари. Вздор, что в драке размеры противников не имеют значения. Рост - да, может быть, но не длина рук и не масса. Тем более, когда подготовка примерно одинакова. Конечно, в настоящей рукопашной или даже на ринге преимущество за тем, у кого сильней вскипит в крови адреналин. Но, стыдно сказать, Иллиан не ждал нападения в адмиральской каюте. 

Физического нападения, он имел в виду. То, что разговор Форратьера с Форкосиганом практически наедине превратится для вице-адмирала просто в повод стряхнуть с губ ядовитую пену, можно было не сомневаться. Оттого потребовался почти прямой приказ, чтобы коммодор переступил порог непристойно роскошной каюты. Как и ожидалось, заклятый друг Джес не преминул сказать гадость обо всем, что Эйрела касалось, включая и персону Иллиана, за компанию. 

Безрезультатно. Ожидаемый диалог обернулся монологом, в который Форкосиган изредка вносил свой вклад уставными репликами "Так точно". Наконец, на очередную издевку тот ответил: "Выговорились, командующий? Я пойду. Мне некогда", - и, развернувшись, просто шагнул к двери. У овального проема одинокой горгульей маячил форратьеровский сержант, молча зыркая на визитеров. Иллиан аккуратно отодвинул локтем недогадливого денщика, преградившего коммодору путь к выходу. 

Вопреки всем легендам, у СБшников не бывает шестого чувства на опасность. Просто хорошие рефлексы, вколоченные в тело сотнями часов упражнений. Именно они спасли руку Иллиана от перелома: сержант провел болевой прием классически и в полную силу, а сила оказалась немерянной. Избежав падения на тех же рефлексах, Иллиан лишь пару секунд спустя осознал, что рука у него повисла, как парализованная, и ощущение такое, словно из локтя от плеча до кончиков пальцев ее заливают волны крутого кипятка. 

Но боль оказалась не так сильна, как окатившее Иллиана изумленное недоумение. Солдат - по выражению Форкосигана, "отличный солдат", - попытавшийся безо всякого повода искалечить офицера? Встретить такого - все равно, что обрезаться о тупой парадный меч. Или, сунув руку в хлебницу, наткнуться там на мышеловку. Или обнаружить яд в стакане с кофе, который налил тебе обычный кофейный автомат... 

\- От вас не ожидал, - проворчал хирург. - Если у этого парня мозгов не хватает, у вас-то с ними все в порядке? 

Что у сержанта Ботари странности с головой, Иллиан и сам успел подметить, однако полезней было бы услышать всю историю с начала. Ноющий локоть дергало и кололо горячими иголками. Четверть часа не самой приятной процедуры стоило провести хотя бы с пользой: сделать лечение предлогом для вещей более существенных. 

\- А что у него с мозгами? Личное дело на этот счет довольно скупо. 

\- Вы любопытствуете ради поддержания беседы или спрашиваете официально, лейтенант? - Хирург ответил вопросом на вопрос. И вопросом не риторическим. 

При всей своей видимой нелюбви к субординации полковник Заровски, главный хирург флагмана, подчинялся тому же начальнику, что и Иллиан - хотя это, разумеется, никоим образом не афишировалось. Распоряжения, полученные от Негри, были четкими и недвусмысленными, и короткий список лиц, которым на этот корабле Иллиан может полностью доверять, возглавлял именно полковник. А разница в званиях не позволяла личному императорскому шпиону быть чересчур настойчивым, так что он сбавил обороты. 

\- Официально, сэр. Психиатрические проблемы сержанта - как бы их охарактеризовал медик? 

\- Агрессивный социопат. - Доктор Заровски смерил Иллиана скептическим взглядом, словно не до конца доверяя его знанию психиатрических терминов. Хотя кого-кого, а психиатров со времени установки чипа Иллиан перевидал во множестве, и все ученые словеса, которыми те так любят сыпать, отпечатались в неразборчивой электронной памяти накрепко. 

\- Позвольте, я поясню, о чем спрашиваю? Коммодор Форкосиган считает вашего Ботари хорошим солдатом в руках у негодного командира. А я вижу в нем ненормального, которому опасно доверять даже саперную лопатку, не то что плазмотрон. В чем я ошибаюсь? 

\- Здесь Ботари с его безумием полезен. И с его почтением к Уставу - тоже. 

\- И это вы называете почтением к Уставу? - Иллиан выразительно повел плечом, раз уж локоть в этот момент был зафиксирован. 

\- Ботари мыслит прямолинейно. Он исполняет приказы, не больше одного одновременно. А чинопочитания у него ни на грош, так что не надейтесь, что ваши лейтенантские кубики для него что-то значит, - военный врач щелкнул ногтем по собственному воротнику. - Имейте в виду, что оценка Ботари - отнюдь не моя собственная. Капитану виднее, Иллиан, раз он считает, что сержант на своем месте. 

Иллиан не переспросил фамилии капитана. И так понятно, что к командованию кораблем вышеупомянутый отношения не имеет. Итак, сама Безопасность уже оценила и подтвердила пригодность ненормального сержанта на этом необычном посту... 

\- В денщиках у Форратьера? 

\- Именно. Форратьер считает, что контролирует своего ручного безумца полностью. Мы не препятствуем ему в этом убеждении. 

\- А кто его контролирует? Вы? 

\- Упаси меня бог. Я только наблюдаю результаты, большее - не в моей компетенции... лейтенант, не дергайте локтем, сбиваете настройку. 

"Полковник, не сходите с темы, меня вам сбить не удастся", - мысленно парировал Иллиан. - "Хотя... спасибо за намек". 

\- А та фармакология, которой, по моему сведению, располагает вице-адмирал, не идет его денщику на пользу, - договорил Заровски. 

\- Он лечит Ботари? - удивился Иллиан. - Сам? 

\- Совсем наоборот, - сухо поправил хирург. - Я подозреваю там богатый набор галлюциногенов. 

\- Форратьер, что, не понимает, что творит? - Иллиан чуть не подскочил, но был удержан на месте цепкой докторской пятерней. Да, он был и прежде невысокого мнения о рассудительности вице-адмирала, но услышанное не лезло ни в какие рамки, даже в рамки простого чувства самосохранения. 

Но полковник явно не желал продолжения разговора на скользкую тему. - Я не обсуждаю поведение командующего. И вам, Иллиан, не советую, - осадил он. Похоже, он знал о ситуации немало, но решительно не имел намерения этого сообщать. - Не вмешивайтесь в дела, которые напрямую вас не касаются, не то локтем не отделаетесь. Или ваши нынешние обязанности оставляют вам слишком много свободного времени на размышления? 

\- Именно на размышления и оставляют, - примирительно вздохнул Иллиан. - "Жди и бди", вот и весь сакральный смысл нашей работы. Иногда мне кажется, что этих чудищ у главного входа штаб-квартиры изваяли недаром: как наглядный пример образцового СБшника. Устрашающ, безгласен и ничего не предпринимает... пока действительно не случится неприятность. 

\- Если она случится, - не без сарказма отметил Заровски, - то грош цена вашей образцовой бдительности. 

Увесистая сентенция обозначила паузу в разговоре. Теперь у Иллиана был выбор, на чем сосредоточиться: на ощущениях в многострадальном локте или на мыслях об услышанном. Второе показалось более привлекательным, хотя не менее щекотливым. 

"Итак. Форратьер уверен, что управляет Ботари. Негри полагает, что Ботари превыше прочего чтит Устав, и лишь поэтому... подчиняется своему мучителю? Любопытно. Это значит, что он исполнит любые приказы своего командира, если только не... Кому по Уставу подчинен командующий флотом? Ответ очевиден: главнокомандующему. Неочевидна причина. Сумасшедший сержант как страховка против возможного мятежа? Если это оружие - где у него спусковой крючок? Бессмысленно. Особенно если вторым командующим является наследный принц империи... а может быть, именно поэтому?" 

Иллиан сосредоточенно прикусил губу, заработав тем самым укоризненный взгляд от хирурга. Еще бы, процедура не так уж и мучительна, чтобы показательно демонстрировать свои страдания. 

"Кронпринц Зерг. Полное досье на Первого Командующего в письменном виде мне, разумеется, не по рангу, но я помню, что мне тогда вечером рассказал Эзар. За последние полтора года принц сделал как минимум две попытки заполучить императорский титул... попытки, на которые его отец закрыл глаза ввиду их полнейшей неудачи. Но кто поручится, что получив в руки крупнейший за последние десятилетия флот, он не решит: настало время попытаться в третий раз? Однако... положиться в этом деле на одурманенного психа, не отдающего себе отчета в реальности?" 

"А почему и нет? Дублирование. Страховка. Правая рука, не знающая, что творит левая. Да, это укладывается в систему личной императорской СБ - системы групп и ячеек, о которых ведает только Негри и сам Эзар." 

"Или в систему горячечного бреда. Стоило благополучно избежать шизофрении после установки чипа, чтобы заболеть профессиональной паранойей...". 

\- Иллиан, вам что, электростимуляция нравится, или вы вошли в транс, дабы перенести эти нестерпимые мучения? - Отвлекший лейтенанта от размышлений голос доктора Заровски был весьма ехиден. Профессиональный врачебный цинизм, помноженный на то же качество типичного СБшника, делал главного хирурга флота язвительным даже во вполне добродушном состоянии. 

\- Еще как нравится, - невозмутимо ответил Иллиан. - Но хорошего понемножку. Боюсь привыкания. 

\- Похвальная осторожность. - Хирург выключил прибор и размотал с локтя своего пациента манжету. - Надеюсь, вы будете ее придерживаться и в общении с людьми вице-адмирала Форратьера. 

\- Не премину, сэр, - подтвердил Иллиан. О, он будет очень осторожен на тонком льду предположений, догадок и вещей, о которых не стоит говорить вслух даже наедине с самим собою. 

*** 

В тот день после ужина кают-компания была полупуста. Свободное пространство и приглушенное по правилам корабельного "вечера" освещение давало наилучшую имитацию облюбованного военными столичного бара, какую вообще могла предложить аскетическая обстановка боевого корабля. Предполагалось, что офицеры сделаны не из того же металла, что корабельные переборки, и в свободные от боевого дежурства часы им иногда надо где-то посидеть и расслабиться. Конечно, обстановка здесь была не чересчур приватной, и в любой момент мог зайти кто-то из старших офицеров - но с другой стороны, здесь можно было собираться компаниями в несколько человек, не то, что в каютах, где места хватало только широко улыбнуться. 

Иллиан сидел за отдельным столиком, держа перед собой ручной считыватель и неубедительно притворяясь, что поглощен его содержимым. Его вечерний коктейль представлял собою стакан холодной минералки, едва подкрашенной розовым вином. Но - все приличия были соблюдены, и вместо шпиона на страже двое дружески беседовавших офицеров могли номинально видеть в нем просто отдыхающего лейтенанта. 

Коммодор Эйрел Форкосиган и адмирал Ральф Форхалас сидели через столик от него, и их присутствие в кают-компании в немалой степени стало причиной того, что младшие офицеры отправились в этот вечер поискать местечко подальше от начальства. И правильно. Доверительной беседе давних друзей лишние свидетели были ни к чему, а выговориться хоть кому-то Форкосигану было необходимо. И так в последнее время его времяпрепровождение наводило Иллиана на грустные мысли об одиночном заключении. 

Специально Иллиан в их беседу не вслушивался - так, вылавливал ключевые слова, на будущее. И даже смотрел в ту сторону лишь краешком глаза. 

\- ... рад, что Эзар наконец сменил гнев на милость. Не знаю, к чьим словам он решил прислушаться - твое имя кто только ни поминал. 

\- Ну, конечно, по моим грехам я заработал патруль пожизненно! - Рокочуший баритон Форкосигана прозвучал весьма язвительно. 

\- Ты обижен. 

\- А, по-твоему, не на что, Ралф? 

\- Честно? По-моему, случившееся в Солстисе - твоя беда, Эйрел, а не вина. А вот в том, что было потом, ты виноват сам. 

\- И ты туда же? - Тише, с явственными шипящими нотками. Но не злость; скорее, обида. 

\- Да, виноват. Ты, командующий: отдал бы эту сволочь под трибунал, там, на месте; протокол допроса под суперпентоталом чудно украсил бы его гроб, и слова бы никто не сказал. Сорвался ты, Эйрел, громко и со скандалом. Да сам же знаешь... Но полгода на Кайриле твою горячую гениальную голову должны были остудить, патрулирование - это уже слишком. 

Вздох. - Кайрил... черт, ту зиму я просто не помню. Смыло спиртным, начисто. 

\- Не умеешь ты пить и никогда не умел... - Пауза. - Командование сейчас должен был получить ты. Я рекомендовал твою кандидатуру, и понятия не имею, почему ее не утвердили. 

Совсем спокойно. - Знаю. Я бы сам не согласился. Но мне и не предлагали. 

Недоуменное: - Не понимаю... - И уже убежденно, с нажимом: - Но на первом посту ты или на шестом - Эйрел, ради всего святого, не позволяй этому сукиному сыну заставить тебя сорваться снова! - Ого, и Форхаласу изменяет спокойствие. 

В ответ - короткий безрадостный смешок. - Есть такая игра. "Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю". Джес воображает себя моим злым роком. А я... - Снова пауза. - А я бы сейчас действительно выпил. Стоит смыть изо рта привкус этого имени. И хватит о нем. Не к ночи будь помянут... 

Иллиан молча с ним согласился: поминать Форратьера (не в буквальном смысле, увы, поскольку тот жив и здоровехонек) - самый верный способ испортить себе настроение. Да, его подопечный прекрасно понимает, кто и как пытается вывести его из себя. Но пока он это контролирует, ничего страшнее, чем нажить язву желудка, сглатывая собственный яд, ему не грозит. 

*** 

Через сутки флагман "Генерал Фортугаров" последним из кораблей прибыл к месту временного сбора флота на орбите новооткрытой планеты. Она расстилалась под ними, зелено-голубая, свеженькая, нетронутая, даже имени еще не получившая, с пригодным для дыхания воздухом и неагрессивной биосферой. Несколько слов, которые процедил по ее поводу Форкосиган, почти год назад высаживавшийся туда с патрулем, характеризовали обманчивую прелесть внизу как "кишащие паразитами труднопроходимые джунгли". И в своем обычном состоянии коммодор Форкосиган не имел репутацию тонкого ценителя природы, сейчас же его взгляд на мир приобрел особенную мрачность. 

На вторую половину дня было назначено общее совещание. Пассажирские капсулы должны были доставить на борт флагмана капитанов крейсеров и командиров транспортных соединений, чтобы те могли ознакомиться в деталях со стратегическим планом кампании и получить руководящие указания непосредственно из рук командующих. Проще говоря, намечалось одно из самых официальных и помпезных событий на ближайшие месяцы, не считая уже предвкушаемого кронпринцем торжественного пира по случаю победы и принятия ключей от покоренного Эскобара из рук Председателя Планетарных Кортесов. Корабль, и без того вылизанный и надраенный до блеска, приобретал пугающее совершенство парадного макета; с утра прямо на глазах Иллиана схлопотали взыскание: офицер - за кружку кофе в пилотской рубке, а рядовой - за незастегнутую пуговицу. 

Форкосиган, несомненно, сделал свое домашнее задание заранее, однако все утро он провел за коммом, еще раз проверяя тезисы своего возможного доклада. Хотя Иллиан сомневался, что до того на совещании дойдет слово. Точно в насмешку, на коммодора Форкосигана было возложено составление резервного плана на случай отступления, в предстоящей победоносной кампании нужного разве что для проформы. Тем не менее, когда Иллиан, как обычно, зашел к нему в каюту за четверть часа до обеда, тот только что встал из-за комма, потягиваясь аж до хруста суставов и распрямляя затекшую на бумажной работе спину. Можно было подумать, что Форкосиган сознательно спрятался в эту работу от поучающих придирок кронпринца, которыми тот за последние дни успел достать весь свой штаб. 

В Форкосигане тоже чувствовалось напряжение, переполнявшее сейчас весь экипаж корабля. Путь до кают-компании они проделали практически молча, не обменявшись даже парой дежурных реплик. 

Впрочем, был на корабле человек, чье настроение оставалось приподнято-безоблачным. А именно - его лордство вице-адмирал Форратьер. Возбуждение, охватившее его, прорывалось в бесконечном потоке своего рода язвительного остроумия - язвительного почти в буквальном смысле, потому что попавший под него Форкосиган незаметно ежился, точно от комариных укусов. У Иллиана происходящее то и дело за обедом вызывало настоящую изжогу. Одно и то же, от раза к разу, не меняются даже темы для шуток. Или это та самая капля, которая, падая на одно и то же место, должна проточить упрямый камень? 

\- ... Чудное там внизу местечко для курорта, да, Эйрел? Экстремальный туризм, зато обслуживание по высшему разряду. Бетанки ведь совсем без комплексов, верно? Она должна была не одного тебя... обаять, но и весь твой экипаж. Вечером здесь будет твой бывший старпом, надо спросить, какие у него остались впечатления. - И дальше уже почти шепотом, доверительно склонившись: - Понимаю, отчего к тебе персональный... наблюдатель приставлен. Ограничить твою бурную личную жизнь. Хм... ограничить, какое многозначное слово. Ограничить им? Интересно... - Пауза на глоток вина, и дальше: - Ну хоть спать-то ему в твоей каюте не приходится? Помнится, с тобою сложно уснуть... ты храпишь, Эйрел. Или только спьяну?... 

И так весь обед, непрерывно, почти не отвлекаясь на еду, словно Форратьера насыщал поток собственной болтовни. Маячивший за спиною вице-адмирала его собственный уродливый денщик, исправно исполняющий за капитанским столом обязанности стюарда, - и тот вызывал сейчас у Иллиана меньшее отвращение, чем довольный, улыбающийся Форратьер. Кронпринц же происходящим откровенно наслаждался, но его вклад ограничивался лишь смехом в положенных местах, подобно закадровому хохоту - непременному атрибуту дешевых комедий. А Зерг-то, пожалуй, нервничает перед совещанием не меньше мичманов, для которых этот поход - первый, подумал Иллиан. 

Форкосиган молчал. 

Не в силах пробить его броню словами, Форратьер, уж точно потеряв всякую сдержанность, перешел к действиям. Якобы дружески похлопывая по плечу, доверительно склоняясь, намеренно вторгаясь в его личное пространство - Эйрел явно испытывал дискомфорт, но из упрямого нежелания отступать не шевелился. Однако и ему пришлось вскочить, когда очередным неловким движением - случайно или намеренно? - радушно жестикулирующий вице-адмирал задел рукавом край бокала. Реакция Форкосигана оказалась мгновенной - не то не избежать бы ему конфуза с винным пятном на мундире, - но, спасая честь формы, хрусталь он спасти уже не успел. 

Форратьер рассыпался в преувеличенно издевательских извинениях - "ах, Эйрел, какие мы с тобой оба сегодня неловкие!" - стюард убрал осколки, застелил салфеткой винное пятно на скатерти и поставил перед Форкосиганом новый бокал. Скандала не вышло. В очередной раз. Похоже, запас припасенных для этого обеда гадких уловок Форратьер исчерпал. Иллиан отсчитывал минуты до конца обеда, ощущая, как тяжесть и напряжение ситуации застывают ледяным комом где-то под ложечкой. 

Наконец, пришла пора финальных тостов - "за победу Империи, господа!" - которые офицеры и джентльмены по традиции провозглашали и пили стоя, и можно было без шума удалиться. Форкосиган вышел из-за стола одним из первых. Иллиан заметил, что все-таки по низу брючины у него виднеется едва заметное на темно-зеленой ткани влажное пятно - вино из грянувшегося вдребезги бокала. Еще одна докучливая хлопота перед совещанием. Еще одна мелочь, призванная поколебать тяжелое и мрачное, как поросшая мхом скала, равновесие духа, в котором пребывал сейчас опальный коммодор. 

Форкосиган целеустремленно шагал к своей каюте. За оставшиеся до совещания пару часов ему необходимо успеть привести в порядок себя и свой мундир. Денщика то ли не было ему положено по должности, то ли он сам не захотел получить. Но, кажется, в ванной, которой были оборудованы все каюты старших офицеров, должна быть ультразвуковая чистка. Если бы с души можно было бы счистить грязные пятна так же легко, как с одежды! И непонятно, справятся ли с полученным сегодня осадком гадливости пятьдесят грамм лекарства особой выдержки, приберегаемого Форкосиганом в ящике стола (Иллиан как-то видел эту бутылку). 

\- Cтыдно, - проговорил Форкосиган уже перед самой дверью. 

\- Вам-то нечего стыдиться, - возразил Иллиан машинально. 

\- Знаю. И все-таки стыдно. Он делает из меня шута... перед моими же офицерами. 

\- Из себя в первую очередь. 

\- Репутация, которую зарабатывает себе Джес, меня не беспокоит. К тому же уронить её еще сильнее трудно. Всем известно, какой он эгоистичный, мстительный, злобный, безответственный сукин сын! - Каждое слово Форкосиган точно выплевывал, как сплевывают высосанный из раны змеиный яд. Он сцепил зубы, потом шумно выдохнул. - Все, Иллиан, идите. Пар я предпочитаю спускать без свидетелей в вашем - и не только - лице. Вернетесь за мною за полчаса до начала. Если понадобится, я вас вызову. 

Иллиан счел нужным убраться с глаз раздраженного подопечного подальше. Нервы у Форкосигана не железные, и нечего их трепать еще и своим присутствием. 

*** 

Точно за полчаса до начала совещания Иллиан постучался к своему подопечному. В коридорах царила непривычная давка, у ближайшей лифтовой шахты какой-то растерянный мичман со знаками чужого корабля на рукаве спешно сверялся с голографическим планом палуб, явно в поисках конференц-зала, - в общем, им стоило попасть на место без спешки. 

Вопреки его расчетам, Форкосиган не ждал его у двери, а сидел за коммом, поглощенный своим занятием настолько, что едва повернул голову на его появление. Но на экране высвечивался отнюдь не предстоящий доклад, а... Иллиан подошел поближе, чтобы удостовериться, не обманывают ли его глаза: набросанный неаккуратными штрихами светового пера, но при этом вполне узнаваемый шарж - голова Форратьера, приставленная к женскому телу с карикатурно пышными формами и в совершенном неглиже. Форкосиган с искренним увлечением дорисовывал начатое. Его обычно замкнутое, невозмутимое лицо горело сейчас какой-то свирепой радостью, и широкая улыбка казалась оскалом хищника. 

Потрясение оказалось первым, но не единственным. Были и другие странности. Например, коммодор Форкосиган до его прихода решил переодеться в приличествующий случаю парадный мундир - но бросил это занятие на полпути. Галифе с лампасами он натянул, а начищенные сапоги так и стояли прямо в чехле возле шкафа; расшитый золотом китель был не застегнут, и из-под правого обшлага неровно торчала манжета кремовой рубашки-гимнастерки. А смятые брюки от полевой формы с винным пятном так и валялись на койке, явно не дождавшись чистки. 

\- Сэр, - окликнул он Форкосигана, постаравшись заглушить вопящий в подсознании голосок тревоги, - уже пора. 

\- А, Иллиан, - отозвался тот чуть ли не рассеянно. - Погоди, сейчас закончу... - Он задумчиво посмотрел на рисунок, сцепив пальцы, потом уронил световое перо на комм-пульт - оно покатилось к краю, но Форкосиган не сделал попытки его подхватить, - захлопнул файл, выдернул из считывателя кодовую карту, повертел в руке. - Хороший подарочек, а? 

Иллиан смотрел на него как завороженный. На щеках у Форкосигана горели пятна румянца, резко очерчивающие скулы. Вот он приподнялся, пошатнулся, оперся рукой о пульт, не переставая улыбаться... 

\- Да ты пьян! - вырвалось у Иллиана изумленно и вопреки всякому этикету. - Как можно куда-то идти - в таком состоянии? 

\- Я? - В голосе коммодора сквозило искреннее недоумение. - Чушь! С такой-то малости. Я в боевом расположении духа, которого мне так позорно не хватало. А этому поганцу Джесу, между прочим, давно не хватает - ха! - пары оплеух. И какая удачная оказия... - Он явственно прищелкнул языком. 

"Не умеешь ты пить и никогда не умел"... 

"Ты сорвался. Громко и со скандалом"... 

"... служение мне, а не сведение счетов с твоим командующим". 

О, ч-черт! 

Иллиан попросту примерз к месту. Диагноз ясен: капля подточила камень, и сейчас покатится лавина. Его подопечный сорвался со спиртным. Прямо на парадном совещании, в присутствии всех капитанов флотилии, коммодор лорд Форкосиган намерен спьяну разделать под орех вице-адмирала Джеса Форратьера. Уже сейчас он крепко стиснул кулаки, и взгляд его заливало хмельное радостное бешенство, выплеснувшееся на поверхность в такой неподходящий момент. 

Более чем неподходящий. 

Если экипаж "Генерала Фортугарова" более-менее в курсе, насколько изощренно изо дня в день доводит командующий Форратьер своего заклятого друга, то визитерам с других кораблей это неведомо. Первым же их впечатлением о вернувшемся из пятилетней ссылки Форкосигане будет: пьяный буян, не знающий приличий даже в официальном обстановке. Неизгладимо. 

Форкосиган тем временем застегивал мундир решительными, но непослушными пальцами. Бронзовые пуговицы явно не давались, и он обиженно что-то бурчал себе под нос. Это было бы смешно, как и попытки Иллиана перестраховаться, не будь так смертельно серьезен стоящий перед ними выбор. Неявка офицера штаба на важное совещание - минус в его послужном списке, причина шепотков за спиной. Скандал на том же совещании - куда большее зло, но не существует ли оно только в его воображении? 

"Будь проклято и действие, и бездействие". 

Иллиан очнулся от паралича и сделал шаг, перегораживая путь к двери. 

\- Вам нельзя появляться на совещании пьяным, - с непреклонным отчаянием повторил он. 

\- Слышал я эту песню. - Форкосиган ухмыльнулся, зачем-то провел ладонью по волосам, словно его коротко подстриженный жесткий "ежик" мог растрепаться, потом смерил взглядом собственную ладонь. - А теперь пусти. Тебя не назначали ко мне в няньки. 

А в кого его назначали - в няньки, в санитары, в дуэньи? "Мой лейтенант присмотрит, чтобы ты не скомпрометировал себя сам". Тогда Иллиан не предполагал, что ему придется исполнять сказанное буквально, а не просто служить безмолвным напоминанием о хорошем поведении. На мгновение мелькнула даже неподдельная обида на твердокаменное самообладание Форкосигана, внезапно рассыпавшееся на мелкие осколки. Но приказ есть приказ. 

\- Не имею права, и вы это знаете, - ответил он твердо. Да, именно так. Пускай он перестраховщик, но по крайней мере принимает решение на трезвую голову. И ответственность тоже на нем. 

\- Иллиан, не дури. Я т-трезв. - Надо же ему было запнуться именно на этом слове! - Выпил-то всего глоток. 

Иллиан подавил явственное желание приоткрыть ящик стола и посмотреть, сколько осталось на дне бутылки с бренди. Нет, не принципиально, а от двери отходить ему не следует. В доказательство перед его глазами и так имеются весьма неприглядные результаты. 

\- Вы не видите себя со стороны, сэр. А я вижу. Если вам моего слова мало, степень опьянения подтвердит любой тест. 

\- Какой, к чертовой матери, тест? - раздраженно перебил его Форкосиган. Радостное бешенство на глазах переставало быть таким радостным, зато его накал стремительно рос. - Кыш отсюда. Меня мой дражайший Джес заждался. 

Форкосиган тяжеловесно шагнул вперед, окруженный яростью, словно невидимой силовой стеною; оперся растопыренной ладонью о косяк, сохраняя равновесие. 

Иллиан непроизвольно подался назад, ощутив лопатками металл закрытой двери. Он стиснул кулак, чтобы напряженные пальцы не нащупывали машинально кобуру парализатора на бедре. Если дело дойдет до драки, мелькнула мысль, за Форкосиганом двойное преимущество - весовая категория и отсутствие тормозов. Нет, если дойдет до драки, Иллиан проиграл, кто бы кого ни побил. Самолюбие Форкосигана и так уже уязвлено постоянными издевками, чтобы его мог к чему-то принудить лейтенант-шпион... 

Он торопливо заговорил, предчувствуя, что логические доводы ничего не дадут, и в отчаянии послав к черту всю субординацию, "коммодоров", "сэров" и обращение по Уставу: 

\- Эйрел, я прошу. Ты сам не осознаешь, как глубоко пьян. И на какие глупости сейчас способен. Сорвался, бывает; Форратьер и святого способен довести - ну так просто пошли его к черту, пусть ждет тебя на совещании хоть до второго пришествия. Не позорься перед всеми. 

"Да что за беспомощную чушь я несу?" А, неважно: что угодно, лишь бы заговорить Форкосигана, не дать этой злости выплеснуться взрывом, о котором тот сам потом пожалеет; достучаться до его здравомыслия или хотя бы до любопытства. 

А у Эйрела определенно имелся врожденный талант хищно улыбаться. Особенно это выразительно смотрится, когда он склоняется поближе к собеседнику. А собеседник прижат спиною к стене. Но по крайней мере, они сейчас собеседники, а не противники в драке, и это - маленькая победа Иллиана. 

\- Позориться? Глупости? - Эйрел разглядывал его вплотную, внимательно и как будто пробовал произнесенные им слова на вкус, перекатывая на языке. Да, точно по клинической картине из медицинского досье, в которое Иллиан заглянул после приснопамятного разговора с Форхаласом: по мере опьянения сперва спадает сдержанность, потом отказывают ноги и лишь в последнюю очередь - язык. Если бы не шальной блеск в глазах и не чуть замедленная речь, по разговору можно было бы счесть, что Форкосиган в полном порядке. - Правильный ты, парень, аж скулы сводит. Что ты в-воообще знаешь о моих глупостях? 

\- Что они вернее любого врага способны вас погубить. И меня, за компанию, - тихо ответил Иллиан. 

\- Боишься, что я тебя погублю? - так же негромко уточнил Форкосиган, приподняв бровь. - Что к тебе пристанет грязь? Например, вот эта? 

Они определенно стояли слишком близко к друг другу. 

Аналитику приходится разбирать и докапываться до причин самых разнообразных вещей. Входит ли в их число поцелуй? Горячий, почти агрессивный, ошеломляющий, как выстрел в упор. Не дружеское поддразнивание - вызов, попытка смутить, запрещенный прием в их противостоянии. 

Можно было бы показательно отпрянуть, изобразить оскорбленное негодование офицера. Можно - по-прежнему соблюдать свой имидж манекена-службиста, отнесясь к происшедшему с ледяной издевательской бесстрастностью... Но оба варианта казались чем-то глубоко нечестным. Самодовольным ханжеством человека, имеющим наглость лгать, что он безупречен и выше всяких плотских искушений. Выше того греха, который вопреки всей браваде, уязвляет Эйрела. И он ответил на поцелуй. Принял вызов. 

Ох. Вышло серьезно. Смертельная искренность настоящего, жгучего желания, неубедительно замаскированного под розыгрыш. Обоюдного. Похоже, возможность удивить друг друга они сегодня исчерпали на месяц вперед. Лишь за долю секунды до того, как их маскировка лопнула бы, точно мыльный пузырь, Форкосиган отстранился. 

Только тогда они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Взгляд Эйрела - невиданное дело! - был слегка смущенным. Про выражение собственных глаз Иллиан старался пока не думать. Еще не хватало сейчас довольно жмуриться! 

"Дело. Займись делом". 

*** 

\- Эйрел, поверь мне на слово, если не можешь поверить доводам, - Как будто ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего. Только теперь уж точно по имени и на "ты". - Тебе нельзя идти. - "Придется импровизировать". - Смотри. Этот метод доморощенный, и половицы здесь точно нет - только ковровое покрытие по металлу, но вот... 

Иллиан легко вывернулся из-под его руки, расстегнул ремень - обернувшийся Форкосиган удивленно поднял брови, явно не ожидая, что его лейтенант уже начнет раздеваться, - и опустившись на колени на пол, расстелил этот ремень в ровную линию, прижав, чтобы не скатывался, с одной стороны своим планшетом. - Пройдись по нему, небольшими шагами, ровно. 

Форкосиган, хмыкнув, повиновался - и, как следовало ожидать, пошатнулся на третьем шаге, но выкинул руку в сторону, удержавшись за стену. Теперь за дверь он больше не рвался. Наоборот, замер на месте, точно его осенила неожиданная мысль. И не слишком приятная: - А если останусь, ты составишь мне компанию... Лейтенант Иллиан - Саймон, да? - ты и это просчитал? По долгу службы? 

"Как же, просчитаешь тут сюрпризы сегодняшнего вечера!" Этого Иллиан вслух произносить не стал. А эйреловская ирония не достигла цели. Ну, почти. - Ты переоценил мои возможности. Я не плод греха корабельного компьютера со служебно-розыскной собакой, - сухо информировал он. - И предсказать твою... инициативу не мог. 

\- В твоей формулировке я назвал бы тебя сукиным сыном. - Смущенный смешок. - Извини. Спьяну. 

"Спьяну". Наконец это слово прозвучало из уст самого Эйрела Форкосигана, а уже допытываться, почему тот сломался прямо в день сбора флота, - не дело наблюдателя. Тем более что причин можно найти множество. Например, он в красках вообразил, как Форратьер примется его унижать перед его же бывшими офицерами. Тем более, если кто-то из них был Эйрелу близким другом... Поймав себя на мысли, которую можно трактовать и как банальную ревность, Иллиан не покраснел лишь потому, что лицо у него и так горело. Можно подумать, что пил здесь он. 

Эйрел сдался и опустился на койку. Нет, скорее, не сдался, - вряд ли во хмелю ему было свойственно смирение, - просто объект настойчивого интереса у него сменился. Идея отомстить Джесу отступила, и слава богу, перед идеей ближе познакомиться с Саймоном. Быть предметом этого пугающего любопытства казалось не менее рискованно, чем сойтись с Форкосиганом в рукопашной. Но и столь же заманчиво. 

\- Что ты, как на приеме. Садись. - Он кивнул. 

Иллиан подпихнул носком сапога валявшийся ремень - подбирать его было ни к чему, а множить беспорядок посреди чужой каюты не хотелось, да и чересчур пикантно смотрелась демонстративно сброшенная на пол амуниция, - и присел рядом. 

\- Думаешь, я хотел тебя оскорбить? - спросил Форкосиган напрямую. 

\- Задеть - хотел. Разве нет? 

\- Хотел, - признался Форкосиган. - Ты пытался мною командовать, Саймон. Мне трудно помнить, что я имею дело не с обычным мальчишкой-адъютантом. Ты слишком безобидно смотришься. И молодо. 

\- Но если задеть - почему именно так? 

Форкосиган помолчал. - Знаешь, - сказал он наконец, - грехи прошлого часто норовят догнать тебя и вцепиться в горло в самый неудачный момент. Проще всегда помнить о их существовании. 

\- Уволь меня от таких аналогий, - попросил Иллиан. "Ты меня ошеломил, польстил мне, искусил сложной задачей, потряс до самых печенок... Но оскорблением это не было". 

\- Тем более что ты сорвал мне такой случай расквитаться с моим давним грехом, - добавил Форкосиган. - Или еще не сорвал? 

Иллиан словно невзначай похлопал по кобуре парализатора. - И я тебя не выпущу, Эйрел. 

Форкосиган не шевельнулся. - Я тяжелее. И дрался не только на ковре в спортзале. 

\- Значит, ты растратишь весь свой боевой пыл, пытаясь меня миновать. И тебя уже не хватит на эффектную сцену с Форратьером. 

\- И ты уже решил за меня, как мне объяснить свое отсутствие? 

Иллиан задумался только на секунду, пролистывая в памяти медкарту. - Да. Правдоподобия ради, приступ язвы. Я возьму подтверждение у Заровски. Объяснение не хуже любого другого и точно лучше диагноза "крайняя степень опьянения". 

\- Да не пил я почти, - заметил Форкосиган раздосадованно и неожиданно зевнул. И, похоже, сам на себя за это рассердился. - Саймон! Ты как сварливая жена и начальник караула вместе взятые. 

\- Я лучше, - усмехнулся Иллиан в ответ. - Не требую ни денег на булавки, ни сдать мне оружие. 

\- С чего мне подчиняться? - Форкосиган задумчиво взвешивал возможности. - Я тебя старше, выше по званию, крупнее, в конце концов. А ты - самоуверенный мальчишка. 

\- Зато у меня хорошие связи, - поставил точку Иллиан. - Протекционизм в наши гиблые времена решает все. 

Эйрел расхохотался. Со смехом последнее напряжение и злость выходили из него, как воздух из клапана спасательного пузыря. Иллиан привык видеть его мрачным и сдержанным, но смеющийся коммодор вдруг обнаружил во всем блеске то сокрушительное обаяние личности, которое делало его таким великолепным командиром. - Да уж, раз мне тебя сосватали, ты просто обязан быть выгодной партией! 

Любопытные ассоциации. Подбор слов - "сварливая жена", "сосватать", - и рисунок этот похабный; ну а про то, что у двери произошло, и упоминать не надо. Интересно, подумал Иллиан, я сам, когда пьян, тоже делаюсь таким... откровенным? Нет, напряжение никуда не ушло, оно лишь переродилось из воинственного в накал более деликатного свойства. Он чувствовал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Эйрела - испытующий, веселый, уверенный, словно лежащая на плече рука. И такой же ощутимый, как прикосновение. 

\- Ты сегодня удивил меня, Саймон. 

\- Кто бы говорил, - вздохнул тот. 

\- Я думал, ты предупрежден. Наверняка ведь читал мое досье без купюр. Интересное чтение? 

\- Как учебник истории с медицинскими вкраплениями. И кое-что из разряда ужасов. Но там нет записи "в драке пользуется приемами на грани фола". 

\- Мы не дрались. И на тебя этот прием не подействовал. 

\- Подействовал, - усмехнулся Иллиан. 

\- Тогда не на тебя одного. А мне даже не на кого пожаловаться, кроме как на собственную самонадеянность. Сталкиваясь с противником, надо априори предполагать, что он владеет теми же приемами, что и ты. - Эйрел потянулся, напряг челюсть, подавив некстати подкравшийся зевок. - Но у тебя преимущество: я ничего про тебя не знаю. 

\- Должны же быть у меня хоть какие-то преимущества, мой коммодор. Ты меня превосходишь возрастом, чином, опытом и живым весом. 

\- И количеством глупостей, которые я успел натворить в прошлом, да? 

\- Я же говорю - опытом. 

\- Ага, опытом. Сексуальным. - Эйрел ухмыльнулся, закинул сцепленные руки за голову, потянулся еще раз, наморщил нос. Определенно борется с сонливостью, подметил Иллиан. - С тобой от него мало толку. Ты непроницаемый, Саймон. - Он склонился чуть ниже, так близко. Полузакрытые глаза, несмотря на подступающий сон, глядели все равно цепко, неотрывно. 

\- Опыт есть опыт, - честно ответил Иллиан. - И не для всех я непроницаемый. Есть люди, которые знают обо мне даже больше, чем записано в досье, а оно ненамного тоньше твоего, Эйрел. 

\- И кто? 

\- Мое начальство. 

\- Всё? - Эйрел зажмурился, поморгал. 

\- Всё, - ответил Иллиан твердо. Понимай как знаешь: обозначает ли это "всё" полную информацию о нем или обоих великих людей, которых он имел честь звать своими непосредственными командирами. Похоже, к ним может скоро прибавиться третий, если лейтенант СБ убережет того ото всех возможных скандалов. 

\- И тебя-а-а, - отчетливый зевок, который Эйрел не сумел скрыть, а лишь недоуменно потряс головой, словно вытряхивая забравшуюся туда дремоту, - тебя потому Эзар приставил ко мне? 

"Провокатор. Или телепат. И что ты будешь делать, Эйрел, если я скажу на это 'да'? Поцелуешь меня снова, на этот раз вполне всерьез, или смертельно обидишься?" 

Нет, ничего тот не будет делать. Эйрел Форкосиган привалился к стенке и закрыл глаза, сраженный хмельным сном мгновенно, точно подкошенный. Иллиан потряс его за плечо, но тот, не открывая глаз, лишь сполз набок, что-то пробормотав. Удалось разобрать только "... Джес, бедный ублюдок, недолго..." 

Так. Сперва комм-пульт. Переключить вызовы с форкосигановского номера на свой комм-линк, зная корабельные коды безопасности, мог бы даже зеленый мичман, только-только с СБшных курсов. Совещание кончится самое ранее через полчаса, но лучше все сделать заблаговременно. 

Помочь Эйрелу нормально улечься. Ворочать тяжелое тело было непросто, и Иллиану просто не хватало навыков опытного денщика. Все же он смог стащить со спящего жесткий от золотой вышивки и наградных планок китель, стянуть сапоги и уложить его самого ровнее. Потом накинул на Форкосигана покрывало и включил в каюте вытяжку. 

А предусмотрительность была не лишней. Звякнул комм-пульт, и тут же эхом отозвался наручный комм Иллиана. 

\- Коммодор Форкосиган? - Как и ожидалось, адъютант Зерга, Фориннис. Явно с наказом выяснить, "что себе этот Форкосиган позволяет" и доставить его к командующим на ковер. 

\- Говорит лейтенант Иллиан. Коммодору Форкосигану нездоровится: обострение язвы желудка. 

\- Он в корабельном лазарете? - явное недоумение. 

\- Нет, коммандер. Он остался в собственной каюте, принял лекарства и уснул и на это время поручил мне принимать его вызовы. 

Недовольное: - Я доложу Его Высочеству. 

\- Сделайте одолжение, Фориннис. 

Парой минут спустя раздался еще один звонок. 

\- Эйрел? - Голос и номер адмирала Форхаласа. Причем этот голос - встревоженный. 

Иллиан повторил стандартный текст насчет язвы, спящего Форкосигана и переадресации, но Форхаласа дежурное объяснение не устроило. Выслушав все, он настойчиво переспросил: - Где он? 

\- У себя в каюте. 

\- Он под арестом, Иллиан? 

Такая проницательность давнего друга Эйрела была совсем некстати. Формально у Иллиана было полное право не отвечать: офицер СБ не подчинен генштабу эскадры, он вообще не получает распоряжений от флотских, не считая прямого приказа командующего. Но он ответил мгновенно и без колебаний: - Нет, сэр. Слово офицера. Приступ язвы. Вы сами сможете спросить у него утром. 

\- Я должен поговорить с Эйрелом сейчас. 

\- Не думаю, что вам легко удастся его разбудить, адмирал. Он выпил снотворное. И если только в наш корабль не попала ракета - а в этом сомневаюсь, иначе давно бы слышал общую тревогу, - то имеет смысл подождать до утра. 

Форхалас явно питал к нему неприязнь, какой заслуживает в глазах боевого офицера политический шпион, пусть даже лично императорский. И не доверял. Но, по крайней мере, не произносил этого вслух. - И насколько силен был... приступ? 

\- Опасность уже миновала. Насколько я знаю, это недомогание у коммодора хроническое. Напряженная, - между словами была микроскопическая пауза, - работа спровоцировала обострение. 

\- Благодарю, лейтенант. У меня все. - Форхалас разорвал соединение. 

Похоже, они друг друга поняли. И даже слишком хорошо. 

Он прождал еще минут десять, но больше никто не позвонил и, что важнее, не появился. 

Осталось сделать совсем немного, чтобы исправить нанесенный ущерб. Прибраться в каюте, чтобы утром та имела обычный аккуратный вид, а не намекала на какие-то загадочные вечерние бесчинства. Брюки и китель - в шкаф под замок; подобрать бумаги и диски (и собственный ремень с планшеткой тоже не помешало бы) с пола и с комм-пульта, сложить в одну стопку и убрать... да хоть в верхний ящик. Резко выдвинутый, тот отозвался тяжелым грохотом покатившегося стекла. Вот и бутылка бренди, та самая. Почти полная. Жидкости недоставало до колпачка разве что на палец. 

Иллиан недоверчиво покосился на спящего, тяжело похрапывающего Форкосигана. Снова посмотрел на бутылку. Пожал плечами и решительным жестом прибрал форкосигановскую собственность к себе в планшет. Что-то не складывалась, но от пережитого напряжения голова у него не соображала совершенно. Нужно было хоть четверть часа посидеть и сосредоточиться. 

Жаль, что нельзя забраться ото всех проблем с головой под одеяло. Например, то, под которым растянулся Эйрел. 

*** 

Закончив приборку, Иллиан присел за комм-пульт. Он ощущал себя вымотанным, словно в ссоре и разговорах прошла бессонная ночь. Но внутренние часы уверенно сообщали: "двадцать часов сорок восемь минут", самый разгар корабельного вечера. Главный хирург должен быть на месте. А если нет - ну так он, нимало не стесняясь, вытащит полковника Заровски с парадного банкета под каким-нибудь надуманным предлогом. Но лучше - побыстрее и без свидетелей. 

Удача к нему благоволила, в компенсацию за сюрпризы, преподнесенные полтора часа назад. Главный хирург обнаружился даже не в лазаретном блоке - в собственной каюте, дальше по тому же коридору. Судя по расстегнутому вороту парадного мундира и явному облегчению на лице - только что явился с того самого совещания. Звонок Иллиана он воспринял с облегчением: не нужно выяснять окольными путями, куда делся Форкосиган. Но новость про язву до доктора еще не успела дойти, а то позвонил бы сам. Еще один штришок к скорости циркуляции слухов. 

Иллиан прикрыл за собою дверь каюты. Эйрел, разумеется, не слышал его ухода - провалившись в тяжкий сон, он, наверное, не проснулся бы сейчас и от сирен аварийной тревоги. Поэтому Иллиан сам поставил магнитный замок так, чтобы тот защелкнулся изнутри: он сам преодолеть эту преграду сможет без труда, но желательно, чтобы из посторонних такая возможность оставалась у него одного. Слава богу, у Форкосигана не достало паранойи на всякий случай сменить код двери после того, как он неохотно сообщил его своему личному шпиону. 

Хотя главный хирург был человеком Негри, а его опыт работы на СБ превышал иллиановский в несколько раз, все же не было уверенности в том, что служба безопасности принца и старший политофицер корабля не прослушивают его каюту. В таких вопросах Иллиан верил только в то, что проверял сам. Вот за отсутствие жучков в форкосигановской каюте он готов был ручаться своими Глазами Гора, поскольку проходил ее со сканером не реже раза в три дня. Поэтому лаконичность, с которой Иллиан изложил Заровски проблему, была достойна занесения в книгу рекордов. - Коммодору Форкосигану сильно нездоровится, сэр, - сообщил он, приоткрывая планшет и демонстрируя горлышко бутылки. - Вы не пройдете со мною? 

\- Как именно нездоровится? - для проформы поинтересовался полковник, застегивая крючок на воротнике. 

\- Язва желудка. По крайней мере, он сам так считает. 

Хирург не стал распространяться о вреде самолечения - однако, открыв стенной сейф, некоторое время там копался. Наконец на свет божий вынырнули пневмошприц и несколько ампул. Из всего набора Иллиан со своего места мог уверенно опознать только три алые полоски на упаковке синергина - универсального препарата, не имевшего противопоказаний и с равной легкостью снимавшего как медикаментозное похмелье, так и шок при травматической ампутации. С четверть часа назад он сам подумывал сделать Форкосигану укол синергина, чтобы облегчить тому тяжесть предстоящего пробуждения, но все же оставил это на врача. Кесарю - кесарево, доктору - докторово. 

В коридоре оба благоразумно не проронили ни слова. Иллиан набрал код на двери - Заровски отнесся к этому факту совершенно невозмутимо, - и жестом пригласил хирурга внутрь. Форкосиган так и не проснулся - лежал навзничь, с присвистом похрапывая, одна рука свесилась с кровати, - и на включившийся свет не среагировал. Лицо у него покраснело, на щеках выступили пятна, под глазами обозначились мешки. 

Хирург полуобернулся к Иллиану, вопросительно приподняв бровь. - Что за дрянь он пил? 

Иллиан, подавив вздох - как же так, подопечный изволил надраться в его отсутствие, - раскрыл планшет и протянул Заровски конфискованное. Судя по внешнему виду - толстому матовому стеклу с выпуклым узором, чеканной серебряной с чернью крышечке-стопке и такими же накладными уголками по низу фляжки - содержимое ее дрянью отнюдь не было. Хирург отвинтил крышечку, поводил флягою под носом - и по запаху пришел к тому же выводу. 

\- А вы ему что-нибудь давали? Синергин, скажем? 

\- Абсолютно ничего. 

\- Давайте-ка сверимся, Иллиан: было у него в медкарте упоминание об аллергических реакциях? 

Иллиан сосредоточился на сканировании медицинской части досье - по большому счету, ему малопонятной. 

\- Навскидку - не было. Что за аллергия? 

\- Явственная. Смотрите. - Заровски с легким нажимом провел пальцем по опухшей щеке спящего. На ней остался белый след. - Вечная проблема алкоголиков - нарушенный обмен. И неясно, на что это он. К черту старые тесты, придется провести анализ заново... 

Он ловко надел на пневмошприц пустую ампулу, переключил режим на всасывание, закатал бежевую офицерскую гимнастерку на левой руке Форкосигана. Оборотную сторону предплечья тоже покрывали припухшие красные пятна, похожие на крапивные ожоги. Но даже укол вошедшей в локтевую вену иглы не разбудил лежащего. Такой сон, по мнению Иллиана, больше походил на обморок, однако хирург не проявлял признаков излишнего беспокойства. Он спокойно навинтил на пневмошприц еще одну "пустышку", но на сей раз игла вошла не в руку, а в стеклянное горлышко бутылки. 

\- Посмотрю, чем себя травит высшее форство, - констатировал он, убирая образцы в нагрудный карман. - Сделаем пробы, тогда можно будет с чистой совестью колоть ему и синергин, и ацеталан. - Легкий вопрос на лице Иллиана заставил его продемонстрировать одну из ампул и пояснить. - Стимулятор ацетальдегидрогеназы. Ах да, вам же не понятно. Эта штука разлагает этиловый спирт в крови на естественные метаболиты. Уж если вы пустили байку насчет язвы, ваш подопечный не должен к утру являть собою клиническую картину похмелья. Хотя его желудку препарат и впрямь весьма не понравится. Ничего, для пущего правдоподобия как раз. 

\- А все-таки как с аллергией? 

\- Если до сих пор отек не мешает дышать, значит, можно не торопиться. Но для очистки совести посидите с ним полчаса. Антигистаминное в штатной аптечке, в ванной. Первой помощи не мне вас учить, надеюсь. 

"И шнурки завязывать я тоже сам умею", рассеянно подумал Иллиан, провожая взглядом отбывающего со своей добычей хирурга. Итак, полчаса отдыха. Или ожидания, как посмотреть. Иллиан подумывал было прикрутить освещение до ночного, но бесчувственному телу на кровати ни свет, ни звук не мешал. Надо бы чем-нибудь заняться. 

Вот, например, бутылка. Доктор Заровски проанализирует содержимое, а Иллиан пока может поизучать форму. Каковая свидетельствует: это явно не пойло из запасов главстаршины, а коллекционное бренди такого качества, какое простым лейтенантам не достается. Впрочем - бывало, бывало... бренди и шоколад в императорских покоях; от воспоминания на секунду тихонько защемило в груди. Он приказал себе не отвлекаться. Пальцы нащупали на донышке выдавленный узор; он обрисовал линии на ощупь, перевернул крепко завинченную фляжку вниз головой - да. Венок из листьев, кленовых. Бренди форкосигановской выделки, особо старая выдержка, то, что приличествует графскому сыну. 

Но неужели Эйрел приволок с собой на борт целый ящик этой коллекционной отравы? Из этой и правда отпито совсем немного, с такой дозы не захмелел бы и сам Иллиан (который после установки чипа с грустью узнал, что жизнь ему предстоит почти трезвая). Где остальное? Мог ли Эйрел во внезапном приступе скрытности припрятать компрометирующую пустую тару подальше или просто спустить в утилизатор? В принципе, резонно, но странно, что все стремление к аккуратности этим и ограничилось. А не приняться ли сейчас за глубоко неэтичное дело - обыск в форкосигановской каюте с целью выявления всех запасов спиртного? Вдруг найдется какая-нибудь заветная емкость с настойкой на усиках дикого скеллитума или на свежеспиленных рогах прыгунов... Иллиан посмеялся собственной шутке, но принялся за дело. 

Четверть часа спустя он ощущал себя полнейшим идиотом. Причем идиотом бестактным. Либо у Иллиана отсутствовал опыт маскировки спиртных напитков в служебном помещении, либо их здесь просто не было. А скорее и то, и другое. Не нашлось бутылок в ванной, в шкафу между аккуратно начищенных сапог и под кроватью. И ничего съедобного вообще, если не считать, что в нижнем ящике стола совершенно неожиданно обнаружился пакет сладких орешков с цукатами, надорванный с угла. Похоже, в этом смысле они с Форкосиганом родственные души: предпочитают закусывать - или перебивать аппетит - сладким. Глюкоза полезна для мозга. Иллиан не удержался и рассеянно разгрыз один орешек. 

Через десять минут вернулся Заровски. Озабоченный и оттого вдвое более энергичный. 

\- Лейтенант, как там наш подопечный? Спит? Изменений в состояний нет? Превосходно. А теперь послушайте меня. Сначала хорошая новость - алкоголя в его крови всего четверть промилле. Пилотам с таким уровнем мне случалось подписывать разрешение на боевой вылет. Так что протрезвлять его насильственно необходимости не вижу. Я сделал стимулирующий коктейль. Что именно? Противоалерген, синергин и витамины, если хотите знать. Давайте, не стойте столбом, помогите его повернуть! - Весу в коренастом, мускулистом Форкосигане было за восемьдесят, а пневмошприц надо было приложить к шее. 

Полковник выпрямился, положил пустой инъектор на комм-пульт. - Вы ведь уже осмотрели каюту? 

Иллиан не покраснел. - Да, разумеется. А в чем дело? 

Главный хирург не ответил на прямой вопрос, начав издалека. - С людьми вроде Форкосигана нам, медикам, тяжело. Сильные, сверхнадежные - именно поэтому никогда не знаешь, когда сломаются. За вами, Саймон, тоже есть этот грешок - но не о вас речь. Так вот, плохая новость такова. Похоже, перед ответственным совещанием Форкосиган решил втихую подкрепить расшатанные нашей штатной язвой нервы медикаментозно. Не знаю пока, что именно за патентованную дрянь он выбрал, - но только по неопытности не учел, что она действует как катализатор алкоголя. И глотка ему хватило. Вещество я определю, ваша задача выяснить, где он добыл эту отраву и в каком виде хранит; предупреждая ваш вопрос - само бренди абсолютно чистое. Когда он протрезвеет, я с ним серьезно поговорю. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что Эйрел вообще признается в такой слабости. Ну хоть выводы сделает. Выпил бы больше - получил бы отек горла. 

Иллиан почувствовал себя весьма и весьма неуютно. Рефлекс СБшника. Одно дело, если опасность грозит такой эфемерной вещи, как репутация твоего подопечного, - говорят же, "брань на вороту не виснет", и все сказанное можно словом же исправить. И совсем другое - выяснить, что угроза была вполне физической. И хотя Форкосиган не похож на невротика, горстями глотающего успокоительное, но где-то он эту проклятую таблетку выискал. Кстати, о таблетках. 

\- Полковник, вы скоро сможете мне дать список возможных лекарств? Чтобы искать, мне необходимо знать, что именно я ищу. 

\- К утру вы получите все, что я выжму из фармакологического справочника - в его урезанной, корабельной версии. А вы сами поищите упаковку от препарата. Не в горсти же он его принес. Если не найдете, так к утру Форкосиган будет вполне способен здраво мыслить, спросите у него сами. Но есть риск, что искомая пара часов в памяти у него просто не всплывет. А вас, как назло, не было рядом. Один из немногих случаев, когда ваш чип действительно пригодился бы, - ворчливо добавил Заровски, уходя. 

А ведь действительно - дилемма для охранника. Как себя вести - не сводить глаз с подопечного вплоть до походов в уборную или давать ему как можно больше личной свободы? Что правильнее - опекать или уважать? Что страшнее подвергать опасности - здоровье Форкосигана или его и без того раненое самолюбие? Он должен оставаться командиром, с авторитетом, с кредитом доверия у подчиненных. А СБшник, указывающий ему во всем, этому не способствует. Черт, не его это уровня психологические загадки... Такие же неразрешимые, как поиск надорванного пластикового конвертика или сломанной ампулы от неизвестного лекарства. Иллиан последовательно не постеснялся вывернуть карманы висящего в шкафу мундира и брюк (хорошо, галифе парадной формы карманов не предусматривали, и ему не пришлось ворочать лежащего), заглянуть в мусорную корзину, пошарить под столом... 

Его поиски прервал звонок в дверь. 

*** 

Звонок оказался для Иллиана неприятным сюрпризом. 

Главный хирург связался бы с ним по комму. Чей-то еще визит, кто бы это ни был, оказывался в высшей степени некстати. В принципе, Иллиану можно было просто не афишировать свое присутствие в каюте коммодора Форкосигана - а сам Эйрел в своем беспробудном сне жужжания дверного звонка точно не слышал. Однако звук немедленно повторился: стоявший за дверью явно испытывал нетерпение. Иллиан машинально отряхнул колени - ковровое покрытие на полу было чистым, но не стерильным, - огляделся, не осталось ли вокруг подозрительного беспорядка. И пошел открывать. 

За приоткрытой дверью оказался визитер самого нежелательного сейчас сорта. Джес Форратьер. Легок на помине. 

Стоило пару часов назад самоотверженно прикрывать собою дверь каюты, точно оруженосец своего господина от покушения, чтобы вице-адмирал явился сюда сам? С выражением на лице одновременно предвкушающим и раздраженным, и вдобавок с зажатою под мышкой бутылью прозрачного стекла, полной густою, оливково-зеленою жидкостью. Абсент? Не важно. В любом случае, спиртное, категорически не показанное Форкосигану ни при его фальшивой язве, ни при реальном запое. 

\- Вице-адмирал, сэр. - Иллиан коротко кивнул, машинально делая шаг вперед. Теперь он оказался в проеме двери, опершись плечом на косяк и откинутой ладонью упершись в створку. Поза была далека от уставной стойки "смирно", следовательно, уязвима. Зато проход перекрывала напрочь. 

Для Форратьера его присутствие оказалось не меньшим сюрпризом. Удивление оказалось так велико, что тот непроизвольно напряг шею, желая разглядеть, что там в полумраке за спиной Иллиана. Безрезультатно. Тогда адмирал смерил его взглядом - сверху вниз, оценивающе, как лошадь на ярмарке. 

\- Лей-те-нант? - Форратьер выговорил звание по слогам, умудрившись вложить в каждый порцию ядовитого недоверия. - Самочувствие коммодора настолько плохо? 

\- Самочувствие коммодора Форкосигана удовлетворительное; он уснул после перенесенного приступа, - доложил Иллиан краткую версию своего официального коммюнике. 

Форратьер воззрился на руку, преграждающую ему проход, как на странный физический феномен вроде двойного гало - и слышал, и в учебниках читал, но не мог представить, что придется с этим столкнуться. - Тогда что вы делаете в его каюте? 

Вопрос резонный. Правду на него не ответишь: ни "обыскиваю", ни "отгоняю кошмары", хотя как раз главный в этом списке кошмар сейчас вознамерился переступить порог форкосигановской каюты. - Составляю рапорт, вице-адмирал. 

\- Ночью? 

Иллиан никогда бы не подумал, что одной лишь выразительной артикуляцией можно придать вопросу столь многозначительную непристойность. Он пожал плечами. - Младшим офицерам приходится посвящать своим обязанностям все возможное время. Невзирая на час и время суток. 

Форратьер чуть подался вперед. - И вам для составления рапорта о проступке своего... подопечного необходимо иметь его перед глазами? Впервые слышу о такой странной методе. 

"Перестал ли ты бить по утрам свою жену? Отвечай да или нет". Джес Форратьер неплохой казуист. 

\- Ответы на ваш вопрос, сэр: нет и да. Нет, я не склонен квалифицировать нездоровье коммодора как проступок. Да, я должен видеть его комм, его самого и обстановку помещения. И опять-таки да, я следую данным мне инструкциям, - договорил он, подпустив в голос нерассуждающей непреклонности службиста, который, пусть мир пополам расколется, сделает все по правилам. 

\- Такая сложная процедура? - Адмирал с демонстративным изумлением вздернул бровь. - Невольно складывается впечатление, что приступ коммодора был чем-то... необычайным. 

"Еще бы не был! Но откуда Форратьеру знать об этом? Почему вообще он так настойчиво рвется в дверь, если за нею всего лишь скрученный язвенной коликой страдалец? Неужели вице-адмирал с обеда так успел соскучиться по обществу Эйрела Форкосигана?" 

\- О том, было ли заболевание необычайным или ординарным, вам лучше справиться у главного хирурга, - ответил Иллиан с невозмутимой миной. - Я могу быть вам чем-то еще полезен, сэр? 

Форратьер явственно поморщился. - Можете. Будьте любезны отойти от этой чертовой двери и не держать меня в коридоре, лейтенант. Это приказ. 

С такой формулировкой спорить было, к сожалению, невозможно. Иллиан посторонился, пропуская Форратьера в узкий коридорчик вдоль ванной комнаты. Командующий практически оттер его плечом, стремясь поскорее оказаться в каюте. 

Интересно, что он ожидал там увидеть? В каюте Форкосигана царил обычный аскетический порядок. Эйрел мирно посапывал, прикрытый покрывалом и, очевидно, несколько реанимированный докторской инъекцией. Его обморочное беспамятство перешло скорее в сон, и, чтобы его не тревожить, Иллиан сбросил освещение до минимума - для поисков ему вполне хватало фонарика. Теперь потолочная панель тлела тускло-янтарным сиянием в режиме "ночника". Желтым прямоугольником падал на пол свет из прихожей, не доставая до кровати. И даже комм-пульт был погашен: над ним не мерцали обычным лунным сиянием развернутые страницы. М-да, подумал Иллиан, замечание насчет составления отчета теперь точно упадет на благодатную почву, если он правильно представляет себе ход мыслей Форратьера. 

\- Как я уже доложил, сэр, - откомментировал Иллиан полушепотом, - коммодор сейчас принял сильнодействующее снотворное. Когда он проснется, то лично засвидетельствует вам уважение. 

Подразумевалось продолжение: "А пока нечего вам делать в чужой каюте, куда вас не звали, так что не отправиться ли вам вместе с вашей бутылкой куда подальше?" Но младшие офицеры не говорят такого командующему, если не желают огрести дисциплинарное взыскание и, что хуже, сделать командующего своим личным врагом вдобавок к нелюбви, которую он питает к их подопечному. 

Форратьер наверняка уловил подтекст, но не ответил. Только покосился на спящего, потом задумчиво прошелся по комнате. Ковровое покрытие глушило шаги, да и передвигался вице-адмирал, несмотря на некоторую грузность, мягко, точно крадучись. Наконец, он кивнул, придя к какому-то решению, и направился к Иллиану. Подобрался близко, чуть ли не вплотную, - Иллиану пришлось сделать над собою легкое усилие, чтобы не отпрянуть от чужого вторжения в круг личного пространства, - усмехнулся, благодушно предложил: 

\- Что ж, раз коммодор спит - замените мне его, Иллиан. - Форратьер продержал короткую выразительную паузу, словно актер на сцене. - Где там этот несостоявшийся доклад? Давайте сюда. 

"Ощущение такое, словно Форратьер просто не хочет отсюда уходить, вот и подбирает предлог. Как трогательно! Скучающий в одиночестве Джес Форратьер, которому не с кем перемолвиться словом и который ищет тепла и участия у своего давнего приятеля. А тот, вот совпадение-то, напился в хлам и уснул. И бедняге Джесу некуда пойти, кроме как бесцельно толкаться в его каюте с выпивкой в руках в обществе лейтенанта... Возьмем на заметку нетипичные поступки сразу у двоих: несгибаемый Форкосиган пьет антидепрессанты, не склонный к сентиментальности Форратьер ищет его общества." 

Иллиан очень постарался не сменить выражение своей физиономии с невозмутимого на удивленное или саркастическое. 

\- У меня его нет, вице-адмирал. Стратегические планы штаба вне моей компетенции, и адъютантом коммодора Форкосигана меня никто не назначал. 

\- Бросьте, Иллиан. Пока Форкосиган спит и не слышит, вы наверняка хорошенько покопались в его записях, - Оскорбление было подчеркнуто кивком в сторону погашенного комм-пульта. - И знаете, где что лежит. Неужели не хотите исправить проступок вверенного вам офицера? Учитывая необходимость строжайшего соблюдения дисциплины и субординации, - а вот это уже прозвучала почти прямая цитата из обеденных речей кронпринца, - коммодор был обязан помнить о том, что результаты его размышлений должны прибывать в срок. 

\- Во избежание недоразумений, сэр, - вставил Иллиан. - Мое дело - персона лорда Форкосигана и его безопасность. А дисциплина или штабные обязанности коммодора - не моя прерогатива. Я всего лишь наблюдаю и анализирую. Отчитываться я буду по возвращении. 

Подтекст опять-таки был из субординации не произнесен, но понятен: "... и не перед тобою отчитываться". Похоже, перед командующим на темной стене на секунду обозначилась тень Эзара. 

\- Разумеется, когда Форкосиган проснется, я непременно процитирую ему ваши слова. В точности. - после крошечной паузы добавил Иллиан. 

Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Форкосиган спит не слишком чутко, и это "проснется" не случится прямо теперь. Встреча обоих лицом к лицу Иллиану казалась крайне нежелательной. Казалось бы, смешно ему физически прикрывать Эйрела от страшного Форратьера - те знакомы не первый год, и до сих пор друг друга не убили, - но Иллиан обнаружил, что они с вице-адмиралом передвигаются сейчас по комнате весьма странным образом. Когда тот делал шаг в сторону спящего, Иллиан неосознанно сдвигался, перенося вес на другую ногу; Форратьер делал незаметную попытку его обойти, шаг повторялся, и такой вальс продолжался уже не первую минуту. 

\- И вы станете дожидаться его пробуждения, Саймон? Прямо здесь? 

\- Возможно. 

\- Какая заботливость! - Форратьер картинно развел руками; в левой - бутылка. - Саймон, вы просто образцовая женушка, не иначе. 

Иллиан, аккуратно улыбнувшись, щелкнул ногтем по кубику на воротнике и серебряной эмблеме на нем. - Службе безопасности часто приходится выполнять неординарную работу. В том числе и заботиться о некоторых персонах круглосуточно. 

Форратьер шагнул назад и опустился в кресло за комм-пультом, утвердив наконец свою бутылку на гладкой стеклянной поверхности. Черты лица смазались тенями, темные глаза азартно сверкнули, на губах медленно расплылась улыбка. - А, может быть, мне тоже не хватает... теплой заботы. И безопасности в том числе. Такая мысль вам в голову не приходила? 

"Он со мною заигрывает? О, черт. Вот уж в ЭТОМ качестве заменить ему Форкосигана я точно не смогу". Блестящие, выразительные глаза на породистом лице следили за каждым его движением губ, подмечали малейшие детали мимики. Нужно быть очень осторожным... 

Иллиан не спеша вынул из настенных креплений сложенный стул, развернул, поставил в зажимы рядом с креслом. Сел. И только тогда ответил: - В отличие от вашего распорядка, вице-адмирал, мой - круглосуточный. Не могу вам уделить постоянной заботы; четверть часа, не более. 

\- Выпьете со мною, Саймон? - Форратьер открутил с бутылки колпачок. - Бокалов, правда, в этой казарме не найдешь, но можно пить из горлышка по очереди. 

\- Увы, я на службе. - "Где нам не полагается пить и есть ничего, кроме своего пайка, и вице-адмирал не может об этой подробности не знать. Это помимо прочих соображений: что из рук этого человека я из осторожности не приму даже медали и что допивать за Форратьером точно побрезгую". 

\- Зря вы пытаетесь казаться упрямым служакой. Позвольте вам не поверить. Подобный тип вряд ли быстро нашел бы общий язык с моим Эйрелом. - Демонстративный вздох. - Он слишком неуживчив. Интересно, вы сами по себе безликое зеркало, копирующее находящегося рядом, или над вами потрудились специалисты? 

В паузе ожидания Форратьер с удовольствием отпил глоток. Гадость произнесена, теперь он рассчитывает на такой же вкусный результат? Увы, промахнулся. Эта точка у лейтенанта СБ давно не болевая. Поэтому Иллиан лишь улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Вы почти угадали. Только не зеркало, а стекло. И с тем, кто за этим стеклом, разумный человек не спорит. В остальном мне повезло: мы с Форкосиганом достаточно похожи. 

Скепсис на физиономии Форратьера читался совершенно недвусмысленно. 

\- Похожи? Вот уж не сказал бы. Вы убийственно серьезны, и в смысле самоконтроля дадите сто очков вперед любому из наших офицеров. - Пауза, взгляд искоса: поймался ли лейтенантик на лесть? - Про Эйрела этого не скажешь - сплошной фонтан эмоций, которые он, увы, так и не научился сдерживать - вы ведь были свидетелем наших застольных бесед. Да, бедняга до сих пор уверен, что каменная маска способна хоть кого-то ввести в заблуждение. Если вы ей верите, то, боюсь, еще очень плохо знаете своего... подопечного. 

\- Недостаток, как и молодость, преходящий. От него я избавляюсь с каждым днем, - обещал Иллиан. 

\- И с каждой ночью? 

Интересное дело, подумал Иллиан, это общество Форратьера заставляет его подхватывать любой непристойный намек с полуслова, или то, в чем он сегодня грешен сам? Жаль, нельзя миновать все словесные экивоки и ответить озабоченному вице-адмиралу на незаданный вопрос прямо: "Нет. Мы с Форкосиганом не спим. Вас что-то еще интересует?" Увы, виртуальный Джес в глубине его подсознания легко парировал: "Пока не спите, да, Саймон?" Лишь усилием воли и обещанием натравить виртуального Негри удалось заставить незваного гостя заткнуться. 

\- Иногда - да, как видите, - коротко подтвердил Иллиан. 

\- Надеюсь, вам не удастся узнать коммодора Форкосигана, как знаю его я, и вы сумеете сохранить толику пиетета по отношению к комаррскому Мяснику. Мне это не удалось, увы - но я действительно ощущаю некоторую ответственность за него. 

Неужели ревность? Или просто лицемерное позерство? Надо бы попробовать прощупать дальше. 

Иллиан развел ладони, склонил голову набок: 

\- Могу сказать со всей уверенностью - коммодор больше не в сфере вашей ответственности. Уж скорее - моей. 

На секунду красивое лицо Джеса сделалось жестким, словно у агонизирующего больного; даже нос внезапно заострился. - Эйрел Форкосиган находится в сфере моей личной ответственности. Раньше и всегда, вне зависимости от... официальных заданий. 

У Иллиана непроизвольно прошел мороз по коже. Это "моей" прозвучало с такой безапелляционной интонацией, что многое встало на свои места. Вечные издевки Форратьера обернулись не скукой и мелкой мстительностью, а одержимостью человека, убежденного в своей полной власти по праву. Власти хозяина по отношению к собственной вещи. Убежденность эта была иррациональной и тем сильнее заставляла ежиться логика Иллиана. Он вдруг сообразил, что Форратьера удерживает только тонкая ниточка закона. И найди он способ, не нарушив императорских приказов, спустить с Эйрела шкуру в самом прямом смысле, то сделает это в полной уверенности, что действует ему же на пользу - потому что не может в этом вопросе ошибаться... 

\- Я все-таки типичный служака, адмирал. Для меня личная ответственность неотделима от официального задания. - Иллиан закинул ногу на ногу, с показной доверительностью склонился вперед. - К тому же стоит ли возлагать на вас и это бремя? Под вашей ответственностью куда более важная персона, наследник империи. Сосредоточьтесь на нем, сэр, а Форкосигана доверьте мне. Как говорят в нашей провинции, "два арбуза в одной руке не удержишь". 

Форратьер, по всей форме получивший отставку, нехорошо сощурился. Но плечами пожал с намеренным безразличием. - Как хотите. Но вы играете с огнем, Иллиан; я вас предупредил. Поверьте, ожоги конкретно от этого огня болят очень долго, никогда не заживают до конца, и оставляют за собой безобразные шрамы. - Он резко встал, подхватив со стола свою бутылку. Посмотрел на Форкосигана, даже сделал было шаг в сторону кровати, но, заметив непроизвольное движение Иллиана, передумал. 

\- Благодарю за совет, сэр, - произнес Иллиан почти без тени язвительности. - Рад буду выслушать их и впредь. Меня легко отыскать. Всякий раз, пересекаясь с коммодором Форкосиганом, вы обнаружите рядом и меня. 

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - Лицо у Форратьера оставалось надменным, лишь веко чуть заметно дергалось. - Охранник из вас образцовый. 

Иллиан только молча откозырял, провожая высокого гостя к выходу. 

К сожалению, уже в дверях тот договорил: - Интересно, а любовник какой? тоже... специально обученный? 

Выругаться по-черному Иллиан смог лишь тогда, когда запер замок. Правда, все тем же полушепотом. 

*** 

Иллиан прошелся по комнате, восстанавливая свой привычный спокойный ритм множеством обыденных действий - убрать к стене выдвинутый стул, с комм-пульта стереть пару глянцевито блестящих капель, которые неаккуратно стекли с горлышка форратьеровской бутылки... хотя, пожалуй, лучше не так. Он пошел в ванную, достал из аптечки стерильную сухую салфетку, тщательно протер ею стекло и запечатал в герметичный пакетик. Действия ненужные, но отработанные. Уже убирая пакетик в карман кителя, он вернулся к состоянию аналитического сосредоточения, не взбаламученного эмоциями. 

Чего хотел Форратьер? Что ему здесь как медом намазано? 

За три недели полета командующий ни разу не соизволил появиться в форкосигановской каюте сам. Он изводил Эйрела за обедом, вызывал к себе на ковер, всячески пробовал на прочность на заседаниях штаба, пытался подловить в коридоре - но личного визита не наносил. И вот именно сегодня, когда тот срубленным деревом валяется на койке в самом уязвимом виде, Форратьер пользуется случаем зайти в гости и выпить по маленькой. 

Официальная версия - у Форкосигана приступ язвы. Можно, конечно, допустить, что известный садист Джес Форратьер намеревался заставить больного вытягиваться по стойке смирно и докладывать. Нечто вроде дисциплинарного наказания, только вместо резиновых шлангов - язва. Но с этим не вяжется одинокий визит и бутылка. Подарок? К больным ходят с фруктами, а не выпивкой. 

Сексуальные намерения? Не по отношению к бесчувственному телу, определенно. По здравому размышлению понятно, что и с самим Иллианом тот не заигрывал - разве что в качестве обычной провокации по отношению к "ханжам-службистам". И слава богу. Иллиан, пожалуй, не перенес бы открытия в себе роковой привлекательности, на которую падко все высшее форство. Надо бы ему встряхнуть собственные мозги и не так явно вестись на скандальную репутацию пары командующих. 

Какую эмоцию испытывал Форратьер, войдя в каюту? Пожалуй, любопытство и... разочарование. Именно в такой последовательности. Он не принес досаду с собой, с приснопамятного совещания, на которое Форкосиган посмел не явиться... 

Картина имела бы смысл, ожидай Форратьер увидеть здесь не скрученного приступом язвы больного, а вдребезги пьяного, не владеющего собою человека. В эту ситуацию вписывается и бутылка, и интимность визита, и разочарование потом. Только одно "но": о реальном характере недомогания Форкосигана знали лишь двое. Иллиан и Заровски. 

Хотя были два часа, в течение которых Эйрел находился вне присмотра Иллиана... Он вздохнул, покосился на спящего - не слишком ли тихо тот дышит, не собирается ли проснуться, - и решительно уселся за комм-пульт, предусмотрительно отключив звуковой канал. Комм даже не был погашен - просто уснул. Типовую программу, блокирующую спящий режим, мог бы вскрыть даже стажер СБ. Проблема была скорее этической, чем физической: впрочем, лезть в чужой комм не предосудительней, чем копаться в шкафу с личными вещами, а это Иллиан уже проделал меньше часа назад. Шпион - он и есть шпион. Но не помогло и это: гипотеза оказалась несостоятельной. По комму Эйрела под хмельком не мог видеть никто - регистратор не отметил ни одного звонка. 

Однако Форратьер знал. 

Подслушивающие устройства? Он проверял помещение на их присутствие позавчера, но... Скорость, с какой Иллиан успел пробежаться по коридору до своей каюты за сканером и обратно, могла бы навести встречных на размышления. Как говорится, бегущий офицер в мирное время вызывает смех, а в военное - панику. Иллиан сейчас был не то чтобы близок к панике, но равновесие духа его было поколеблено. Он усомнился в собственной компетентности, а ощущение это более чем неприятное. Но зря. Каюта оказалась абсолютна чиста от "жучков". 

И все-таки Форратьеру стало известно происходящее в запертой комнате, где нет подслушивающих устройств. Как учили аналитиков: "отбрось все опровергнутое - и в сухом остатке будет правда"? Если командующий не мог узнать об опьянении Форкосигана в процессе, значит... значит, сам организовал его заранее. 

Мотив, способ и возможность - классическая троица расследования. С первым пунктом, по крайней мере, очевидно - вице-адмирал получил бы явное удовольствие и выгоду от пьяного бунта Форкосигана на глазах собравшихся офицеров. Остальное - сложнее. Способ... что там копается Заровски со своим фармакологическим справочником? Придется идти к нему. 

Иллиан заблокировал комм, потом оторвал лист распечатки и, размашисто написав на нем для Форкосигана новый код дверного замка и просьбу перезвонить, положил посреди черной стеклянной поверхности. Если Эйрел проснется в здравом уме, не заметить бумагу он не сможет. Если нет - лучше ему лишние полчаса побыть в каюте. 

У Заровски поиски близились к завершению. Тот принялся за базу данных всерьез. Над пластиной комма светился ворох развернутых файлов, а оборот пластиковой распечатки рядом был испещрен пометками. И правильно. Документ, написанный от руки, мгновенно и без следов уничтожается; документ в компьютерной сети могут углядеть любопытные с высоким уровнем допуска: например, начальник личной охраны кронпринца. 

\- Так. Иллиан, смотрите. Здесь у меня только наш, барраярский фармакологический реестр. Бетанцы наверняка имеют множество аналогов, но эту информацию в корабельный архив скинуть никто не удосужился. И насколько я понял, делать запрос домой - несвоевременно и нежелательно. Упаковки вы не нашли, я верно понял? Значит, возьмем весь спектр препаратов. Смотрите и запоминайте, я пока прокомментирую. Мы имеем дело с сильным анксиолитиком... проще - транквилизатором, это слово вам знакомо? В норме он снимает раздражительность, эмоциональное напряжение, агрессию. В сочетании с алкоголем вещество этой конкретной группы дает короткую парадоксальную реакцию - агрессия и психомоторное возбуждение вместо угнетения, - а потом быстрое нарастание сонливости вплоть до комы. Активное действие... так, от получаса до двух часов после приема, что согласуется с нашей ситуацией. Иллиан, когда вы в последний раз видели Форкосигана днем? 

\- За обедом, - успел, наконец, вставить слово Иллиан. 

\- И не заметили в его поведении ничего необычного? 

Иллиан подумал и решительно подытожил: - Ничего. 

\- Ну вот вам и верхняя граница. Теперь относительно самого препарата. Необходимая доза активного вещества - тысячные доли миллиграмма на килограмм веса. Встречается в капсулах или 0.1-процентном растворе, применяется перорально или в инъекциях. Кстати, второй вариант логичнее исключить - отметки от пневмошприца я у Форкосигана не заметил; можете удостовериться в этом сами, только не забудьте о тех двух проколах, что сделал я. В ресурсах корабельного синтезатора, разумеется, этого лекарства нет - в боевых условиях ему вряд ли найдется применение. А вот отметки о назначении препаратов этой группы в медкартах нескольких членов экипажа имеются. Правда, все довольно давние. Вот список. 

Список состоял из шести позиций - совсем немного для экипажа в полтысячи человек. Пять фамилий Иллиану не были лично знакомы, но шестым оказался сержант Константин Ботари. Личный номер... да, именно тот Ботари, не однофамилец. Выписка говорила о лечении пятилетней давности, однако это не помешало Иллиану сделать стойку. 

\- Сержант, - Иллиан ткнул пальцем в строчку списка, - сейчас считается практически здоровым? 

\- Лечение ему давно отменено, - довольно хмуро признался полковник, не задержавшись с ответом и не заглянув для справки в медицинское досье. Необычный статус Ботари был явно предметом его особого внимания. - У меня он медицинского обследования не проходил, в личном деле отметки о строевой негодности тоже нет. И... 

\- Минуточку, - безо всяких церемоний остановил Иллиан развернутой ладонью продолжавшего свой ответ Заровски. - Мне надо сосредоточиться, хорошо? 

При точной дате и фамилии поиск в памяти много времени не занял. Зашифрованные медицинские данные, обследования, лечение. Да, все правильно. Теперь надо посмотреть записи в досье сержанта времен прошлого капитанства Форкосигана. Взыскания, гауптвахта, рукоприкладство по отношению к капитану, ого! Арест по подозрению в мятеже, сразу потом - благодарность за героизм при подавлении мятежа. Того же самого? Ничего не понятно. Но отношения с Форкосиганом у этого странного типа явно не были безоблачными. И уж не настолько дружескими, чтобы Ботари по-свойски зашел к Форкосигану и тем более предложил ему успокоительное из своих старых запасов. 

Головоломка не складывалась. А тот вопрошающий взгляд, каким сверлил его остановленный на полуслове главный хирург, и вовсе не способствовал мгновенному решению. Что ж, список людей и перечень названий он получил, а большего Заровски ему сейчас дать не может. 

\- Бог с ним, с Ботари. Есть что-то еще, что мне необходимо знать об этой отраве? Побочный эффект, меры предосторожности? 

\- Обычные предупреждения, - вздохнул Заровски. - Форкосигану стоит воздержаться от любого алкоголя по меньшей мере сутки, а психотропные вещества впредь принимать, только посоветовавшись со мною. За обедом пусть пьет минеральную воду, это чудесно впишется в образ язвенника. Но все это я ему сам скажу. 

\- Благодарю, сэр. - Иллиан вежливо откозырял и направился обратно к себе. Точнее, обратно к Форкосигану. 

В коммодорской каюте не изменилось ничего. Форкосиган спал, самым трогательным образом посапывая. Картина была мирной и спокойной настолько, что Иллиан сам подавил непроизвольный зевок. Может, стоит пойти к себе и последовать примеру старшего офицера? Не в смысле массированного запоя, конечно. Однако старая привычка работать по ночам, которой он был обязан Эзару, уснуть пока не давала. Впрочем, как и другие, тоже непроизвольные ассоциации. Нет, нельзя так реагировать на этого самого старшего офицера, спящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя... 

Ладно. К делу. 

Рассмотрим новую, вернее, весьма старую фигуру. Ботари - исполнительный слуга Форратьера. Исполнительный настолько, что исправно прислуживает ему за обедом, хотя при виде его чудесной физиономии у обедающих порой кусок в горло не лезет. Кстати. Сегодняшний обед - последний случай, когда Форкосиган с Ботари находились как минимум в одном помещении... и что? С сержантом Форкосиган, естественно, не разговаривал, и тем более ничего у него не брал. Не на глазах у кронпринца, вовсю держащегося за идею "недопустимой фамильярности с нижними чинами". И все же... Ботари прислуживал им за столом. Мог он что-то незаметно передать или подложить? 

В обязанности стюарда в полуофициальной обстановке входило в основном подливать вино и уносить испачканные тарелки. При этом вино разливали из трех общих бутылок, а горячее и салат обедавшие накладывали себе сами с подноса в центре стола. И посуда была сервирована заранее. Кроме... Да, бокала. Разбитого Форратьером бокала. 

Иллиан мысленно обозвал себя слепым идиотом и восстановил в памяти картинку. Как младший за капитанским столом, он сидел на самом невыигрышном месте, лицом к кухонной двери и сервировочному столику. В тот момент он, разумеется, смотрел только на лицо Форкосигана, молясь, чтобы тот сдержался. Сейчас же он заморозил изображение и проглядел задний план. Вот рука стюарда в зеленой форме промокнула винное пятно на скатерти и застелила салфеткой... другого стюарда, не Ботари. А тот тем временем отходит к сервировочному столику, почему-то опускается на колени, так что виден лишь край плеча... едва слышный скрип и щелчок... сержант встает уже с бокалом в руке. На столике стоит целая батарея сверкающих чистых бокалов, но он достает запасной снизу, из-за закрытых дверец? Шаги... рука Ботари протягивается из-за плеча снова сидящего за столом Эйрела и ставит бокал на скатерть. Судя по виду - свежевымытый: на внутренних стенках бокала - прозрачные линзочки капель, которые тут же смывает услужливо налитое густое бордовое вино. И почти сразу звучит завершающий тост "За нашу победу!", который офицеры пьют стоя и до дна. 

Возможно, Иллиан - просто параноик. А Эйрел сам принял таблетку успокоительного, не взглянув на противопоказания. А бокал в спешке ополоснули перед тем, как подать на стол. А Ботари - неумелый официант. А Джес - добрый самаритянин, решивший навестить больного... 

А крокодилы летают. Только низенько-низенько... 

Ботари - ненормальный. Ботари - психопат, готовый броситься на кого угодно. Ботари, в личном деле которого записаны множественные взыскания от Форкосигана, включая карцер за нападение на командира. Ботари, своими руками оглушивший своего капитана в джунглях безымянной планетки, на орбите которой они сейчас стоят. Ботари с пачкой транквилизатора в кармане. Ботари - послушное орудие. Ботари, чей нынешний хозяин одержим Эйрелом. 

Но сам Форратьер, разумеется, ни в чем не виноват! 

*** 

Итак, отравление за обедом? 

Идея казалась настолько стройной и мелодраматично-зловещей, что в ней наверняка был изначальный изъян. И прежде, чем обвинять, хотя бы мысленно, Джеса Форратьера в отравлении Форкосигана руками денщика Ботари, нужно было отсеять все прочие варианты. Иллиан вспомнил инструкцию: проверить все остатки доступных отравленному пищевых продуктов на наличие препарата. Так какие именно? 

Иллиан извлек из ящика пресловутую упаковку орешков, положил на стол. Подумав, принес из ванной зубную пасту - Форкосиган мог почистить зубы после обеда, значит, такой способ введения наркотика тоже не исключен. Посуду после обеда давно вымыли, зато... на брючине так и осталось винное пятно, и хотя скорее всего препарат был добавлен в алкоголь после, а не до столь неудачно разлитого бокала, это вариант тоже нельзя было списывать со счетов. Иллиан полез в шкаф извлекать недавно убранные форменные брюки. Достал, потом оценил, как он будет выглядеть на пути в лабораторию с коммодорскими штанами в руках, и, сняв с вешалки еще и чехол от парадной формы, тщательно их запаковал. 

Потом он посмотрел на хроно, прищелкнул языком и быстро набрал на комме код Заровски. Должно быть, за этот вечер он успел изрядно надоесть главному хирургу. 

\- Сэр, мне нужна ваша помощь. Я могу найти вас в лазарете? 

\- С вами что-то случилось? - нахмурился тот. 

\- Ничего серьезного, но срочно. 

\- Через четверть часа, лейтенант, - распорядился полковник, и изображение погасло. 

Иллиан собрал свои трофеи, проверил наличие на пульте заветной записки и вышел в коридор, мимоходом подумав, что выглядит сейчас весьма странно: озадаченный, из нагрудного кармана торчит колпачок зубной пасты, через одну руку перекинут пакет с форкосигановскими брюками, в другой - зажат прозрачный кулек со сладостями. 

Разумеется, ему не повезло пройти до своей цели в таком виде незамеченным. 

\- Иллиан? - окликнул его у самой лифтовой шахты удивленный голос коммандера Форинниса. Только зерговского адъютанта ему сейчас не хватало! - Вы что, переезжать собрались? 

Просто буркнуть в лучшем стиле СБ "секретно, дела службы!" и скрыться в лифте Иллиану не позволило ни чувство юмора, ни здравый смысл. К тому же раньше Фориннис был малоразговорчив; любопытно, отчего такая перемена. Не связано ли это со звонком несколько часов назад? 

Сделав вид, что так и надо и половина офицерского состава обычно разгуливает по коридорам с мундиром в руках, Иллиан пояснил: - Решил прибраться. 

Узкое, щучье лицо Форинниса сделалось обескураженным. - В... - быстрый взгляд на часы, - половине первого ночи? 

"Жаль, что мы на корабле. В штаб-квартире или во дворце вполне прошло бы объяснение, что посреди ночи я возращаюсь от своей дамы. Но здесь такая аргументация подходит только Форратьеру...". Иллиан улыбнулся и дружески, склонясь чуть вперед, пояснил: - Только не говорите никому. Вообще-то я в лазарет, а это заодно. 

Быстрый взгляд на колпачок зубной пасты, и адъютантская солидарность подсказала Фориннису вывод: - Решили пересидеть в медблоке, подальше от начальства? Понимаю. Говорят, язвенники - жуткие придиры. - И коммандер со вздохом подытожил: - Не знаю, как насчет язвы, но когда у кронпринца мигрень, впору пожалеть о том, что родился на свет божий. 

\- Ничего-то от вас не скроешь, - покаянно признался Иллиан. - Вот именно. Пока уговорил своего шефа, что он болен, мигрень разыгралась у меня самого. 

Фориннис не мог не понять намека, однако любопытство - а может, результат взбучки от сиятельного командующего, желающего знать последние новости о Форкосигане, - пересилило тактичность. - Так теперь мы еще долго не увидим коммодора Форкосигана в строю? 

\- Спросите что-нибудь полегче, - с полнейшей доброжелательностью развел руками Иллиан. - Приговор в руках врачей, а будь воля коммодора, он оказался бы на посту с завтрашнего утра. 

\- Да... - протянул Фориннис то ли завистливо, то ли сочувственно, - с трудоголиками работать тяжело. Надеюсь, хоть вас минует язва. С таким режимом, да сухомяткой... позвольте? - Иллиан и возразить не успел против разбазаривания возможных улик, как тот ловко запустил руку в прозрачный пакет и деликатно выудил орешек. И захрустел им с откровенным удовольствием. - Вкусно. Из домашних запасов, да? 

\- Берите выше. Кондитерская через два квартала от дворца. - Иллиан вовремя вспомнил вывески в окрестностях. Сам он ни разу не переступал порога дорогого столичного магазина, избегая соблазнов: цены на лакомства там не просто кусались, они пожирали лейтенантское жалование в один глоток. - Сладкое вредно зубам, но прочищает мозги. Хотя сейчас моей голове уже ничто не поможет, кроме болеутоляющего и сна. 

\- Тогда спокойной ночи, лейтенант, - вежливо попрощался Фориннис. 

\- И вам того же, коммандер. - И Иллиан наконец-то шагнул в лифт. 

Час спустя он выходил из этого лифта с тем же грузом, зевающий и обескураженный. Все продукты оказались проверены и чисты, включая следы от красного вина. Хотя предъявленные на анализ брюки и удостоились весьма выразительного недоумевающего взгляда полковника. Объяснять всю цепочку, - что Эйрел еще до иллиановского появления успел сменить повседневную форму на парадный мундир, - было бы глупо, так что Иллиан смирился с непроизнесенным вопросом Заровски "Как это вы умудрились его раздеть?". И не стал краснеть. Похоже интимный подтекст тут видится только ему. 

Вернуть на место форкосигановское имущество он смог уже без приключений. Полюбовался на все ту же картину свернувшегося на койке Форкосигана, поставил на видное место - на тумбочку в изголовье - бутылку минералки рядом с парой таблеток и наконец отправился к себе. 

Но, хотя зевота ломала его до судорог в скулах, сон не шел. А мысли бегали по кругу, перепуганной белкой в бесконечном колесе. Осталось лишь две версии. Или Эйрел сознательно принял таблетку за два часа в каюте, или был тайно и преднамеренно отравлен за обедом. Первую гипотезу он до утра проверить не в состоянии, а вторая... Что делать с этим новым знанием, окажись оно истиной? 

Предположим, Иллиан воспользуется своим статусом офицера Имперской Безопасности и арестует сержанта Ботари по обвинению в нападении на старшего по званию. Нет, это непременно трибунал, а Ботари должен оставаться на своем месте при Форратьере. Хорошо, с тем же обвинением, но имея в виду исключительно самого Иллиана и его недавно пострадавший локоть. Подобные проступки наказываются гауптвахтой, а не отставкой. Предположим даже, что у Ботари, несмотря на его заболевание, окажется типовая реакция на суперпентотал, и он, бессмысленно хихикая и внутренне кипя от ярости, ответит на все заданные ему вопросы. "Почему ты взял бокал снизу тележки?" - "Потому, что они там стояли". - "Зачем принес Форкосигану?" - "Вице-адмирал Форратьер приказал мне прислуживать господам офицерам за обедом". - "А что было в бокале?" - "Ничего не было". И так далее, с искренней тупой исполнительностью одурманенного наркотиком правды. Вряд ли сумасшедший сержант - сознательный соучастник преступления, тем более - его организатор. А вот то, что по возвращении с допроса он подвергнется подробнейшему дознанию у Форратьера, - несомненно. Как результат: Иллиан откроется перед противником, в лучшем случае сцапав пешку и подставив под удар мстительного вице-адмирала своего ферзя. 

Вообще-то Иллиан совсем не любил шахматы. 

Вообразим совсем уж немыслимое: он получает основания выдвинуть против Форратьера громкое обвинение в отравлении. И что? Он воочию представил небрежную реплику Джеса, парирующего: "Просто шутка между старыми приятелями!". Грубоватая, но, конечно же, не опасная для жизни. "Или вы, Иллиан, здесь еще и за полицию нравов?" 

Как раз на этой мысли он и заснул. Потому что Джес в расстегнутом бархатном халате - не иначе влияние форкосигановской карикатуры! - который ведет урок пятимерной математики в их военном училище и орет на сидящего среди мальчишек тридцатилетнего Иллиана, угрожая того за незнание отправить на кухню мыть стаканы, определенно был ночным кошмаром. 

*** 

Форкосиган с утра выглядел неважно. Чего и следовало ожидать. Белки глаз покраснели, голос звучал еще более хрипло, чем обычно - коммодор то и дело откашливался, отхлебывал по глоточку шипучую воду. Спрашивать насчет головной боли Иллиан не стал, но от таблеток болеутоляющего на тумбочке осталась только пустая упаковка. 

\- Вчера я определенно что-то пропустил. - В голосе звучала мрачная ирония. - Рассказывай, Саймон. 

Десять минут назад он разбудил лейтенанта звонком, поинтересовавшись, верно ли понял оставленную записку. Иллиан примчался мгновенно. В результате два небритых, встревоженных, недоумевающих офицера сидели в половине девятого утра в форкосигановской каюте, каждый вцепившись в свою кружку с горячим кофе, точно утопающий - в спасательный круг. Иллиан хоть успел одеться по всей форме, а Эйрел просто накинул китель на плечи. Не важно. Сейчас время не для парада. Тем более что, похоже, в боевой обстановке они перешли на "ты". 

\- Да, Эйрел. И слишком много, чтобы дальше оставаться в неведении, - признался Иллиан честно. Вчера он испытывал глупое искушение утаить неприятные события от подопечного, пока не разрешит эту ситуацию сам, но, к счастью, оно быстро миновало. Не его ума дело решать подобные вещи. Тем более что решения он так и не нашел. - Я все сейчас расскажу. Но сначала я хотел бы задать пару вопросов. Можно? 

\- Смотря каких. - Эйрел хоть невесело, но улыбнулся. 

\- Только два. Первый. За время, в которое я вчера отсутствовал после обеда, заходил ли кто-то к тебе в каюту и выходил ли ты куда-нибудь сам? 

\- Нет. Кажется, звонил Ральф. Или это было до обеда? Не помню. Но не виделся я ни с кем точно. Я в курсе, что все мои встречи под контролем. Думаете, я вас обманываю, Иллиан? - досадливо спросил он. С явной настороженностью, раз уж перешел с имени снова на "вы". 

\- Не думаю, сэр, но спросить был обязан. 

\- Ладно, извини. А второй? 

\- Принимал ли ты за эту пару часов какие-то лекарства, и если да, то какие? 

\- Никаких, - недоуменно ответил Форкосиган. - А что? 

Иллиан выдохнул - итак, вторая гипотеза благополучно отпала - и принялся сжато излагать, "что". Анализ крови, транк вместе с алкоголем, симптомы, проверка еды. Ночной визит Форратьера - Эйрел только переспросил: "Вот как?". Запись в медкарте Ботари. Мокрый бокал. Перспективы допроса сержанта, которые Форкосиган, поморщившись, прокомментировал: "Под трибунал ему нельзя. Он совсем свихнется в одиночке". И невозможность доказать или добраться до настоящего виновника. 

\- Вот ублюдок Джес. Это он зарвался. - высказался Форкосиган без особых эмоций, разве что с легкой досадой. - А странно. Вспоминаю себя вчера - я же все помню, - и нет ощущения, что я был одурманен наркотиком. 

\- Так и не был, - поспешил объяснить Иллиан. - Это не наркотик, скорее - катализатор. Как мне растолковал главный хирург, похожего эффекта можно добиться, выпив бутылку бренди на голодный желудок и закусив "синей таблеткой". - Судя по хмыканью, Форкосиган прекрасно знал, как действует "синенький" стимулятор из боевой аптечки: сперва всплеск сил, а через пару часов - полнейший их упадок. 

\- И получить два похмелья сразу, - констатировал Форкосиган. - Как думаешь, сегодня на камбузе кофе особенно не удался, или это у меня последствия вчерашнего? 

Он отставил полупустую кружку, встал и принялся вышагивать по каюте. Пять шагов до двери и обратно, без комментариев и ругательств, с видом скорее задумчивым. Что-что, а с самообладанием у коммодора, похоже, все в порядке. Сам Иллиан, попытайся кто-то его отравить, не ограничился бы обыденным "ублюдок". 

На очередном витке Эйрел затормозил, подойдя к Иллиану почти вплотную. - Саймон, с твоей помощью я пережил вчерашний вечер без потерь. Спасибо. - Он улыбался, и все-таки в голосе Иллиану почудилось опасение. "Боится, что отчитаю его за буйство во хмелю или припомню... приставания? Не дождется". Форкосиган выдержал секундную паузу, и уже решительнее, громче продолжил: - Тогда давай перейдем от происшедшего к выводам из него. Будешь мне помогать как аналитик. 

Иллиан признался себе, что прозвучало это лестно. 

\- Итак. - Эйрел принялся загибать пальцы. - Каковы цели нашего дражайшего вице-адмирала? Желание развлечься не в счет. Форратьер собирается пожать эскобарские лавры, а я ему как кость в горле. Удивляюсь, что он вообще согласился на мое присуствие в своем штабе. И сейчас он пытается окольным путем меня убрать. Логично? 

Иллиан согласился одобрительным "гм". 

Форкосиган придвинул стул, оседлал задом наперед, удобно сложил руки на спинке. Вымотанный физически, морально он словно оживал на глазах. Взгляд заблестел, сделался острым, как отточенная сталь. Стало вдруг понятно, как тяжело ему давались эти недели молчаливой пассивной обороны. 

\- Попытка выставить меня пьяным идиотом перед моими же людьми в эту гипотезу вписывается. Но у Форратьера не вышло. Как он поступит - твое мнение? 

Интересно, что сейчас Эйрел подвергает испытанию: верность собственных рассуждений или ход мыслей своего лейтенанта? Иллиан хорошенько обдумал ответ. - Повторит попытку. Сорвется - будет искать другой способ. 

\- Вот именно, - удовлетворенно кивнул Форкосиган. - Джес терпеть не может проигрывать. А у меня нет никакого интереса играть с ним в игры престижа. Не подкинуть ли ему мысль, что проигрыша не было - что попытка сорвалась всего наполовину? Лучше всего, чтобы противник тебя недооценил. 

Эйрел определенно увлекся. Похоже, именно таким голосом он привык разъяснять своим штабистам боевую задачу. 

\- То есть? - переспросил Иллиан. Нет, последний тезис, разумеется, верен. Но как заставить вице-адмирала Форратьера счесть надкушенный лимон сладким? 

\- Предположим, он вообразит себе такую картину. Да, на совещании меня не было, случайность. Зато сегодня утром я ничего не заподозрил после вчерашнего и привычно... гм, опохмелился старыми запасами. И вошел в запой. Что мы выигрываем по такому сценарию? 

\- То, что он не предпримет в ближайшем будущем второй попытки? - попытался угадать очевидное Иллиан. 

\- Верно, - одобрил Форкосиган. - Первое: мы получаем отсрочку. Второе: ближайшие несколько дней я не выхожу к обеду, оправдываясь приступом язвы. Я отдыхаю от Форратьера, он же выходит из себя. Отсюда третье, и самое важное: своей дезинформацией мы спровоцируем противника на удар в якобы уязвимое место. Это плюсы стратегии, а каковы недостатки? 

\- Твоя подпорченная репутация. И необходимость прятаться в каюте. 

\- Разумно. Но я полагаю, Форратьер скорее поставит на завершающий удар, чем станет изводить меня мелкими уколами и сплетнями. Кстати, он наверняка попытается подставить меня под медкомиссию. Но списать ему меня некуда, а боевые действия еще не начались. Нет, недели затворничества определенно хватит. Благословенна будь исправная комм-сеть, позволяющая мне не манкировать обязанностями штабного офицера и не лицезреть при этом физиономию своего командующего. Станешь приносить мне обед? 

\- Вместе со свежими новостями? 

\- Конечно. Форратьер считает, что давнее знакомство дает ему премущества, что он знает, как мною управлять, - и пусть себе считает. Но и я его знаю. Сумею определить, когда он дойдет до кондиции. Когда откроется в нападении. По моим прогнозам - ему потребуется не больше недели. Пусть он сам выкопает себе яму, встанет на край и шагнет вперед. Важно, что не будет повода даже в приступе крайней паранойи обвинить меня в том, что я плету заговоры против командующего. 

Мрачный, придавленный необходимостью терпеть и оправдывать свои прошлые грехи Форкосиган куда-то исчез. Вместо него неожиданно обнаружился опасный, стремительно строящий план контратаки человек с горящим в глазах хищным азартом. Такого Эйрела совсем не хотелось спасать и опекать. Зато хотелось козырять и подчиняться как командиру. Каковым, кстати, по отношению к лейтенанту СБ Форкосиган формально не был. 

Сейчас Иллиана хватило лишь на единственное опасение: - Но такая... симуляция не раскроется раньше времени? 

\- Люди верят в то, во что им хочется верить; Джес - в первую очередь. Конечно, нам нужна будет полная поддержка главного хирурга. Возможно, еще и Ральфа. Тебе придется побегать, Саймон. И играть, но не переигрывать. 

Форкосиган не спросил: "Справишься?". Он просто самым естественным образом включил в свой моментально сложившийся план все доступные ресурсы - СБшника, по специфике своей профессии готового для разведки и ношения маски; давнего друга, обеспокоенного происками вице-адмирала; главного врача, уже продемонстрировавшего готовность прикрыть его фальшивым диагнозом... И Форратьера с его тщеславной мстительностью. Принцип дзюдо - противника повергает наземь его же собственный удар. 

Похоже, будет весело. 

*** 

На нижней палубе флагмана, как у любого боевого корабля, располагались лишь различные служебные помещения. Сейчас часть ангара для десантных катеров была свободна и переделана под спортивный зал. Сами катера, обычно необходимые во время автономных полетов, при подготовке флотилии к боевым действиям перебазировали на корабли-носители. Это еще раз напоминало о том, что флагман, несущий на своем борту штаб кампании, окажется на орбите Эскобара последним, а не будет брошен в самое пекло штурма. Этот факт мог бы огорчать Иллиана - молодого офицера, жаждущего боевой славы, - зато безмерно радовал Иллиана - офицера СБ, задачей которого была личная безопасность его подопечного. Хотя неясно, что возьмет вверх: завистливая неприязнь Форратьера к герою Комарры или его здравый смысл, не позволяющий самому опытному офицеру его штаба во время наступления бездельничать в тылу. 

Впрочем, это было дело будущего. А пока - спортзал. 

Высота потолка позволяла поставить в таком импровизированном спортзале даже десантную "стенку" для отработки операций в невесомости, захвата зданий или высадки с высоты. Но сейчас гравирешетки были отрегулированы на норму, а незадействованная "стенка" возвышалась сбоку в полутьме ажурной и шипастой сюрреалистической конструкцией. Середину же громадного помещения занимали самые обычные гимнастические снаряды, тренажеры и тренировочные маты. 

Согласно расписанию, днем сюда гоняли десант повзводно, а с семи и до полуночи наступало свободное время, которое могли использовать для своей тренировки господа офицеры. Командующие этой возможностью поголовно пренебрегали. Старшие офицеры предпочитали выкраивать время вне общей суматохи, после ужина или, кому позволяли навыки, догонять форму пилотированием, а не топтанием беговой дорожки у всех на глазах. А мичманы, лейтенанты и коммандеры подобным стеснением не страдали, поэтому встречались в толпе у спортивных снарядов не реже, чем в кают-компании. И в такой же непринужденной обстановке. 

Отзанимавшийся Иллиан окликнул коммандера Форинниса, когда тот с облеченным "фу-у!" уступил силовой тренажер очередному желающему. 

\- А, Иллиан! - Фориннис был вспотевший, запыхавшийся, но довольный. Коллеге по адъютантству, каковым считал Иллиана, он искренне обрадовался. - Какими судьбами? Я вас здесь последние дни не вижу. 

\- Дела не дают, - с легкой досадливой гримасой отмахнулся Иллиан. - А вы уже закончили? 

\- Нет, но через полчаса освобожусь, - пообещал Фориннис. Потом спохватился. - А что? Что-то срочное? 

\- Да нет, вы мне именно здесь и нужны, - вежливо улыбнулся Иллиан. - Не в службу, а в дружбу: не откажетесь от спарринга? Мне по должности положено заниматься с коллегами-СБшниками, но на флагмане только личная охрана принца, сплошь одни гренадеры - а я сегодня не в настроении позволять парням на голову меня выше выколачивать мною пыль из ковра. 

Долговязый Фориннис и сам смотрел на Иллиана сверху вниз, но со своим сложением скорее попадал в одну весовую категорию с лейтенантом. И это предложение воспринял с энтузиазмом. 

Иллиану происходящее было полезно сразу с трех точек зрения. Во-первых, он не лукавил - спарринга ему для поддержания формы давно недоставало. Во-вторых, было интересно проверить лощеного зерговского адъютанта - судя по досье, офицера скорее штабного, чем с реальным боевым опытом. И третье, и самое главное: иногда именно попытка ото всей души поколотить человека настраивает общение на дружеский лад. Так и вышло. Фориннис, при первом знакомстве отнесшийся к Иллиану с настороженным снобизмом, теперь сам предложил после тренировки посидеть в кают-компании за кружкой чая. Иллиан, растирая потянутое запястье - а заодно почти (но не совсем!) незаметно посматривая на хроно, - немедленно согласился. 

Зато он отнюдь не поддержал предложение выпить что-нибудь на градус крепче хорошо заваренного чая, сославшись коротко: "Служба". 

\- Опять до полуночи? - удивился Фориннис. 

\- Шеф меня ждет после восьми. Раз он сегодня отсыпался днем, то не ляжет допоздна. 

На лице Форинниса отразилось все недоумение, какое может испытывать дисциплинированный офицер по поводу человека, отсыпающегося в рабочее время. - Вчера днем Форкосиган тоже не выходил к обеду... 

\- Знаю. - Иллиан вздохнул. - Лечение, полу-постельный режим... Его высочество сильно рассердился? 

\- Весьма. Да вы сами видели, - развел руками Фориннис. 

О да, Иллиан видел и слышал. Замечание Зерга: "Чего только не придумают, чтобы совещание прогулять... подумаешь, язва! Бренди хлестать надо меньше". Его ворчание по поводу безответственных подчиненных, позволяющих себе болеть во время боевой операции. Намеки Форратьера на санаторное лечение, как будто планета внизу представляет собой сплошной курорт. Раздраженную реплику главного хирурга: "... если не желаете испортить себе аппетит окончательно, джентльмены, не предлагайте мне обсуждать диагнозы за обеденным столом". Непонимающий взгляд Форинниса, когда его сосед Иллиан отказался за обедом от столового вина в пользу минеральной воды. 

Эйрел Форкосиган в эти дни в основном отсиживался в каюте, и вся порция недоумевающих, любопытствующих или осуждающих взглядов доставалась его персональному СБшнику. Иллиан хранил полнейшее бесстрастие. Даже когда его подопечный, вынужденный покинуть свое убежище, был угрюм, отмалчивался или вдруг начинал говорить на повышенных тонах, потом резко себя обрывая. Когда тот вышел на люди непричесанным. Когда... нет, Форкосиган не подходил к кому-либо настолько близко, чтобы собеседник мог учуять запах спиртного, зато то и дело кидал в рот мятные пастилки. А ходил с неспешной осторожностью человека уставшего, больного или... нетрезвого. 

Джес Форратьер выглядел удовлетворенным. Это не доказывало ровным счетом ничего, кроме общеизвестного факта, что Форкосиган как подчиненный офицер ценен для него куда меньше, чем как объект издевок. Зато постоянно выходил из себя кронпринц Зерг. Он то и дело заводил речи о дисциплине и настроениях в экипаже - хитросплетенные, пафосные и в сущности ни о чем. Выводом как-то прозвучало, что экипажу требуется встряска, дабы (цитируя): "младшие офицеры перестали болтать, когда их не спрашивают, и бездельничать, когда по каким-либо причинам могут это сделать, а старшие - только и делать, что перекладывать друг на друга ответственность за это безобразие!" 

В общем, поговорить адъютантам разгневанного кронпринца и провинившегося коммодора - а неадъютантский статус Иллиана на флагмане старательно умалчивался - было самое время. 

\- У Форкосигана, кажется, тяжелый характер, - доверительно склонившись вперед, заметил Фориннис. 

\- Да уж! - не стал возражать Иллиан. - Но не уверен, что хотел бы поменяться местом с вами... если, конечно, не считать чести служить лично будущему императору. 

\- Его высочество бывает... безапелляционен, - осторожно признался Фориннис. 

"То есть ляпнет глупость и не желает от нее отступаться", перевел для себя Иллиан. - И как вы с этим справляетесь? - мягко поинтересовался он. - Поделитесь опытом. Я от властного и упрямого командира прихожу в совершенное отчаяние. Тем более сейчас. - Он вздохнул еще раз, досадливо запустив пятерню в не просохшие после душа волосы. 

\- Ну вы и сравнили, Иллиан, - возмутился из патриотических чувств Фориннис. - Комаррского Мясника и... кронпринца. - Однако, в чью именно пользу это сравнение, умолчали оба. - Уж если говорить про упрямство, помните вчерашнее? 

Иллиан понадеялся, что это "помните" имеет скорее риторический смысл. Но даже рассеянный любитель забывать в гостях чужие зонтики и путать имена половины своих знакомых вчерашнюю дискуссию забыл бы нескоро. 

\- ... и тащим этот форский снобизм дальше в галактику, на смех всем, - кипятится Форкосиган. Уже никто, кроме Иллиана, толком не может припомнить, с чего в кают-компании начался разговор и почему он перешел на повышенные тона. - Кто-нибудь здесь считает, что три буквы перед фамилией прибавляют ему ума? 

\- Говори только за себя, - сладким голосом поправляет Форратьер. - Про свой ум или про свою форскую кровь... ты ведь на четверть бетанец? 

\- И слава богу, - огрызается тот. - До чего доводят межродственные браки, хорошо видно на твоем примере. И вообще, - глубокий вздох, - я не о том. Не про кровь, а про дух. Форы делаются сборищем замшелых ископаемых. Которые любят красиво говорить о традициях и не видят дальше собственного носа. Жалко смотреть на то, во что мы превратились, - мягкий жест рукой очерчивает в один круг всех присутствующих. 

\- Лорд Форкосиган изволит осуждать институт форства? - надменно интересуется Зерг. 

\- Да, изволю! - занесенный кулак опускается на стол неожиданно мягко, лишь подрагивает на блюдце забытая и такая нелепая чайная ложечка. - И удивлен, что ваше высочество этого не делает... 

Форратьер останавливает вскипевшего было кронпринца движением ладони, поворачивается к Форкосигану. Голос его холоден и опасен: - Раньше ты любил рассуждать о политике спьяну, Эйрел... 

\- Офицерам на действительной службе не рекомендуется вести разговоры о политике, - неодобрительно заметил Фориннис. 

\- Знаю, - согласно кивнул Иллиан. - Это все ваши форские дела. Разве лорду-наследнику, да еще в его возрасте, кто-то указ? 

\- Я тоже фор. - Второй графский сын Фориннис вдруг сделался донельзя чопорным. - Но и помыслить не могу позволить себе подобные высказывания. 

\- Туше, коммандер! - примирительно вскинул ладони Иллиан. - Вы сами сказали, что у Форкосигана характер нелегкий. А свою лояльность империи он доказал не раз, и не словами. Да? 

\- Ну да, вы же из Безопасности, - смущенно улыбнулся Фориннис, - все время забываю. Нет, Иллиан, я не имел в виду чего-то в этом роде. И не думайте даже. Нелояльность? Скорее дурной тон. Фор-лорду просто неприлично рассуждать как горлопану из Лиги защиты простолюдинов. 

\- Об этом пускай у политофицеров голова болит, - легкомысленно махнул рукой Иллиан. - Мне хватает того, что сейчас к восьми - на ковер. - Он с сожалением смерил взглядом содержимое полупустой чашки, словно намекая, что скоро придется ее допивать и идти. 

\- Служба, - согласился Фориннис, - ничего не поделаешь. Желаю, чтобы за ваше долготерпение начальство вас отметило. Не нынешнее, так, - указательный палец, направленный куда-то в потолок, обозначал находящийся за добрым десятком тоннелей Барраяр, - имперское. 

\- Синие кубики? Ох, не дразните, коммандер, - чуть выделив паузой последнее слово, наигранно пожаловался Иллиан. - Лорд Форкосиган не делает мою задачу легче, и я лишь надеюсь, что по возвращении не буду разжалован до мичмана. 

Он допил чай, распрощался с доброжелательным Фориннисом и, еще раз озабоченно покосившись на хроно, покинул кают-компанию. 

Строго говоря, ничего этого делать было не обязательно. Ни смотреть на часы - в чипе памяти тикал скрытый счетчик времени, - ни тратить время на обсуждение обоих командиров. Но у нынешней беседы был один явный результат: заносчивый принцев адъютант проявил готовность слушать лейтенанта-простолюдина. И верить всему тому, на что тот жалуется. Иллиан не знал иного аккуратного способа донести до Форратьера намек, что его жертва то спит хмельным сном, то, просыпаясь, доводит до белого каления даже своего невозмутимого наблюдателя. Не идти же докладывать это самому? 

Теперь дело сделано, и можно возвращаться к Эйрелу. Черта с два тот спит! 

*** 

Разумеется, Эйрел не спал. Насколько Иллиан успел изучить его привычки, перед появлением своего лейтенанта тот прохаживался по каюте от стены к стене - тихо, не производя излишнего шума, - и то и дело глядел на хроно. И не удивительно: ему пришлось целый день соблюдать вынужденное затворничество, успешно маскируя его под запой. За это время Эйрел успел не столько издергаться ожиданием, - терпеливо ждать, как охотник в засаде, он умел, - сколько банально соскучиться. 

Едва за спиной Иллиана задвинулась овальная металлическая дверь каюты, Эйрел подался вперед с нетерпеливым:- Ну? Что? 

\- Ничего нового, - пожал плечами Иллиан. Развести руками для большей убедительности он не мог, ностольку нес запечатанный фольгой поднос с камбуза. На подносе был лишь тот минимум, что разрешен язвенному больному; однако изголодавшийся Форкосиган, уже потихоньку ополовинивший свой пакет с орешками, будет сейчас рад и несоленому пюре с тушеным мясом. Иллиан водрузил поднос на откидной столик. - Надеюсь, командующим вскоре сообщат, что я вынужден до поздней ночи караулить буйного Форкосигана, чтобы тот не натворил бед. 

\- До поздней ночи? - приподнял бровь Форкосиган. - А не уснешь? 

\- Когда это я спал на посту? - возмутился Иллиан и тут же непроизвольно зевнул, прикрывшись ладонью. После чая и неподвижного сидения за столиком физическая нагрузка незаметно обернулась предательской истомой в мышцах. 

Эйрел откровенно рассмеялся, но не обидно - ободряюще. И потянулся за едой. - Ты ужинал? 

\- Конечно. 

\- И какое настроение было за ужином? - Форкосиган энергично скреб ложкой по пластиковой тарелке, точно стремясь покончить с едой, как с досадной обязанностью. 

\- Обычное. Младшие офицеры взбудоражены, ждут предстартовых учений. К тому же большинство из них - как и я - не были в реальном бою. Им не избавиться от мандража, пока не прозвучат первые выстрелы. Но вы же не об этом? Ваше имя никто из них не поминал. 

\- Угу, - согласился Форкосиган с набитым ртом. Он проглотил содержимое последней ложки и бросил ее вместе со скомканной фольгой в тарелку, где оставались лишь потеки пюре на стенках и раскрошенный хлеб. Оглядел неприглядный натюрморт. - Станем выкидывать эту помойку сейчас или оставим для пущего эффекта? 

\- Мы рассчитываем на зрителей? 

\- Рассчитывай на лучшее, а готовься к худшему, - ответил Эйрел поговоркой. - Надеюсь, худшее не постучится к нам в дверь немедля, но, зная Джеса, я не удивлюсь. 

\- Тогда сними покрывало с постели. Официально ты все-таки болен, - посоветовал Иллиан. - И, если верить моим словам, проспал весь день. 

\- Логично. Тогда уж последний штрих... - Он выдвинул ящик, извлек знакомую бутылку. Чуть отодвинув плечом застывшего посреди комнаты удивленного Иллиана, прошагал в ванную, не закрыв за собой двери. Иллиан остался стоять на пороге, в темном проеме. 

Эйрел открутил чеканный колпачок и отпил прямо из горлышка, потом покатал дорогой напиток на языке - и сплюнул в раковину. - Прямо жалко добро переводить, - усмехнулся он. Внимательно оглядел себя в зеркале, хмыкнул и неожиданно подмигнул, обернувшись. - Похож я на человека выпившего, Саймон? 

\- Крючок на вороте расстегни, - безмятежно поправил его СБшный наблюдатель. 

\- И то верно, - согласился Форкосиган. - В таком виде на императорском совете докладывать, а не вдрызг напиваться. 

Насчет императорского совета он, пожалуй, переборщил. Ни суточная щетина, ни покрасневшие глаза - Эйрел пол-ночи нарочно просидел за коммом - не подходили к образу безупречного офицера. Алкогольное амбрэ, легкое, но ощутимое, идеально довершало картину. 

\- Ну вот, декорации мы подготовили, - пошутил Эйрел, завинчивая колпачок. Отнес бутылку на место, решительно захлопнул ящик и принялся загибать пальцы. - Ужином ты меня накормил, о новостях доложил - вернее, об их отсутствии. Что теперь? 

Ожидая ответа, он машинально присел на край незастеленной койки, потом, подумав, отодвинулся ближе к стене, сознательно стараясь измять вещественное доказательство. Маскарад его скорее забавлял, чем раздражал. А может, именно неприятная необходимость ломать комедию выливалась у него в нервную иронию. Судя по досье, словосочетание "чувство юмора" применялось к бывшему адмиралу Форкосигану не слишком часто. 

\- Если бы ты сейчас напивался на самом деле, я сидел бы у двери в полной готовности тебя перехватить, а ты демонстративно обращал бы на меня не больше внимания, чем на стул. Так вот. Изобразить предмет мебели, если надо, я могу и сейчас: чип мне заскучать не даст. Надо? 

\- Не вздумай, - погрозил пальцем Эйрел. - На одиночное заключение я не соглашался. Или... что это за приступ деликатности? 

\- Полагаешь, СБшнику скорее свойственно бесцеремонное любопытство? 

\- Ну... - Эйрел усмехнулся, но на секунду замялся, выбирая между честностью и вежливостью. 

\- Правильно полагаешь, - договорил Иллиан. И виновато хмыкнул: и признаваться неудобно, и фамильярность с прославленным Форкосиганом выходит не всегда легко. - Я именно чересчур любопытен: предупреждение первое и последнее, коммодор. 

\- Испугал... - протянул Эйрел. Поцокал языком, выдержал паузу. - Весь уже дрожу. Ты фастпенту в кармане не прячешь, Саймон? Нет? Вот и замечательно. - И решительно заключил: - Поговорим. Но учти: спрашивать будешь не только ты. Устроим вечер вопросов и ответов. 

А ведь не только затекшие мыщцы бросают засидевшегося в каюте Форкосигана от стены к стене, подумал Иллиан. Ещё совершенно непредставимая для него внутренняя... неуверенность? От двери - к столу, то ближе к Иллиану, то дальше. Психолог сказал бы: выраженное в действиях желание раз и навсегда разобраться с дистанцией, на которой находится от него назначенный императорской волей лейтенант. Что тот здесь делает? Заботится или надзирает? Подчиняется или командует? Искренен или хорошо натаскан? Форкосиган наверняка не терпит двусмысленности, и ему надо знать, забыть ли раз и навсегда случившуюся третьего дня пьяную откровенность или довести ее до конца. 

И ещё. Жесткая потребность выговориться есть у обоих. Оба невольно загнали себя в ловушку имиджем полнейшей служебной бесстрастности: скупые точные слова, сухой юмор, деловые распоряжения, невозмутимое лицо, а любые эмоции загнаны так глубоко, как только возможно. Слов нет, тандем из них поэтому получается неплохой: говоря Форратьеру, что они с Форкосиганом похожи, Иллиан не лукавил. Но тут склонность Иллиана невольно копировать манеру того, под чьим началом приходится работать, делается удушающей петлей обратной связи. И маска бесчувственного идола обоим периодически начинает изрядно натирать... 

Однако, откровенность - откровенностью, а есть вопросы, на которые отвечать определенно не стоит: им еще вместе работать. И никогда не знаешь заранее, где ступишь на минное поле. Поэтому Иллиан скрупулезно уточнил: - Честных ответов? Ведь на какие-то вопросы отвечать просто не захочется. 

\- Значит, ответ будет честный или не будет никакого, - с досадой, что приходится объяснять очевидное, отмахнулся Эйрел. - Это тебя устроит, формалист? 

\- Я не формалист. Я службист, канцелярская крыса и ходячая энциклопедия. - Ага, собеседник фыркнул от смеха. Досада успешно сглажена шуткой. - Кстати, это был вопрос? Да, устроит. 

\- Откровенно, ничего не скажешь, - улыбнулся Эйрел. - Ладно, спрашивай. 

Иллиан помедлил и присел рядом на одеяло: если уж разговор доверительный, незачем перекрикиваться через всю каюту. Легко сказать, "спрашивай". Одни вопросы казались простыми, но пустяковыми, другие важными - и совершенно не предназначенными к произнесению вслух, третьи просто дурацкими... Он решил начать с простого и хоть отчасти относящегося к ситуации. 

\- Твоя бутылка почти полная. Зачем ты держишь ее в ящике, если не пьешь? 

Форкосиган не удивился, не обиделся. В раздумьи потер пальцем губы и наконец ответил: - У меня со спиртным... особые отношения. Это лишнее, тем более в походе. А то, что эта бутылка просто есть под рукой, отбивает желание выпить. Знаешь, вот тебе аналогия. Когда я учился в Академии, мой отец-граф строго ограничивал мои карманные деньги курсантской стипендией, я старательно экономил... и как-то обнаружил, что в увольнительную просто пройтись по оружейным магазинам с полным кошельком в кармане столь же приятно, как размотать всю сумму на покупки. И вовсе не так разорительно. - Пауза: вежливое молчаливое предложение Иллиану переспросить что-то непонятное. Не переспросил? Хорошо. - Ну как, теперь моя очередь? 

Иллиан кивнул. - Ага. 

\- Чего ты ждал, когда позволил себе поставить этот чип? И что получил на самом деле? 

Да, Форкосиган попадает своими вопросами в цель с точностью снайпера, кладущего иглу за игрой в "яблочко" мишени. 

\- Ждал? Подвига во славу Империи и... разрешенного правилами жульничества для себя самого. Получил - необходимость постоянно тянуться вверх и стенку между мною и такими же младшими офицерами. Сослуживцы попроще, должно быть, считают меня мутантом. Но это не важно. 

\- Это изменилось отношение к тебе, - уточнил Форкосиган. - А ты сам изменился, как полагаешь? 

\- Наверное. Я стал осторожнее, и не в здоровье дело. Когда каждую свою глупость приходится помнить в подробностях, изо всех сил стараешься их не совершать. Лишь бы не увлечься и не забыть, что избежать неудачи не значит добиться успеха. - Иллиан улыбнулся. - Но пока с памятью у меня все в порядке, и я за собой приглядываю. 

\- Интересно. Теперь давай ты. 

\- Уж если мы заговорили о глупости... Вся эта мистификация может кончится чем-то очень глупым или скверным. А ты не боишься, что будешь выглядеть ду... не слишком достойно? 

\- Логично. - Эйрел покачал головой. - Наверное, стоит прежде всего сформулировать мои цели. Так вот, никакого намерения меряться с Форратьером по очкам у меня нет. - Безапелляционное отрицание подчеркнул символический хлопок ладонью по одеялу. - Мне все равно, и что он про меня думает, и кого в нашем поединке считает победителем. Когда я получал эту должность, мне пришлось либо сразу смириться с необходимостью терпеть Джеса, - он поморщился, как будто съел что-то очень невкусное или действительно проснулась его гипотетическая язва, - либо отказываться. А этот поганец не стоит ни моей отставки, ни ссылки в патруль. 

Похоже, Эйрел Форкосиган не впервые уговаривает себя, что в тот раз смирение оказалось правильным выбором. 

\- Черт с ним, с дражайшим вице-адмиралом, - продолжил он, махнув рукой, - пусть на все лады склоняет мою репутацию. Врать не буду: меня это чертовски злит, тем более что и характер у меня не самый легкий, и Джес знает, куда ударить. Но! - Жестом лектора Эйрел резко воздел указательный палец. - Настоящего вреда от этого нет. Следует пресекать только две вещи: его попытки окончательно подорвать мой авторитет среди подчиненных или повредить мне физически. Так? 

\- Так - согласился Иллиан. 

\- А остальное, - со вздохом подытожил Эйрел, устало опираясь спиной о стену и явно раслабляясь после мини-лекции, - будем терпеть. Это безопаснее; ключевое слово, да, Саймон? Кстати. Лови подачу: в твоем задании речь шла именно о моей безопасности? 

Нет, пожалуй, они не дошли еще до грани "ответа не будет". Ничто из объяснений Эзара не было абсолютной тайной из разряда "перед прочтением перерезать горло", а рассказать теперешнему Форкосигану о своих тогдашних сомнениях было бы только правильно. 

\- Сложно ответить. - Иллиан замялся и быстро поправил: - Не потому, что не хочу. Формально - да, именно о ней. А дальше я могу только перебрать варианты. Форратьер с кронпринцем - твои враги, но угрозы покушения от них вряд ли кто ждал. Я уже думаю, не мое ли присутствие провоцирует их нападать раз за разом. "Безопасность от тебя самого" - это скорее метафора. В политических интригах мой опыт невелик. На роль личного телохранителя подошел бы кто-то габаритами покрупнее. Разве что... император хотел дать тебе в качестве прикрытия человека, которому он сам может полностью доверять? Его доверие, потом твое... Вопрос доверия иногда важнее любых талантов. 

\- А ты обрадовался этому назначению? Победоносная кампания, медаль, повышение - так? 

"Искренне. Ты договорился отвечать искренне или не отвечать совсем". 

\- Вовсе нет. Скорее насторожился. Во-первых, я уже знал, что на совете лорд Форкосиган выступал против эскобарского плана. Во-вторых, опасался, что ты приравняешь меня к своим политофицерам, поскольку не очень-то жалуешь шпионов. А в прямом столкновении у меня шансов нет. 

\- Ты меня боялся? - тихо уточнил Эйрел. 

\- Нет. - Иллиан пожевал губу, задумался. - Разве что, боялся не подойти? Не знаю. В общем, это новый ответ, длинный и непростой, а сейчас моя очередь спрашивать! 

\- Я же говорю - формалист. - Эйрел с хрустом потянулся, закинув сцепленные ладони за голову. - Давай. Ну? 

\- Ты сам произнес имя. - Иллиан сделался серьезным, выдержал крошечную паузу. - Джес. Адмирал Форратьер. Он тобой одержим. Это даже ревностью нельзя назвать - тут что-то пострашнее. А что ты о нем думаешь? 

\- Я же говорил только что... - раздраженно начал было Эйрел и смолк. Смолк так надолго, что Иллиан уже успел проклясть собственное бестактное любопытство. Джес Форратьер... да пошел он к черту! А вот разрушить из-за него только-только сложившееся доверие было бы особенно обидно. Но тут Эйрел снова заговорил: 

\- Ладно, я же сам обещал отвечать честно. Я Джеса терпеть не могу, презираю, придушить готов - да, все правильно. Он портит все, что мне дорого, к чему ни прикоснется. Форратьер во главе флота - хуже чумы, в буквальном смысле. Моральная зараза. - Эйрел глубоко вздохнул. - Но было же время, когда он был моим лучшим другом! Мы были когда-то... - неужели он скажет "близки"? нет, - очень похожи. Вдруг он - то, чем я мог бы стать? Напоминание о моих собственных грехах? Может, именно по этой причине ему так легко удается меня задеть. А вовсе не потому, что он, как он сам считает, мастер тонких манипуляций. 

\- Но не стал же, - осмелился вставить Иллиан. 

\- Нет, не стал, - согласился Эйрел. - Знать бы еще, где мне посчастливилось подхватить иммунитет... или где он успел набраться этой подлой безнаказанности. Нет уж. Проще утешаться мыслью, что Джес всегда был паршивцем, просто я в двадцать с хвостиком оставался олухом, ни черта не умевшим разбираться в людях. - Вздох. Потом Эйрел отмахнулся, словно останавливая собственные излияния. - Не веришь? Ну и правильно делаешь. Никогда не недооценивай Джеса Форратьера: он кто угодно, но не ничтожество. И в их с Зергом паре мозги достались ему. - Снова пауза. - Впрочем, не поздно ли я тебя учу? Ты в секретариате давно? 

\- Четыре года. 

\- Значит, имел возможность наблюдать за Форратьером во всей его красе. - Иллиан кивнул. Эйрел помолчал: то ли собираясь с духом, то ли подыскивая наиболее точную формулировку. - Джес нынче забрался так высоко, что остается только удивляться, как у него кровь носом не идет. И склонности, которые он считает нужным выпячивать, дворцовые нравы превращают в извращенную моду. Тебя это коробит? 

\- Да. И сильно. 

\- Тогда можешь сказать, насколько ты в силах отличить неприязнь к человеку от неприятия его... предпочтений? Это и есть мой вопрос. 

\- Стараюсь их разделять, по возможности. - Иллиан развел руками. - Все упирается в самоуважение. Предпочтения - слово-то какое нашел. Вообще-то, что такое эти предпочтения, я знаю по себе. Ну и? Значит, я сам аморален? Или Форратьер такая абсолютная зараза, что пачкает все, куда только ни посмотрит? - Иллиан помолчал, запустил пальцы в коротко подстриженную шевелюру. - Стоп, не пойдет. Тема щекотливая, вот и я все пытаюсь спрятаться за красивые слова. А отвечать надо просто: да, мне нравятся не только женщины. К сожалению, это отчасти совпадает со вкусами милорда Форратьера. Но сужу я собственные поступки по своим, а не по его меркам. 

Эйрел не переспросил недоверчиво, не удивился признанию. Лишь подался вперед, на какие-то сантиметры сокращая дистанцию, и рокочущий баритон сделался самую малость тише, когда он спросил: 

\- И как тебе удается примирить знание о себе самом и то, что видишь в... отвратительной тебе персоне? 

\- С трудом, - признался Иллиан. - Сперва приходится запрещать себе самоуничижение. А потом учиться по-настоящему видеть не эту помянутую персону, а людей, которых уважаешь и ценишь. Правда, есть одна опасность: вглядевшись слишком пристально, рискуешь не отвести глаз. - Он фыркнул, - шутка это, шутка! - развел руками, потом помедлил и все же решился договорить: - От тебя - особенно. Извини. 

В шутке оказалось не меньше половины правды. Даже в буквальном смысле слова разглядывать Эйрела было завораживающе любопытно: обманчиво тяжелые черты лица совершенно менялись, когда он улыбался или его взгляд загорался внезапным интересом. А почему бы и нет? Иллиан твердо и спокойно поглядел Эйрелу в глаза. Он ничего не говорил сейчас. Просто держал паузу, как держат распахнутой дверь. 

Но Эйрела паузой не смутишь. Он хмыкнул, окинул Иллиана ответным взглядом и уточнил - скупо, с почти убедительной строгостью, полностью презрев игру в "вопросы-по-очереди": 

\- Будь добр, поясни. Это было откровенное предложение или попытка лести? Вариант с методом контроля я просто не рассматриваю. 

\- Предложение, - столь же лаконично пояснил Иллиан. И с пунктуальностью хорошего аналитика добавил: - Нескромное. 

Очевидно, от своих штабных аналитиков адмирал Форкосиган привык получать доклады по совсем другой тематике. Эйрел внезапно поперхнулся смешком, неубедительно выдаваемым им за кашель, и спешно прикусил губу. Лицо его побагровело - от сдерживаемого хохота или накатившего смущения, сказать было невозможно. Иллиан наблюдал за эволюциями форкосигановской мимики пристально, беззастенчиво и без малейшего сострадания. 

\- По спине похлопать? Водички? - участливо уточнил он у кашляющего Форкосигана. 

Эйрел только головой помотал. - Если бы по глотку чего-нибудь покрепче, - наконец выдавил он, - и вместе с тобой, Саймон. Жаль, что нельзя. 

"Итак, что мы имеем? Эйрел. Сидит прямо на кровати, рядом, рукой подать. С расстегнутым воротом. Раскрасневшийся, немного ошарашенный и явно взбудораженный происходящим. Сильный и властный, но... не слишком. Не настолько, чтобы благоговейно трепетать и ждать, пока тебя одарят вниманием. Можно попробовать потянуться и взять самому. Например, ситуацию в свои руки." 

\- От тебя и так пахнет хорошим спиртным, - напомнил Иллиан. - Меня это устроит. А красный ты настолько, словно уже успел выпить. Жарко? Верхнюю пуговицу расстегнуть? 

Его пальцы ловко справились с чеканным бронзовым кругляшом. А вот разрешения провести губами по шее, от края бежевого воротника гимнастерки к самому уху, он у Эйрела уже не спрашивал. Отстранился, повернул его голову к себе. Прославленный адмирал и великий Форкосиган остолбенел? Очень хорошо. Теперь повторить опыт. В губы? Наверное. Так же, как Эйрел целовал его самого позавчера, только теперь стена уже не у лейтенанта за лопатками. И покороче. Успеть полюбоваться выражением лица, смешливым изумлением, прорвавшимся сквозь обычное бесстрастие. Отодвинуться. Все, перекур. 

"Молчишь, Эйрел? Ошеломленно молчишь, как будто видишь меня впервые. И уж точно не ожидал от меня инициативы. Ты же привык брать, протягивать руку сам, исходить из собственных желаний - не важно, стыдясь или едко бравируя ими. Невыигрышная стратегия. Несмотря на всю пресловутую репутацию, в твоем досье за последние годы нет записей о... личных связях. Лишь короткое уведомление "раз в несколько месяцев посещает каваран-сарай, постоянных предпочтений нет". Что это: скрытность, порядочность, самоконтроль?" 

Загадка. Самый жгучий вызов любопытству Иллиана. 

"Вы были фатально неосторожны с пьяными поцелуями, мой коммодор!" 

*** 

Неправда, что положение личного императорского порученца, оснащенного к тому же супер-секретной электроникой, дает своему обладателю хоть какие-то преимущества. Красные лейтенантские кубики перевешивают все специальные статусы. И в толпе таких же младших офицеров, усаженных рядами в конференц-зале, лейтенант Иллиан выслушивал инструкции к будущим учениям по плановой эвакуации. 

Докладывал старпом "Форхартунга" коммандер Фуше, человек обстоятельный до педантичности, какому только и можно было поручить монотонное перечисление кодовых планов, тренировочных групп и аварийных выходов. Лейтенанты и мичманы, знакомые с этой процедурой и ранее, тем не менее роптать не смели, зато находили себе способы отвлечься от скуки происходящего, каждый в меру своей изобретательности. Самые смелые, преданно глядя Фуше прямо в глаза, тем временем локтем незаметно подвигали к соседу лист бумаги: искусство письменного трепа они не успели забыть с Академии. Да, наверняка почти вся сидящая здесь молодежь имела честь выйти из стен самого престижного на Барраяре военного учебного заведения. Иллиану в их возрасте на Академию элементарно не хватило денег, слогов перед фамилией да и, чего греха таить, способностей. 

Ну и что? Зато теперь на зануднейшем совещании у него было неоценимое преимущество перед страдающими от скуки лейтенантами - эйдетический чип. Ему не нужно было изучать заклепки на ближайших стенах, отсчитывая минуты до смены вахты, или рисковать недовольством старпома, тихо переговариваясь с приятелями. К его услугам был личный, глубоко законспирированный, кинозал. Кто знает, какие картинки прокручивает в памяти изобретательный лейтенант, полуприкрыв глаза? Единственной проблемой было не увлекаться, машинально делая на листе бумаги пометки "для памяти": человек знающий мог бы резонно счесть это издевательством. И еще сохранить на физиономии серьезное выражение сосредоточенности, а отнюдь не счастливую улыбку, наводящую на мысль о сытом коте и большом количестве сливок. 

Своими недавними воспоминаниями лейтенант Иллиан был до неприличия доволен. 

Первой, почти мимолетной реакцией Эйрела на поцелуй оказалось удивление. Короткий, осторожный выдох, прищуренные глаза. Тут же его сменило осторожное любопытство - эмоция человека, получившего дорогой подарок с явным сюрпризом. Микроскопическая настороженность, почти незаметная, если постоянно не прокручивать в памяти выражение знакомого до мелочей невозмутимого лица. 

Но момент был такой, что стало уже не до тонкостей. Когда два офицерских кителя, невзирая на знаки различия, устроились на одном кресле: лейтенантский оказался аккуратно расправлен на спинке, а коммодорский небрежно лег на подлокотник, подметая рукавом пол. Когда двое мужчин перекатывались по постели, целуясь так увлеченно, что не было даже секунды свободной чертыхнуться в адрес чересчур узкой койки. Когда Иллиан опрокинул Эйрела на себя, стягивая с него майку и крепко впиваясь пальцами в спину, прощупывая затекшую мышцу одну за другой, проводя ногтями вдоль хребта - и вызывая довольный стон. Когда уже Эйрел присвистнул с молчаливым одобрением, хорошенько разглядев и огладив ладонью сформированное часами тренировок тело... 

И, наконец, когда, чуть замявшись, Эйрел спросил: "Тебя можно?" 

На прямой вопрос последовал быстрый и прямой ответ, отнюдь не содержащий рассуждений о несовместимости отдельных позиций с честью офицера: 

\- Да. И даже нужно. 

...И неожиданное короткое торжество при виде ошеломленной на миг физиономии Эйрела. 

Который оказался замечательным любовником. 

Уже потом, отдышавшись, Иллиан поймал себя на том, что, как хороший аналитик, сравнивает и проводит параллели. С Эзаром. Эйрел был, безусловно, моложе и сильней, но не в этом дело. Скорее в разнице характеров. Императору часто случалось изображать гнев, сохраняя в душе полнейшее хладнокровие. А вот характер Эйрела был страстным и агрессивным по природе своей, проявляясь в равной степени как на капитанском мостике, так и в постели. Иллиан даже задумался, не была ли пресловутая каменная сдержанность Эйрела оборотной стороной свойственной тому от природы жесткости, которую он беспощадно обуздывал. 

Но в тот раз оба отбросили условности: Эйрел - деликатную сдержанность сильного, Саймон - стеснительность младшего. Отношения оказались понятными, как боевая команда, и неизбежными, как прикушенный зубами угол подушки. 

А у каюты - Иллиан это проверил давно - была прекрасная звукоизоляция. 

Картинки из следующего временного отрезка были чересчур личными для того, чтобы просматривать их прямо на совещании. Тут и безупречный самоконтроль способен дать трещину! Развлечения - развлечениями, но палку перегибать не стоит. Начальство удивится, если заметит, что описание процедуры шлюзования заставляет внимательного лейтенанта заливаться краской и тяжело дышать. 

Кстати, до шлюзования они уже добрались или ему только показалось? Иллиан прислушался. 

\- ... Итак, - продолжал вещать коммандер Фуше, расхаживая вдоль высветившейся на стене конференц-зала план-схемы, - спасательно-аварийное оборудование крейсера включает в себя, последовательно: десантные челноки полетной палубы, боевую броню, вакуумные скафандры и спасательные коконы, заряженные в бортовые катапульты. Размещение устройств согласно боевому расписанию в отсеках B и C нижней палубы, резервных спасательных коконов - в аварийных стенных шкафах. Процедура шлюзо... 

Ага, точно. Видимо, краем глаза он все-таки успевал отслеживать ключевые моменты в демонстрации старпома, даже смазанные вспыхивающими перед внутренним взором картинками. Хотя голос в голове у Иллиана звучал громче, чем речь докладчика, и вещи, которые тот произносил, были важнее. 

Было уже далеко за полночь, но сна - ни в одном глазу. Странно, обычно после такого засыпаешь как убитый. Они с Эйрелом лежали бок о бок на койке, нагишом, не озаботившись даже аккуратно поделить смятое тонкое покрывало - одеяло валялось на полу, поверх брошенного белья - и разговаривали. Постельные разговоры перетекали в деловые и обратно, и никто из двоих не находил это странным... 

\- Никогда бы про тебя не подумал. Ты слишком правильный, Сай. Чопорный, застегнутый на все пуговицы... 

\- Ты видишь на мне сейчас хоть одну пуговицу? 

\- И то верно. 

Эйрел глубоко, вкусно зевнул. Иллиан, прикорнувший у него на груди, не удержался - заразился этой зевотой, потянулся, потряс головой. Форкосиган рассеянно поскреб шею, которую защекотали торчащие на макушке лейтенанта взлохмаченные пряди. 

\- И начальство твое не в курсе? 

Иллиан сделал паузу, пожевал губу. Наконец, нашел наиболее приемлемый вариант ответа. - Это начальство всё и всегда знает. 

Эйрел хмыкнул, приподнял бровь. В ракурсе снизу это смотрелось совсем необычно. - Эзар знает? И приставил тебя ко мне? 

Интересно, какой подтекст таится в этом вопросе? "Он предполагал, что мы согрешим". "Ему был нужен рядом со мной человек без предрассудков". "О чьей личной жизни он позаботился?" Или даже "А он сам не ревнует?" 

\- Не будет тебе ответа, - улыбнулся Иллиан, проводя пальцем по рельефу грудных мышц. Эйрел довольно поежился. - Не хватало мне еще по ночам аналитиком работать. 

\- Хитрец. 

\- Гм. "Дело СБ - собирать информацию, а не распространять ее". Это я вспомню и посреди ночи. 

\- Все ясно. Ты решил меня допросить с пристрастием, - лениво пошутил Эйрел, показательно вздохнув. 

\- Вроде того. Но ты раскусил мое коварство и предпринял ответный натиск. Так я упустил стратегический момент: полчаса назад ты бы рассказал мне все, что угодно... 

\- Ты тоже. Признался бы, если потребовалось, в интимной связи со статуей Дорки Справедливого, причем со всадником и конем по отдельности. 

Иллиан засмеялся, перекатился на бок, повернул Эйрела к себе так, чтобы видеть лицо, а не созерцать перспективу того, что от груди и ниже. Тоже увлекательное зрелище, но сейчас он хотел глядеть ему в глаза. Вопрос того требовал. 

\- Эйрел, а ты спал с кем-нибудь из тех, кто сейчас на корабле? Джеса, не к ночи будь помянут, не считаем. 

\- Ревнуешь? - Рокочущий низкий голос выразил самую малость удивления. 

Банальный вопрос, закономерный контрвопрос. Иллиан обдумал ответ, который бы точно прервал эту цепочку двусмысленностей. - Я - нет. А вот ревность Форратьера уже обещает нам немало неприятностей. И о такого рода проблемах мне следует знать заранее. 

\- Обойдешься. - И все же, смягчая резкость ответа, Эйрел положил ладонь Иллиану на затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы, решительно притянул голову к себе. Поцеловаться? Хорошее дело. За него можно простить даже попытку уйти от ответа. 

\- Никто меня не ревнует, - все-таки договорил Эйрел, когда они вынырнули к поверхности глотнуть воздуху. - Даже Джес. Он злится оттого, что ничего не в силах со мною поделать, но сам я ему даром не нужен. 

\- Тогда что мы делаем здесь три дня подряд? 

\- Создаем у Форратьера иллюзию, что я - беззащитная, мяконькая, вкусная добыча, плывущая к нему прямо в руки. 

Любопытный подбор слов. Представить Эйрела мяконьким тяжело было даже сейчас. Беззащитным... ну да, голый мужчина в определенной степени уязвим. Иллиан как бы нечаянно подтянул покрывало. Вот "вкусный" - это адекватный термин. Вообще обстановка наводила совсем на другие мысли, которые Иллиан и счел нужным озвучить: 

\- Или убеждаем его в том, какая мы замечательная... гм, парочка? 

\- Неизбежный риск, - согласился Эйрел. - Но зная, на чем Джес помешан... Он бы заподозрил этот вариант, даже если бы ты на самом деле молча караулил меня у двери. Что это тебе вдруг неуютно, Саймон? Потому что догадка стала справедливой? 

\- Врать не моргнув глазом я тоже умею, - успокоил его Иллиан. 

Как раз сейчас умение не допускать эмоции на свою безмятежную физиономию Иллиану пригодилось. Он преданно смотрел в глаза старпому, выражая должный интерес к эвакуационным планам, но размышлял совсем о другом. 

Что у них теперь за отношения с Эйрелом? Интересные. Симпатия, забота и откровенное желание. И никакой сентиментальности. В любом случае, ревности там не место. Другое дело, что сложившийся многоугольник... чреват. Помимо очевидного, у него множество сторон. Форкосиган до сих пор влюблен в свою сбежавшую бетанку. Форратьер одержим отношениями, которые имели место двадцать лет назад. Самому Иллиану по возвращении предстоит сделать Эзару полный доклад... 

Нет, не надо загадывать на пару месяцев вперед. Сосредоточимся на задачах ближайших нескольких суток. 

Что там вещает коммандер Фуше? "Переход на шестичасовую готовность, предполетная подготовка, походное положение..." Уход флота с орбиты запланирован не позже, чем через три дня. Значит, неожиданной учебной тревоги следует ожидать завтра. Иллиан же побеспокоится, чтобы прилипнуть к своему подопечному как банный лист и не отходить от него не на шаг. 

А о личном он потом подумает. Впереди для этого еще много... совещаний. 

*** 

Дверь каюты зашипела и щелкнула. Форкосиган спокойно обернулся на звук. 

\- Саймон, ты? Что такой встрепанный? 

\- Гм... правда? - Иллиан пригладил взмокшие волосы ладонью, подумал и полез в карман кителя за расческой. - Бегал. Сперва по обшивке в тяжеленном скафандре, потом сюда через все палубы. Был почти уверен, что именно за время моего отсутствия с тобой что-то случится. А ты сидишь себе спокойно, и никому не нужен. Обидно, а? 

\- Ужасно обидно, - усмехнулся Эйрел. - День прошел зря. Ну а ты свой зачет сдал или провалил? 

\- А ты как думаешь? - ответил Иллиан вопросом на вопрос. И нарочито гордо пояснил: - На две секунды меньше норматива. Хотя эти жестяные гробы с сервоприводом - не мое амплуа. Я СБшник. Могу стрелять, драться, страдать паранойей, искать шпионов в каждом углу и писать аналитические отчеты. А кроссы в скафандре мне противопоказаны. 

Он по привычке поискал глазами свободный стул, но не стал вынимать его из настенных креплений, а присел прямо на застеленную кровать. Так, как сделал бы в собственной каюте. Подумав мимоходом, что на будущее конспирации ради стоит проследить, чтобы такая непринужденность накоротке с командиром не вошла в привычку. 

\- И с кем ты станешь драться, если нас, не дай бог, подобьют? - продолжил допытываться Эйрел. 

\- Если нас подобьют, я постараюсь прежде всего запихнуть в аналогичное устройство своего нерадивого подопечного. То есть тебя. Ты-то тренировками манкируешь. 

\- Привилегии должности, - парировал Форкосиган, - Штабист в скафандре смотрится внушительно, но бесполезно и глупо. И так я в своей жизни поносил его в общей сложности дольше, чем ты... гм, штаны. 

Иллиан подумал, что в нервном юморе, в котором сейчас упражняются они оба, определенно есть какая-то натянутость. Но Форкосиган ни за что не признается, что и ему не по себе. Не по себе отчего? Что не сработали искусные расчеты, планировавшие ответный ход Джеса на сегодняшний день? Или потому, что отвечать на чужой ход - заведомо менее выигрышно, чем иметь возможность действовать самому? Чертова защитная позиция... 

\- К тому же, - подытожил Эйрел нейтрально, - на флагмане эти тренировки представляют собой чистой воды условность и дань дисциплине. Нашему кораблю суждено оставаться так далеко за линией фронта, что расположение здешних эвакуационных отсеков имеет лишь умозрительное значение. Разве что мальчишкам тренировка полезна. Сколько групп уже прошло? 

\- Я был в третьей. 

\- Такими темпами это продлится до вечера. - Эйрел скользнул взглядом по светящимся цифрам настенных часов. - Они явно не торопятся. Вряд ли мне имеет смысл выбираться в тактическую рубку, пока на корабле царит бедлам. 

Он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и только начал вставать, как загудел зуммер комм-пульта. 

\- Форкосиган слушает, - отозвался он автоматически, еще не успев взглянуть на номер. 

А стоило бы. Звонившим оказался вице-адмирал Форратьер. 

\- Форкосиган? - Это прозвучало резко и отрывисто, с точно дозированным налетом наигранного удивления, как будто звонивший не ожидал ответа или предполагал увидеть у комма кого-то другого. - На штабное совещание ко мне в каюту, быстро. 

\- А... - начал было вовремя спохватившийся Эйрел, который отнюдь не намеревался демонстрировать своему командующему трезвую бдительность. 

\- Я сказал, быстро, - перебил его Форратьер и довершил приказ явно заранее заготовленной фразой вполголоса: - Не в состоянии идти - добирайся на четвереньках. - И эффектно оборвал звонок. 

\- Ну вот и дождались. - Эйрел зашел в ванную, оглядел себя в зеркало, повертев головой, потом с усилием растер ладонями щеки и набрал в рот немного коньяка - чтобы тут же с отвращением сплюнуть в раковину. - Все по местам. 

*** 

Мизансцена по ту сторону двери форратьерской каюты показалась Иллиану превосходно поставленной. Кронпринц в густо расшитом золотом зеленом мундире развалился в обитом красным бархатом кресле, похлопывая себя по голенищу кончиком кавалерийского стека. Стек хорошо гармонировал с начищенными до зеркального блеска парадными сапогами; поневоле возникала мысль, о том, что где-то в грузовом трюме припрятан белый конь для торжественного въезда на покоренный Эскобар. Адмиралы Форратьер и Форхалас стояли чуть поодаль, возле комм-пульта, где светились какие-то схемы и графики: какие именно, было не разобрать, поскольку с такого угла зрения изображение смотрелось полупрозрачным. Джес, опершись одной ладонью на стол, нервно катал в пальцах другой магнитную карточку. Ральф упер кулак в бедро и, набычившись, подался вперед. Один был красен, другой бледен от злости. Очевидно, спор был в самом разгаре. 

Эйрел с Иллианом появились как раз на середине реплики Форхаласа: 

\- ... и это совершенно недопустимо: менять планы на пол-дороге, без утверждения генштабом и Его Императорским Величеством! Вице-адмирал Форратьер, вы хотя бы приблизительно представляете себе количество потерь, которые вам придется записать на счет вашего же авантюризма?! 

Голос Форратьера был едок. - Форхалас, война не сводится к исполнению... балета! С заранее расписанными позициями и фуэте. 

\- К авангардистским импровизациям она тоже отношения не имеет! - взорвался Форхалас. - Вы что, получили новые разведданные о положении противника? 

\- Почти угадали. - Форратьер, разведя руками, отошел от стола, чтобы занять стратегически выгодную позицию за спинкой кресла кронпринца. - Как верно подметил Его Высочество, оперативное изменение планов сделает безрезультатным любой без исключения шпионаж. А решительные действия поднимут моральный дух солдат. 

Зерг довольно улыбнулся, однако промолчал. Довольно странно, поскольку выражения "моральный дух" и "дисциплина" в последние дни срабатывали для него на манер пускового слова, даже за обеденным столом вызывая к жизни длинные, пафосные речи. Не имея реального опыта в военной стратегии, кронпринц избрал своей нивой воодушевление собственных солдат, как он это понимал. Но сейчас он смолчал. Почему? Разве что Форратьер убедил принца до начала разговора, что лучшее оружие того - молчание. Значит ли это, что сцена целиком и полностью срежисссирована заранее? 

Форхалас мученически вздохнул: - В таком случае, отчего бы нам вместо Эскобара не выбрать Ро Кита? Это точно собьет с толку разведку врага... 

Очевидно, разговор этот шел уже не по первому кругу, раз педантичный адмирал Форхалас позволил себе откровенную иронию. За которую Форратьер не замедлил ухватиться: 

\- Я ожидаю от своего начальника штаба четкого доклада, а не шуточек! У вас есть другие контраргументы, кроме отсутствия бюрократических виз на разработанной идее? 

\- Безусловно. - Форхалас явным усилием воли сделался сух и вежлив. - Оставлю в стороне боевой дух - он в компетенции политофицеров, - и соображения контршпионажа, для которого есть служба безопасности. Но стратегию блицкрига при взятии укрепленной, ожидающей потенциального удара планеты я считаю крайне неудачной. И со мной согласен Генштаб, отвергнувший этот вариант месяцем ранее. Не доверяете моей тридцатилетней профессиональной репутации, спросите у других компетентных экспертов. 

Кивок в сторону Форкосигана подтвердил, кого начштаба флота имеет в виду. Форхалас рассчитывал на появление на поле боя подкрепления? Не самый удачный вариант. Иллиан сомневался, что Форратьер сейчас согласится со мнением коммодора Форкосигана по какому-либо вопросу: даже насчет того, сколько составляет дважды два. 

Форратьер тщательно выдержал паузу и смерил Эйрела взглядом сверху вниз, точно не виденную им ранее диковину из кунсткамеры. Увы, его испепеляющий взгляд пропал даром - судя по виду, Форкосигана сейчас больше занимала собственная головная боль, чем чужая неделикатность. Джесу пришлось выразительно переспросить: - Ну-с, и что же скажет эксперт с бесценным комаррским опытом? 

Форкосиган шагнул к комм-пульту, окинул взглядом ворох открытых страниц, поморщился, шевельнул рукой, точно желая прижать пальцы к гудящему виску, но остановив движение на полпути. Кроме Иллиана, этот жест почти никто и не заметил. - По поводу чего конкретно? 

\- Сложно разобраться, Эйрел? - участливо переспросил Форратьер. - Я поясню. Как командующий кампанией я предложил изменить оперативную диспозицию. Вместо затянувшейся осады взять планету ударным броском крейсерского соединения, включая все тяжелые корабли до единого. Да-да, и этот тоже: ни у кого не получится отсидеться в безопасности в тылу во время боя. Орбитальные станции мы сметем массированной атакой за первые же полчаса. А после того, как Эскобар капитулирует, их хваленый флот мы получим в качестве репарации победителям, нетронутым. 

С тактикой орбитальных сражений СБшник Иллиан в последний раз имел дело еще в училище, на третьем курсе. Однако даже ему предложенный вариант показался глупостью. Но глаза у Форратьера горели маниакальным блеском, намекавшим, что командующий не желает слышать ни единого возражения против своей идеи. Пьян? Наглотался наркотиков? Ведет какую-то игру? Судорожно сжатая в руке магнитная карточка подсказывала, что от претворения нового плана в реальность вице-адмирала отделяет только должным образом зафиксированная подпись. 

\- Самоубийство, - констатировал Эйрел и принялся загибать пальцы: - Вероятность получить превосходящий наши силы отпор на подходе к планете достаточно велика, флот в походном положении уязвим, тылы и корабли поддержки остаются незащищенными. По сути, мы рискуем последовательно потерять все крейсера и оставить у себя только десантные корабли, которые эскобарский флот уничтожит в последующие часы. При этом оценка потерь даже по оптимистическим прогнозам неутешительна. Даже если случится чудо и мы победим - мы всего лишь победим дорогой ценой на месяц ранее запланированного срока. Вот к чему приведет это скороспелое решение. Достаточно? 

\- Иного я и не ждал, - фыркнул Форратьер. - Хороши у меня штабисты. Один - обеими руками за трусливую осторожность, другой за санкцией на каждый чих собирается бежать в Генштаб. Никому из вас, гениев, не приходит в голову, что первоначальный план Генштаба был только прикрытием? И что полномочий кронпринца достаточно, чтобы держать часть этого плана в тайне до определенного момента? - Голос Форратьера сорвался на крик. - И что уровень этих полномочий не предполагает подобных колебаний у подчиненных?! 

Иллиан отчетливо видел: мысль о секретном плане наступления, известном лично Его Высочеству (отнюдь не блиставшему репутацией опытного стратега), зато из соображений контршпионажа скрытом от его штаба, повергла обоих старших офицеров в оторопь. Форкосиган фыркнул, пробормотав себе под нос: "Это что за сказки?". У адмирала Форхаласа субординация взяла верх, и он ограничился обтекаемым: - В таком случае я желал бы видеть письменный приказ о введение в действие нового оперативного плана, если уж не был осведомлен о его наличии заранее... по недостаточности допуска. 

Форратьер широко развел руками, поцокал языком, медленно отошел в сторону. Сделал красноречивый жест в сторону принца: - Вот наш план. И гарант верности моих слов. Что какая-то подпись по сравнению с наследником престола, самим императором поставленным во главе военной кампании? - И удовлетворенно заключил: - Вы оспариваете мои слова или слово Его Императорского Высочества, Форхалас? 

\- На слово, милорды, верят только в карточных долгах, - неуступчиво отрезал адмирал. 

Глаза Джеса Форратьера радостно засияли, словно все четверо действительно сидели за карточным столом, и ему только что пришел крупный выигрыш. - Ого, мятеж! По счастью, документально зафиксированный. - Короткий взгляд в сторону Иллиана и синхронный щелчок кончиком стека по голенищу: Зерг наблюдал за происходящим неотрывно, как за хорошим спектаклем. - Серебряные глаза никогда не закрываются, не так ли? 

Иллиан подумал, что мир определенно встал с ног на голову. Черное - это белое, молчаливое одобрение кронпринца важнее прямого императорского приказа, а отказ штаба единогласно подписаться под самоубийственным предложением командующего - мятеж? Логика отправилась в краткосрочный отпуск, но не это сейчас было важно. Важна - магнитная карточка, символ полномочий командующего флотом, которую взвинченный Форратьер нервно вертел в пальцах. 

Эйрел встрял в паузу с... да, с точно рассчитанной неуклюжестью. - Форратьер, при чем тут мятеж? Ты же погубишь флот к чертовой матери! Хочешь дать мне полчаса, чтобы я объяснил это с выкладками в руках, или поверишь, - пауза, жест открытых ладоней, - на слово? 

И Джес Форратьер ожидаемо взорвался. - А тебе, Эйрел, - заорал он, - раз уж ты не способен вести себя как должно в присутствии начальства, я объясню на твоем языке. Приказы командования НЕ обсуждаются! Если командующий флотом приказывает тебе снять штаны и встать во фрунт, то ты должен задать только один вопрос - "как быстро"? И это я тебе объясню без всяких выкладок!! Ботари! 

Форратьеровский денщик все это время подпирал одну из стен каюты, словно очень уродливый атлант, и внимания требовал не больше, чем прочая мебель. Теперь-то он зачем понадобился? Сержант молча выпрямился перед Джесом, оказавшись на целую голову выше своего адмирала, человека вполне среднего роста. 

\- Раздевайся, - небрежно приказал Форратьер. 

Происходящее было... неправильно. Хотя формально вице-адмирал был полностью в своем праве по отношению к собственному денщику. Нет, даже не неправильно - непристойно. Именно потому, что издевательский приказ Ботари принялся исполнять деловито и бесчувственно. Закончив раздеваться - движениями аккуратными, но резкими и дергаными, точно грубая механическая кукла, - он застыл возле кучи снятой одежды, выпрямившись и недвижно свесив широкие костистые ладони. 

Иллиан сглотнул и незаметно отвел глаза. У Эйрела дернулась щека, но он смолчал. На лице Форхаласа начало медленно проступать изумленное отвращение выходкой вице-адмирала. Кронпринц, отложив стек, несколько раз демонстративно хлопнул в ладоши. 

\- Вот! Образцовый солдат. - Форратьер неумолимо двинулся к Эйрелу, по дороге процедив денщику сквозь зубы "пшел!". - Дошло, Эйрел? Ты наконец понял, кто здесь командует? Или мне продолжить демонстрацию? 

На щеках у Форратьера горели резко очерченные лихорадочные красные пятна. "А ведь с него станется приказать раздеться всем присутствующим", подумал Иллиан с неприятным холодком в груди. "Со штабистами у него этот номер точно не пройдет, но начнет-то он точно с меня, как с младшего по званию". Дело было не в стеснении. Просто самому делать в нынешней ситуации стратегически верный выбор между неуступчивостью и покорностью ему совсем не хотелось. 

Эйрел произнес очень тихо, в последней попытке сопротивления: - Если бы ты только собирался оставить наших солдат без штанов. А ты же их угробишь! Ты и правда согласен просрать собственную победу, чтобы меня переспорить? 

\- Переспорить? Твое дело - слушаться. Усвоил? - Слова срывались с губ Джеса, точно капли слюны. Он принялся теснить Эйрела в сторону. Тот скривился, точно на язык ему попалось что-то невкусное. Форратьер оперся обеими руками в обитую красным шелком стену, заключив Форкосигана словно в клетку, нависнув сверху. Эйрел закаменел, притиснув локти к бокам, стараясь всеми силами не коснуться Форратьера, как чего-то грязного. На скулах у него ходили желваки. 

\- Ну что, сам разденешься? - поинтересовался Джес. 

Зерг неожиданно разразился резким хохотом: - Разденешься, Форкосиган? 

Иллиан взмолился неизвестно кому, чтобы у Форкосигана хватило выдержки не отвечать на эту чудовищную подначку. Слово "мятеж" еще висело в воздухе. Форратьер об этом тоже не забыл и пошел ва-банк, оскалившись и усилив нажим до предела: 

\- Когда-то ты так радовался, оказываясь передо мной без мундира - или подо мной без штанов... 

В застывшей тишине каюты оказалось слышно каждое слово. 

Форхалас буквально онемел, осознав, что разговор ступил на такой тонкий лед, что Эйрелу нужно выбираться оттуда самому. Иллиан, сам того не замечая, крутил пуговицу на обшлаге, чтобы хоть чем-то занять пальцы, сами тянущиеся к кобуре парализатора. Он сам себе поразился, какой волной горячей оскорбленной ревности его накрыло в тот момент, когда в довершение сказанного Форратьер впился в губы Эйрела поцелуем. 

Эйрел не шевельнулся, тем более не отшвырнул вице-адмирала через всю каюту. Выражение его лица сделалось усталым и брезгливым, губы решительно сжались, словно происходящее было какой-то неприятной медицинской процедурой. Но и только. 

Секунда растянулась в длинную тягучую бесконечность. За нее Иллиан успел перебрать десяток "если". Как ему следовало бы поступить, если... если бы он печенкой не чувствовал искусственную неправильность в истерике Форратьера... если бы Эйрел был реально пьян, а не притворялся... если бы они с Эйрелом не переспали... 

Первым среагировал Ральф Форхалас. С приглушенным рычанием он рванулся вперед, оттащив Форратьера за плечо. Иллиан отстраненно подивился, насколько и резкой и быстрой оказалась реакция самого старшего из присутствующих в комнате. Похоже, Форхалас до последнего момента верил, что вице-адмирал опомнится сам. Теперь его буквально колотило; он встряхнул Форратьера за грудки, как напроказившего курсанта, шипя что-то вроде "распущенный недоумок". 

Зерг замер с отрытым ртом. На выходки Форратьера он реагировал вовсе не с таким откровенным недоумением. Неужели известный ему сценарий закончился, уступив место импровизации? 

Иллиан сам не заметил, как парализатор оказался у него в руке. В кого стрелять? Если за своего получающего заслуженную трепку командира вступится еще и сумасшедший голый сержант, ситуация окончательно перестанет быть контролируемой... 

Эйрел оторвался от стены, сплюнул и вытер рот ладонью. - Отпусти его, Ральф. Ты же видишь, что это откровенная провокация. 

Кипящий Форхалас удивленно обернулся, разжал пальцы. 

Форратьер быстро отступил к креслу кронпринца, одергивая мундир. Неужели испуган силовым отпором с той стороны, откуда совсем не ждал? - И вправду, адмирал, - укоризненно и почти спокойно выговорил командующий своему начштаба, освободившись от его хватки. - Не стоит. 

Эйрел, кашлянув, пробормотал: "Прошу меня извинить, господа", - повернулся и решительно направился в сторону ванной. Проходя мимо Джеса, он бросил: "Тебе повезло, я мог и сблевать". Форратьер предпочел сделать вид, что не слышит. Из-за плотно прикрывшейся двери ванной звуков было не различить, лишь гудение воды в трубах. Захотел ли коммодор Форкосиган прополоскать рот, или его действительно внезапно замутило, осталось тайной. 

Джес, склонившись к уху Зерга, что-то шепнул. "Коньяк", прочитал по губам Иллиан. 

Форхалас крепко сжал кулаки и процедил буквально сквозь зубы: - Форратьер. Если вы желаете подобающего уважения к вашей должности, ведите себя как императорский офицер, а не как баба. Вы обязаны присутствующим извинениями за случившееся. И уберите отсюда этого вашего... унтера. 

\- Одевайся и вон отсюда, - коротко приказал Форратьер оцепеневшему у стены Ботари и вновь повернулся к Форхаласу. 

\- Адмирал, не зарывайтесь. Один раз я прощу вам попытку нападения на старшего офицера, - глаза Форратьера угрожающе блеснули, - из уважения к вашим сединам, но больше неповиновения не потерплю. Вам сейчас и так чересчур легко убедить меня, что в качестве штаба я получил сборище вольнодумцев. В этом случае единственное, что мне останется - объявить на флоте чрезвычайное положение и передать командование единолично Его Высочеству. - Подразумевал вице-адмирал, разумеется, себя самого. 

Голос Форратьера постепенно окреп до крика. - Если вы желаете оставаться на своем посту и быть мне полезным своими советами, извольте подчиняться! - рявкнул он. - Распустили своих штабистов, они возомнили о себе черт-те что! - Как раз в качестве иллюстрации к сентенции распалившегося командующего из ванной появился Эйрел, вытирая влажное покрасневшее лицо носовыми платком. - Рассчитываете, что дисциплинарные взыскания вас не касаются? Форхалас, объявите всему штабу, что я... 

Пауза. Джес досадливо потер лоб и уточнил у Первого командующего на полтона ниже. - Где там шляется ваш Фориннис, кронпринц? Когда адъютант нужен, его не дозовешься. 

\- Так учения же. Помнишь, Джес? - услужливо подсказал Его Высочество. 

\- Ах, учения! Вот и замечательно. Так, Форхалас, скажите своими бездельникам, что я приказал им отправляться на учения вместе с младшими офицерами. И начните прямо вот с этого красавца. - Брезгливый кивок в сторону Форкосигана. - Коммодор, вам все ясно? Идите прыгать вместе с лейтенантами, может, это вас научит субординации. Немедленно. И я лично осведомлюсь о ваших результатах. - И, вновь обратившись к Форхаласу, Джес добавил почти спокойно, убирая чип доступа в карман: - К изменениям планов мы с вами, Форхалас, вернемся позже. Я готов буду рассмотреть ваши аргументы, если они окажутся поданы в должной форме. Всё, свободны! 

Стратегическое отступление из роскошной форратьерской каюты, предпринятое тремя офицерами, было настолько оперативным, что чуть быстрее - и его можно было бы назвать паническим бегством. 

Покрасневший Ральф Форхалас судорожно вытер лоб. - Он совсем свихнулся, - произнес адмирал почти жалобно. - Эйрел, как твой непосредственный начальник я тебе предписываю впредь получать личные распоряжения от командующего только в письменном виде или по комму. 

\- Ничего он со мной не сделает, - мрачно отозвался Форкосиган. - Иллиан, идем. Лучше на учения, чем под арест. 

*** 

Пальцы Эйрела пробарабанили по кнопкам кодового замка, словно короткая яростная очередь. - Заходи, - кивнул он Иллиану. - Если Джес ожидает, что я побегу на учения, не успев переодеться и даже, - он хмыкнул, - отлить, то он точно из ума выжил. 

Он захлопнул дверь каюты и продолжил: 

\- А что важнее, не переговорив предварительно со старпомом. - Короткое движение кистью, и над пластиной комм-пульта развернулся адресный список. - Фуше. Так. Извини, мужик, у меня для тебя сюрприз, - пробормотал Эйрел, вызывая нужный номер. 

Иллиан тихо сел на кровать. Ощущение, им сейчас испытываемое, лучше всего описывалось ученым психологическим словом "фрустрация". Досада, не нашедшая выхода злость, перекипевшая внутри едкая ревность, недоумение. Очень, очень непрофессионально, между прочим. Вместо азартной уверенности в победе - такое уныние. А вот Форкосиган, которого после происшедшего должно трясти, как под током, - спокоен и даже улыбается. Невесело, правда, но улыбается. Как будто доволен происходящим. И излагает он ситуацию вполне бесстрастно: 

\- ... командующий настоял, чтобы штаб флота тоже участвовал в аварийных учениях... 

Звук из динамика комм-пульта был направлен так, чтобы слышал его на полной громкости лишь сидящий в кресле. Устроившийся в паре метров в стороне Иллиан воспринимал ответы форкосигановского собеседника как неразборчивое бормотание, а от двери слов было бы вовсе не расслышать. Удобно и конфиденциально. Иллиану оставалось созерцать физиономию старпома Фуше. Надо сказать, озадаченную. Его затруднения были лейтенанту вполне ясны. Втиснуть в график еще пятерых - пол-дела, а вот как вежливо спросить у самого Форкосигана (который капитанствовал уже тогда, когда сам Фуше носил кадетские белые петлицы), насколько тот знаком с эвакуационной процедурой и вообще готов ли носиться по обшивке вместе с парнями вдвое себя моложе? 

\- ... Видел я инструкцию, видел... 

Старпом, кажется, облегченно вздохнул. Получил слово Форкосигана, да? Все военные - бюрократы почище любого министерского чиновника. И Служба Безопасности им ничем не уступает. Что же ты, Саймон, пошел на поводу у своего подопечного, ввязавшись в эту эмоциональную авантюру? Хороший был план, "спровоцировать Форратьера", только почему ни один из двоих не подумал о том, что у того давно сорвало все ограничители? 

\- Понял. - Форкосиган четко повторил: - Семнадцать-пятнадцать, третья шлюзовая площадка, группа восемь, инженер-лейтенант Коупленд. Иллиан, зафиксировал? 

Иллиан очнулся от размышлений с коротким "Да, сэр". Форкосиган удовлетворенно кивнул и разорвал связь. 

\- У нас, - Эйрел покосился на хроно, - двадцать две минуты. Что такой кислый перед боем? 

\- Испытываю сомнения по поводу генерального плана командования, - против воли сухо отозвался Иллиан. 

Эйрел потянулся, встал, присел на кровать рядом. - Форратьер тебя напугал, - произнес он утвердительно, игнорируя неизбежный ответ "офицеры не боятся". 

\- Не... "напугал", - поправился для пущей точности аналитик Иллиан. - Ужаснул. Мы строили наш план, рассчитывая на противника зарвавшегося - но не сумасшедшего же! 

\- А он не сумасшедший, - поправил Эйрел. - Спектакль был впечатляющий, с балансированием на грани, с истерикой, с непристойностями. Не один ты в шоке. Но Форратьер, к сожалению, не учел, что у него окажется один трезвый, внимательный и давно знающий его зритель. Эта истерика - напускное. Джес прекрасно себя контролировал. Что это значит? 

\- Что ему стоило бы оторвать... голову, - сердито буркнул Иллиан, затем подумал и резюмировал уже всерьез: - Означает, что стоит задуматься над его целями. Ключевое слово не "почему", а "зачем". 

\- Неплохо, - скупо одобрил Эйрел. - Так зачем? Спровоцировать на драку бешеного Эйрела Форкосигана? Тогда вместо Ральфа стоило позвать нескольких нейтрально или недружелюбно настроенных ко мне офицеров. Показать свою власть? Тем более, это наши с ним личные счеты, толпа свидетелей ни к чему. - И твердо подытожил: - Единственный видимый эффект сегодняшнего рандеву - то, что я отправляюсь на учения. Остальное - мишура. 

\- И что уже это значит? - уточнил заинтригованный Иллиан. Тревога и досада отступили, смытые потоком новой актуальной информации. 

\- А то, - усмехнулся Эйрел, - что некоему лейтенанту СБ рано расслабляться и считать, что все уже позади. За время моего пребывания на учениях может случится любая гадость. Например, Джес что-то подкинет мне в каюту. Бренди же по-прежнему в ящике стола? 

Слегка обиженный Иллиан быстро поднялся и прошагал к двери. - С этого надо было начинать. Если у меня всего четверть часа на установку сигнализации, не стоит отвлекать меня разговорами, - прокомментировал он, снимая панель замка и прицеливаясь в механизм тонким щупом программатора. 

\- Ты справишься, - серьезно ответил Форкосиган. 

*** 

Иллиан оставил своего подопечного в оружейной третьего дока. Там на выдвинутых стойках уже ожидали своих владельцев скафандры с откинутыми шлемами. Конечно, это не боевая броня. Десантники таскают на себе сложнейшую машину с телеметрией, обратной связью, встроенным оружием и мощными сервомеханизмами, превращающую солдата в маленькую крепость, а офицера, с его компьютером в командном шлеме, - еще и в тактический центр. Но и облачаются в нее не по нормативу за секунды, а заранее, с помощью техников, проверяющих датчиками каждый узел и соединение. Занятие долгое и чем-то похожее на примерку у хорошего портного. А обычный вакуумный скафандр предназначен исключительно для того, чтобы защитить своего владельца от опасностей безвоздушного пространства и обеспечить его доставку в целости из точки А в точку Б. Осколок или луч плазмотрона вскрывает эту оболочку слишком легко. Легкий по весу и в обращении, скафандр предназначен не для боя, а для спасения. Самым грозным встроенным орудием в нем являются реактивные двигатели за плечами. 

Очередная группа стартовала через пять минут. Все посторонние - "денщики, адьютанты и няньки", как пробурчал себе под нос старший инструктор - выпроваживались из оружейной недвусмысленно. Иллиан не обиделся и даже слегка посочувствовал инструктору: он бы тоже испытывал неловкость, свались под его ответственность сам адмира... виноват, коммодор Форкосиган. Впрочем, откуда сослагательное наклонение? Именно так он себя и чувствовал месяц назад. Не то, что сейчас, когда он позволял себе... нет, не только, гм, спать с ним. Хуже того: спорить. 

В результате последнего спора Эйрел перед самым выходом из каюты все-таки согласился вставить в ухо микро-наушник от комм-линка и приклеить на горло пластинку ларинга, хоть и пригрозил Иллиану полушутливо, что за личные разговоры во время учений оторвет ему голову. Иллиан приватный канал связи считал необходимым, как ни утверждал Эйрел, что от него будет мало помощи: даже случись что нехорошее в окрестностях каюты, он-то разгуливает в вакууме. К тому же Иллиан заранее не знал, насколько сигнал корабельного ретранслятора экранирует обшивка, так что эта предосторожность могла оказаться бесполезной или даже вредной - отвлекая Форкосигана надоедливым треском помех. А комм-линк пришлось бы держать включенным постоянно, поскольку под загерметизированным скафандром дотянуться до кнопки на браслете так же недостижимо, как почесаться. Скафандровый зуд - проклятье нервничающих новичков. Форкосиган, должно быть, и не помнит уже, как это бывает... 

Новички, да? Компания флотских офицеров, к которой присоединился Форкосиган, не производила впечатления сборища совсем зеленых юнцов. Лейтенанты, техники примерно одних лет с Иллианом. И правильно. Сам Иллиан на месте старпома пропустил бы свежевыпущенных мичманов пораньше, пока тактическая рубка еще не устала и держит ушки на макушке в режиме полной готовности. И такой подход, кажется, сработал. Проскользнув в рубку, Иллиан тут же вполголоса уточнил у дежурного, как дела. Дела шли хорошо: никто из младших не пролетел мимо цели - неподвижно подвешенного в полукилометре от корабля десантного челнока. И ни один бедолага не потерял управление скафандром, чтобы его пришлось подтягивать к кораблю с помощью тягового луча. Все было в норме. Разве что несколько человек прокололись с ориентированием, но каждый был вовремя направлен в нужную сторону короткой и энергичной (читай - нецензурной) командой инструктора. 

Судя по разочарованной физиономии кронпринца, эту мелочь нельзя было даже счесть накладкой во время утренних учений. 

Кстати, о кронпринце. Он во всем своем парадном великолепии в паре с со-командующим появился в рубке буквально одновременно с Иллианом. Парой минут позже, если точно. Хорошо, что не раньше. Иллиан успел удачно устроиться в стороне, за отключенным сейчас дубль-пультом. Входящим была видна лишь безымянная спина в зеленом мундире и пол-затылка, и Форратьер с принцем прошли мимо, не заметив его. Стать мишенью для внимания этой пары Иллиану было совсем некстати: он мысленно сосредоточился на отсчете. Форкосиган в своей партии получил четвертую очередь. Считаем по десять минут между стартами, чтобы успевал отработать рабочий цикл шлюза, плюс восемнадцать минут уже прошло... 

Итак, принц с Форратьером здесь. Это значит, что сию секунду они не замышляют какой-либо пакости возле форкосигановской двери. Хотя, разумеется, было бы наивностью думать, что Его Высочество собственноручно станет вскрывать дверь заветной каюты. Для этого есть ординарцы, денщики, адьютанты и даже личная охрана принца. Может, наоборот, присутствие обоих на людях - своего рода алиби, дающее всем понять, что Джес и Зерг тут решительно не при чем? И, значит, стоит подозревать, что нечто уже происходит? 

И черт с ним, если так. Вернется - узнает. За свое умение добиться необходимого от стандартного дверного замка СБшник Иллиан ручался на все сто. Только поскорее бы закончились эти дурацкие учения... 

*** 

Приглушенный зуммер на пульте дежурного известил, что время очередного участника пошло. И передавшийся по комму резкий выдох Форкосигана подтвердил, что расчеты Иллиана верны и сигнал относился именно к нему. Теперь в течение получаса Иллиану предстоит слышать каждое шипение, реплику или ругательство, на какие сподвигнет Форкосигана тренировочное задание. Можно было расшифровывать их, как ребус: притоптывание тяжелых ботинок о палубу, щелчок захлопнувшейся лицевой пластины, короткая скороговорка под нос, когда Эйрел проверял состояние датчиков... Припоминая собственные действия полдня назад, Иллиан решил, что сейчас тот входит - влетает! - в шлюзовую камеру. Значит, минут шесть-семь, которые длится полный цикл, прислушиваться абсолютно не к чему. 

Иллиан перевел внимание на Форратьера с кронпринцем. Те о чем-то горячо спорили: Джес вполголоса, Зерг - резкими выкриками. "... тот на конкуре барьеры брал, пьяный в доску!" - оживленно доказывал Зерг. "Говорю тебе, не справится!" - осадил его Форратьер. - "И вообще, давай потише". Иллиану этот разговор не нравился; впрочем, сейчас бы мало что, исходящее от этой парочки, пришлось бы ему по душе. Пришли дожидаться фиаско Эйрела? Думаете, он настолько пьян, что в собственных ногах запутается? Ох и неприятный вас ждет сюрприз, господа... 

Лишь в тот момент, когда приглушенное ругательство в наушнике заставило Иллиана вздрогнуть, он понял, настолько задумался. Что там такое? Да нет, глупо дергаться. Мог же Форкосиган, скажем, элементарно споткнуться, выходя из гравиполя корабля в невесомость? Или еще прозаичнее: может, у него ухо зачесалось? Поэтому Иллиан прикусил язык, внимательно вслушиваясь в фоновые шумы комма. 

Вице-адмирал Форратьер в ту же секунду полуобернулся к дежурному. - Коммандер, выведи-ка мне картинку с внешнего обзора, - нетерпеливо потребовал он. И огрызнулся на секундную непонимающую заминку: - С учений, откуда же еще? 

Виртуозом в работе с командирскими каналами телеметрии Форратьер явно не был, однако управлялся с ними спокойно, полагаясь на опыт. "Паркетный адмирал", как и все посвятившие себя военной карьере форы, не избежал в молодости полевой службы. Плюс разумно не пренебрегал симуляторами, пока служил в штабе. Иллиан в очередной раз напомнил себе, что поведение истеричной испорченной дамочки - всего лишь одна из удобных масок Джеса, и недооценивать того не стоит. 

Мелькание кадров с внешней камеры остановилось, показав, наконец, громоздкую фигуру на внешней обшивке крейсера и алый пульсирующий маячок в сотне метров от нее. А Иллиан и не подозревал, что вакуумный скафандр выглядит со стороны такой неуклюжей махиной. Выглядит? Нет, человек вовсе не передвигался вдоль корпуса, как их учили, широкими прямыми шагами по обшивке, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Он... самым точным термином было "ковылял". Кренился на сторону, как пьяный, смешно подергивая левой ногой, точно прощупывая дорогу. Или как бедолага с острым камушком в одном ботинке. Иллиан лихорадочно прокрутил в голове несколько кадров из учебного видео - картинка разительно отличалась. И уложиться в норматив про такой технике было бы затруднительно. 

\- Эт-то что? - брезгливо поинтересовался Форратьер, нажимая кнопку внешнего динамика. - Технический отсек, кто там у вас на обшивке кувыркается? 

"Будто сам не знаешь", злобно подумал Иллиан. 

Голос инженер-лейтенанта незамедлительно подтвердил: - Вышел номер четыре, сэр. - Пауза, перепроверка. - Коммодор Форкосиган. 

\- Коммодор? Что тогда он еле ноги переставляет? - картинно изумился Форратьер. - Пьян, что ли? 

\- Четыре-восемь, ответьте, - обеспокоенно вызвал инструктор. - Что происходит? 

Из динамика раздался голос Эйрела, эхом отозвавшийся и в наушнике Иллиана: - Четыре-восемь. Ситуация под контролем. - Странно, по внешней связи голос звучал низко и протяжно, создавая иллюзию, что говорящий произносит слова с трудом. А в комме тембр и интонации Форкосигана оставались самыми обычными. Микрофон в передающем устройстве шалит? А какие еще неполадки обнаружатся в ближайшие минуты? Сигнал тревоги в подсознании Иллиана не просто включился: он уже вопил на полную громкость. Иррациональное желание вскочить и закричать во весь голос "диверсия!" делалось все сильней и сильней. 

Надо выяснить, что происходит. Иллиан, бездумно катавший по пульту световое перо, неосторожно упустил вещичку под стол. С виноватой улыбкой нырнув за оброненным, он быстро шепнул в наручный комм: - Что случилось? 

Секундная пауза - Форкосиган отключал внешнюю связь. И предельно краткое: - Магнит на подошве сбоит. Неравномерно. На сколько отстаю? 

\- Тридцать восемь секунд, - без запинки считал Иллиан плавающие перед глазами цифры невидимого таймера. 

Эйрел досадливо прищелкнул языком, но не стал тратить бесценное время на комментарии. - От маячка сразу дам импульс двигателями, - решительно подытожил он. - Отбой. 

Вылезающий с добычей из-под стола Иллиан слегка покосился на принца с Форратьером - нет, те как сидели спиной, так и не повернулись. Оба ничего не заметили, изучая картинку на комм-пульте столь увлеченно, словно перед ними лучшее шоу года. Злорадные реплики командующих по поводу пьяниц на флоте Иллиан решил стоически пропускать мимо ушей. 

Случайная поломка? В подобных вопросах Иллиан не верил в случайности. Гораздо разумнее быть параноиком и видеть в каждом бедствии происки врагов. Каким образом Форратьер смог приложить свою руку к эйреловскому скафандру, оставалось пока совершенно неясным, но в умозаключениях это роли не играло. Насущнее был вопрос, какая именно цель была сейчас для Джеса первоочередной: в очередной раз опозорить Эйрела перед командой мнимым пьянством или хоть на минуту лишнюю задержать его вдали от каюты? И если второе, что же сейчас там творится? 

На экране фигура в скафандре, наконец, судорожными рывками добралась до маячка. Мигалка, сменившая цвет с алого на синий, подтвердила, что мимо контактной панели Форкосиган не промахнулся. 

Телеграфного обмена репликами Иллиану хватило, чтобы понять, в чем дело и как поступит Эйрел. Сцепление с корпусом корабля скафадру обеспечивают магнитные подошвы. Электромагнит включается при надавливании пяткой и отключается при переносе усилия на носок - вот почему по обшивке человек движется, словно на соревнованиях по спортивной ходьбе. Если же электромагнит неисправен, нажатие пяткой лишь возвращает ноге идущего обратный импутьс. Почему это происходит и какой дефект обнаружился в простой электронике скафандра, на месте все равно не поймешь. Но Эйрелу сейчас не просто тяжело идти по обшивке - ему не удастся и как следует от нее оттолкнуться. Придется сразу использовать расположенные за плечами маневровые двигатели. И сделать это надо предельно аккуратно: и не пожечь свое же судно струей пусть слабенькой, но плазмы, и нацелить сопло точно, чтобы импульс отнес от борта корабля, а не протащил прямо по нему. Впрочем, с этой техникой Эйрел должен управляться виртуозно; в хорошо отлаженном скафандре он и по посудной лавке проберется без потерь. У него есть даже шанс нагнать свое отставание за полкилометра полета, если рискнуть резко стартовать и тормозить. 

Иллиан ждал этого резкого старта. Но никак не припечатанного металлическим грохотом вскрика, взорвавшего его наушник. Иллиан прихлопнул ладонью ухо, точно ужаленный. - Эйрел? - выдохнул он. Но даже если бы он сейчас заорал во весь голос, это вряд ли бы кто услышал. В рубке царила какофония. На комм-пульте пищал тревожный зуммер; из интеркома инженерный отсек вопрошал, что это был за удар по обшивке; инструктор в голос кричал: "Четыре-восемь, ответьте!". И всё перекрывал хорошо поставленный драматический вопль вскочившего с места Форратьера: - Да что этот алкоголик вытворяет? 

Иллиан чудом не сорвался с места, чтобы бесцеремонно высунуть голову из-за плеча дежурного для лучшего обзора. Сощурив глаза, он выискивал на чужом экране хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему. Флюоресцирующие полосы и сверкающие катафоты скафандра, парившего возле маячка, были прекрасно различимы. Вспышек маневровых двигателей у него за плечами заметно не было. Неужели Эйрел без сознания? Да нет, шевелится. Просто одной рукой крепко уцепился за стойку. За покривившуюся стойку, следует отметить. Иллиан успел молча проклясть себя самого, их общий план, Форратьера, эйреловскую самонадеянность, идиотские учения и весь космический флот в целом, прежде чем через полсекунды услышал на общей волне голос Форкосигана, такой же странно медленный и растянутый: 

\- Номер четыре-восемь - борту. У меня техническая неисправность, прошу приостановить отсчет. Эвакуации не нужно. Справляюсь своими силами. 

\- Вот - торжествующе вскричал Форратьер куда-то в сторону дежурного. - Видите? Мало того, что преступно пьян, так еще и лжет, пытаясь это скрыть. Неумело лжет, заметьте: ни у кого больше почему-то пресловутых неисправностей, - это слово он выразительно подчеркнул голосом, - не случилось. Кстати, его хоть кто-то освидетельствовал, прежде чем наружу выпускать? Или положились, - презрительный смешок, - на слово Форкосигана? 

Иллиан оцепенел, красный от стыда и злости. Хорош офицер безопасности - выпустил своего подопечного в вакуум в непроверенном скафандре. По правилам надо бы остановить учения и провести диагностику... только кто позволил бы лейтенанту устраивать переполох в инженерной части под предлогом, что лично он сомневается в исправности оборудования. На каких основаниях? Форкосиган - такая исключительная персона? Ах, сомнения в благих намерениях командующего? За одно подобное предположение старший бортинженер скушал бы Иллиана без соли и масла. Хотя если бы неисправность все же подтвердилась, то бортинжинер сам побежал бы мазать своим маслом себе... хм, да. 

Но теперь-то что делать? 

\- Та-ак, - констатировал довольный вице-адмирал. - С прискорбием должен отметить: у нас ЧП, господа. Что будете делать с этим, - кивок на экран, - пострадавшим? Высылать за ним спасателей? Так он, чего доброго, буянить начнет. Отправьте-ка катер: подцепят тяговым лучом, и посмотрю, как он с этим сможет спорить. - Форратьер ухмыльнулся. 

\- Форкосиган доложил, что эвакуации не требуется, - начал было дежурный, прикрывая ладонью микрофон, но Форратьер моментально рявкнул на него: 

\- Какое мне дело, что он там нес? Исполняйте! 

\- Я выясняю у инженерной части, что сделать быстрее, сэр, - торопливо пообещал дежурный. 

\- Быстрее? - Джес хмыкнул и притворно мягким тоном выговорил: - Раньше надо было спешить. Учения уже сорваны, ущерб нанесен. - Он встал, склонился к креслу так ничего и не сказавшего Зерга. - Вашему Высочеству будет угодно созвать совещание по поводу инцидента? 

\- Да, - оживленно подтвердил кронпринц и тоже поднялся. - И немедленно. Вызовите ко мне в конференц-зал Форхаласа, Заровски и... кто там из инженеров? Пусть дадут объяснения насчет этого безобразия. И Форкосигана, как появится - туда же привести. В любом состоянии. 

Оба двинулись к выходу. Иллиан незамедлительно повторил свой трюк с оброненным световым пером и, уже вылезая, услышал мягкое шипение закрывающейся двери. Ушли. Остальные обитатели тактической рубки либо были заняты своими делами по уши, либо считали присутствие офицера с серебряными Глазами в петлицах нормальным. Кто из них - человек Форратьера? Не важно. Если он и доложит своему патрону про Иллиана, это случится позже. А сейчас Саймон торопливо нажал кнопку комма: 

\- Эйрел? - тихо позвал он. - Ты ранен? 

\- Я - нет, - несколько раздраженно огрызнулся Форкосиган. Иллиан его не винил. Сам бы он на его месте просто монотонно и непрерывно ругался. - Скафандр - да, не в порядке. Одной ногой не оттолкнешься никак, потому что сцепление работает непредсказуемо; у двигателей черт-те-что с осью выхлопа: только пытаюсь их включить, меня тут же закручивает И не уверен, что этим неполадки ограничиваются. Что у тебя? Докладывай. 

\- Твой скафандр, скорее всего, испорчен намеренно. Судя по всему, случившегося Форратьер ожидал. Тут же устроил громкий скандал по поводу пьянства и приказал выслать за тобой эвакуационную команду или катер. По всем расчетам, спасатели будут на месте минут через пятнадцать. 

\- Позорище, - мрачно подтвердил Эйрел. - А самому мне за это время до третьего шлюза никак не вернуться. 

\- Да уж, - согласился Иллиан. Еще бы: оказаться выловленным гравилучом, точно утопленник из речки, и быть доставленным прямо в руки форратьеровскому конвою - начальник охраны принца наверняка уже отрядил по приказу Джеса пару ребят покрепче для усмирения буйного Форкосигана. И хорошо, если не с сеткой-парализатором. Они должны его ждать прямо у шлюза номер три. 

Стоп. А зачем им третий шлюз? Есть же и другие! - А если не до третьего? Все равно ты сошел с дистанции. 

\- Об этом я уже думал, - признался Эйрел. - Далеко мне сейчас не уйти, но до люка восьмого - буквально рукой подать. А толку? Близок локоть, да не укусишь. Он же заперт. 

\- Уверен? - вспыхнула у Иллиана на мгновение совершенно сумасшедшая надежда. 

\- Могу проверить. - Голос Эйрела звучал устало. - Только осторожно. Если выпущу стойку, меня может унести, а двигатели я включать не рискну. 

Две минуты невнятных звуков - шуршания ткани, тяжелого дыхания, - и наконец разочарованное: - Заперт. Кончилось мое везение, Саймон. 

\- Кремальера не поворачивается? - зачем-то уточнил Иллиан. - Изнутри заблокировано? 

Эйрел ответил печальным смешком. - Тут все проще. Обычный кодовый замок. 

Ну да, стандартная процедура. За восьмым люком сейчас не ангар, а склад, значит, выход надо закрыть. Посторонним не пройти (а в бою и чужой абордажной команде - тоже); техники же, если надо, получат код от старшего бортинженера. Но старший бортинженер, в свою очередь, получает сейчас свою порцию скипидара у Форратьера, так что его не попросишь в порядке личного одолжения быстро поделиться ценной информацией. И тем более не убедишь с первого слова, что якобы нетрезвый Форкосиган не нарушит к чертовой матери герметичность трюма. 

А время идет. И шанса вскрыть замок снаружи корабля за оставшиеся десять минут у него нет. 

"А если не взламывать?" 

Иллиан замер. Аккуратно вызвал в памяти картинку десятидневной давности. Вот он заходит утром в рубку, здоровается, пожимает протянутые руки, шутит - а где-то справа от него ночной дежурный загружает данные своему сменщику на резервный комм. Оперативный дежурный ведь имеет наивысший приоритет доступа? Теперь оставалось укрупнить смазанную картинку, сосредоточить внимание на пальцах, включить на своем собственном комм-пульте режим регистрации и медленно, тщательно ввести один подсмотренный символ пароля за другим. Только бы его не сменили в плановом порядке... 

Не сменили. Служебная база данных гостеприимно распахнулась перед ним. А дальнейшее было уже делом техники и банальных навыков СБшного аналитика. Вот он, код от замка восьмого шлюза. Шесть цифр. Аварийный выход из чужой ловушки. 

\- Эйрел, - проговорил Иллиан неожиданно севшим голосом. Сглотнул. - Я буду диктовать тебе цифры, а ты постарайся не ошибиться при наборе... 

*** 

Дверь конференц-зала отъехала в сторону с мягким шипением. Но этого тихого звука хватило, чтобы взгляды всех собравшихся переместились на вошедших. Раздраженные, ожидающие, недоуменные, обрадованные - каждый отреагировал на появление Форкосигана по-своему. На Иллиана, традиционно маячившего за его спиною, никто и не посмотрел. 

Джес Форратьер занимал место во главе стола, в точности напротив входа. Когда дверь открылась, он заметил это первым. Легкое раздражение, кривившее его лицо, испарилось в считанные секунды, сменившись откровенной радостью. Вице-адмирал откинулся на спинку вращающегося кресла, расставив локти и мягко хлопнув ладонью по подлокотнику. - Та-ак... - протянул он. - Вот и виновник торжества... А ну, смирно! - неожиданно рявкнул он хорошо поставленным голосом. 

Иллиан испытал короткое, но настойчивое желание кинуть ладонь к виску. Кое-кто из сидящих за столом вздрогнул. Кстати, Форхаласа в конференц-зале не было. Почему? Кронпринц, устроившийся в кресле чуть сзади и в стороне от Форратьера, пару раз беззвучно свел ладони, аплодируя своему другу. Эйрел расправил чуть ссутуленные усталостью плечи и на мгновение исправно замер в положенной стойке. 

\- Вы желали меня видеть, командующий? - Его рокочущий баритон был тих, однако прекрасно слышен по всему помещению. Слава богу, что эйреловский голос не упал до яростного едва различимого шепота, облегченно отметил Иллиан. Гнев сейчас был бы помехой. 

\- Видеть? - с сухой ироничностью переспросил Форратьер. - В течение только последнего часа вы, коммодор, ввиду своей преступной безответственности успели повредить ценное оборудование, создать аварийную ситуацию и сорвать плановые учения. Наоборот, я не желаю более видеть вас ни в своей эскадре, ни на своем флагмане. - Форратьер выразительно подчеркнул тоном это "свой-своя". - Именно это и станет повесткой дня сегодняшнего экстренного совещания. Ясно, Форкосиган? 

Слово "трибунал" повисло непроизнесенным, однако в атмосфере явно повеяло холодом. Но Эйрел, не устрашенный демонстративным рыком распаляющегося вице-адмирала, продолжал взирать на происходящее всего лишь с терпеливым любопытством. 

\- Вы позволите, Ваше Высочество? - с преувеличенной почтительностью обратился Джес к молчащему до той поря Зергу. Тот молча помахал ладонью, откровенно показывая, что в этом представлении он отнюдь не режиссер и не участник, а зритель. - Извольте подойти ближе... коммодор. 

Эйрел без слов пошел вдоль стола к адмиральскому креслу. Сидящие по этой стороне офицеры невольно выворачивали шею, провожая его взглядом. Эйрел остановился поблизости от Форратьера; сесть ему Джес, разумеется, не предложил. 

Сейчас эта пара смотрелась до предела контрастно. Командующий в сверкающем золотом шитья и орденов парадном мундире - и опальный бывший адмирал, в самом простом черном полевом комбинезоне, отличающимся от формы рядового десантника лишь неброскими серыми кубиками на воротнике. Холеный Джес - и уставший Эйрел, едва успевший провести расческой по взмокшему в жаркой духоте скафандра жесткому "ежику". С точки зрения Иллиана, это Форратьер сейчас выглядел нелепо расфранченным. А для сидящих в конференц-зале? Вдруг эта картинка служила в их глазах лишним подтверждением того, насколько небрежен Форкосиган? 

Форратьер смерил своего давнего недруга взглядом, фыркнул, поморщился. 

\- Итак, - начал он, - речь идет о серьезном проступке. Довольно закономерном. - Он плавно повысил голос. - За время пребывания на моем корабле коммодор, - короткая намеренная пауза, призванная напомнить о прежнем высоком звании Эйрела и о том, как он его лишился, - Форкосиган продемонстрировал как склонность к неповиновению, так и ряд вредных пристрастий, пагубно влияющих на военную дисциплину. У него явно сложности с субординацией. Разбалован единоличным командованием? Кстати, всякий раз заканчивавшимся инцидентом: как в масштабе целого флота, так и отдельного патрульного крейсера. Нынешний результат, джентльмены, наблюдали вы все. В боевых условиях это пьяное лихачество стоило бы нам потерь. - Пауза. Взгляд на старшего бортинженера. - Или я зря употребил сослагательное наклонение, коммандер? 

Внезапно призванный к ответу, мрачный инженер-коммандер не обрадовался, однако сообщил сухо и по возможности точно: - Скафандр коммодора Форкосигана передан в ремонтную часть, сэр; когда обследование будет закончено, я смогу доложить об ущербе. Переносной сигнальный маяк получил механические повреждения. Дефектов обшивки не отмечено. 

Еще бы, подумал с иронией Иллиан. Броневые плиты, прикрывающие крейсер, рассчитаны выдерживать попадание летящих на огромной скорости осколков или удар плазменного луча. Вопрос Форратьера, не удалось ли Эйрелу нечаянно сделать в них вмятину, не заслуживал большего, чем статуса неудачной шутки. 

Форратьер досадливо махнул рукой. - А пока доложить не можете? Какая нерасторопность. Жаль; запоздалые подробности меня интересовать не будут, можете не трудиться. - Хм, неужели мысль об экспертизе форкосигановского скафандра показалась командующему слегка неудобной, или это просто домыслы лейтенанта СБ? - Сами оговорите заключение с флотским юристом. Как там? Акт об ущербе, причиненном Имперскому имуществу в условиях боевых действий... и как отягчающее обстоятельство - в состоянии опьянения. 

\- Я НЕ пьян, Форратьер, - коротко и оскорбленно поправил до того молчавший Эйрел. 

Джес мгновенно подхватил реплику. - Ах, не пьян? - красиво загремел он, полуобернувшись к провинившемуся. - Ты, Форкосиган, еще смеешь лгать в лицо своему командующему? От тебя коньячищем несет, как из бочки, а ты имеешь наглость всё отрицать? Заровски! 

\- Да, сэр? - поднял голову главный хирург, вертевший в руке световое перо и принципиально не глядевший в сторону устроенного судилища. 

\- Между прочим, весь корабль прекрасно знает, что такое на самом деле форкосигановская "язва", - проговорил Форратьер с угрожающей иронией. - Я еще спрошу с вас и за укрывательство, и за то, что вы не озаботились провести медицинское обследование прежде, чем выпускать его на учения. Постарайтесь облегчить свою вину хотя бы тем, что мгновенно и без промедления устроите этому красавцу тест на алкоголь. Прямо здесь, а не там в ваших закутках, чтобы исключить возможность... ошибки. Раз он боится признать свою вину сам, получит официальное заключение в личном деле! 

Форратьер смолк, вздохнул и, снова обернувшись в Форкосигану, притворно мягким тоном уточнил: - Ты сохранил свои нашивки капитана, Эйрел? Если трибунал будет к тебе благосклонен, может, ты заслужишь право их снова носить... Хотя лейтенантские шли тебе больше; ты был тогда таким милым, а? 

Молчавший кронпринц неожиданно хихикнул. 

Несмотря на отвращение к происходящему, Иллиан невольно восхитился тем, как небрежно Форратьер возлагает вину за подстроенную им же аварию на всех вокруг. Рассчитывает, что, спасая свое личное дело от взысканий, старшие офицеры станут энергичнее топить проштрафившегося Форкосигана? 

Формально все так и выглядело. По крайней мере, энергичной деятельности от врача Форратьер добился. Заровски немедля отдал в наручный комм распоряжения и принялся напряженно ждать, машинально крутя между пальцами свое чертово световое перо. Надежды, что он выронит эту раздражающую блестящую штучку, у Иллиана не было: для ловких пальцев хирурга удержать металлический стерженек - пустяк. К счастью, мелькание продлилось всего пять минут. По их истечении в конференц-зал примчался запыхавшийся медтехник с полными руками всякой всячины: пневмошприцем, набором реактивов и даже полупрозрачной грушей газоанализатора. Последнее было явно позаимствовано из арсенала армейской полиции - стандартный и простой приборчик, который всегда пригодится, чтобы привести к порядку чересчур расшумевшихся рядовых. Устав с поразительной непоследовательностью считал алкогольное опьянение отягчающим обстоятельством при совершении проступка в боевой обстановке, но смягчающим - во внеслужебное время. И трактовать эту двусмысленность на борту боевого корабля можно было достаточно широко. 

Форкосиган, пожав плечами, беспрекословно подышал в трубочку анализатора. Вид у него был измотанный, и Иллиан решил, что Эйрелу стоит пообщаться с медиками совсем по другому вопросу: например, проверить, отделался ли он при ударе об обшивку синяками или чем похуже. Но - не прямо сейчас. Сейчас время не для лазарета, а для боя. Вот-вот наступит долгожданная кульминация; то самое, ради чего они оба (весьма безрассудно, теперь Иллиан это видел) рискнули подставить Эйрела в ловушку и под издевки его давнего недруга. Если хитроумно заложенная ими мина сейчас разрядится с безвредным пшиком, это окажется весьма и весьма неприятно. 

Заровски посмотрел на показания, выразительно развел руками: - Дыхательная проба следов алкоголя не выявила, командующий. 

\- Что-о? - взвился Форратьер. - Это определенно ошибка... а не нечто худшее, я надеюсь? Проверьте еще раз. Разве вы не видите, что он пьян? 

\- Джес, что за чушь? - непонимающим эхом отозвался кронпринц. - Форкосиган пьян, я сам видел, он в собственных ногах путался... 

Джес, быстро обернувшись, взглядом заставил Зерга замолчать. Очевидно, эта партия рассчитывалась как сольная. 

\- Не учтите меня моей работе, сэр, - без особого пиетета отозвался полковник. Ну да, медики никогда не были склонны к излишнему чинопочитанию. - Газовая проба ловит следы алкоголя за последние полсуток. Их не отмечено. 

\- Ну так проверьте по-другому, Заровски! Не лезьте к начальству за каждой мелочью! - раздраженно отрезал Джес. 

\- ... А по наличию в моче, скажем, этил-глюкуронида определяется прием спиртного несколько суток назад, - невозмутимо продолжил полковник. - Но он уже не проявляется как опьянение. 

\- Мне прямо здесь поссать, чтобы командующий не заподозрил подлога? - поинтересовался Эйрел чересчур невозмутимо, чтобы нельзя было угадать иронии. 

Двое из офицеров фыркнули. Иллиан постарался сохранить каменное лицо. 

Форратьер медленно свирепел. 

\- Или вы сейчас же проведете все имеющиеся тесты, Заровски, или я ставлю вопрос о саботаже. Вашем саботаже, - процедил он сквозь зубы. 

\- Зачем же так радикально? - усмехнулся полковник медслужбы - непонятно, в качестве ответа на чью реплику. - Анализ крови тоже подойдет. 

Форкосиган послушно закатал рукав, пожертвовав ради установления истины кубиком крови, пока Заровски академическим тоном объяснял: 

\- У меня здесь только реактивы для экспресс-анализа. Выявляют продукты разложения этанола, попавшего в организм за последнюю неделю. Не раньше. - Он рассказывал подробно, поглядывая тем временем через плечо на корпевшего в стороне подчиненного. - Что согласуется с моими назначениями в связи с обострением у Форкосигана язвы... шесть дней назад. До этого момента анализы не нужны: коммодор столовался вместе со всеми и, насколько я помню, как минимум пил вино за обедом. Так что если вы, вице-адмирал, настоятельно желаете знать, строго ли соблюдал мой пациент врачебные указания, через пять минут все станет ясно. 

Подошедший из-за спины медтехник положил узкую ленту распечатки на стол перед своим шефом и скромно отошел в сторону. Полковник Заровски провел пальцем по строчкам, хмыкнул. - И снова вынужден вас разочаровать, вице-адмирал. Продуктов распада алкоголя не обнаружено. Он чист. - Хирург прочел цифры вслух, отчеркнул нужную строку ногтем и вежливо подвинул листок по столу к Форратьеру. 

Старший бортинженер, все это время сосредоточенно прижимавший к уху наушник комм-линка и то и дело что-то шепотом в него приказывавший, поднял голову. - У меня уже есть предварительные результаты экспертизы, сэр, - обратился он к командующему. Еще бы, уязвлен упреком в нерасторопности и старается исправить впечатление. - В скафандре неполадки двигательного привода. Со стороны могло создаться впечатление, что человек в нем, э-э, не вполне владеет своим телом, но причина в самом скафандре. 

Свидетельство инженера оказалось последней каплей, переполнившей чашу. Форратьер поднялся с места. Губы у него дрожали от гнева. - И вы туда же?! Да ваши приборы пора на свалку повыкидывать. Или... нет, это же вы, Заровски, настроили свое устройство так, чтобы оно показывало... чист? Это не просто саботаж. Это заговор! 

Джес принялся быстро ходить по комнате. Зерг, чуть приподнвшись в кресле и опершись на подлокотники, провожал его беспокойным взглядом. Форратьер заговорил - торопливо, сбивчиво, спешно прибегая к вспомогательным аргументам, раз неожиданно не сработал основной (и, как он считал, безотказный): 

\- Это фальсификация. Я лично наблюдал за учениями. Форкосиган был настолько пьян, что был не в состоянии справиться с собственным скафандром. За ним пришлось высылать спасателей и втаскивать его в корабль. 

\- Коммодор вернулся на борт самостоятельно, - констатировал бортинженер и замолк под испепеляюще злым взглядом вице-адмирала. 

\- Не важно. Все равно он был пьян в стельку перед самыми учениями, я лично видел, когда приказал ему... 

Форратьер резко запнулся, точно с размаху налетев на стену. Ну да, понял Иллиан, опытный интриган Джес оказался так ошарашен, что попался в собственную ловушку. А занесло бы Джеса Форратьера еще немного, и он договорился бы до неопровержимого довода "от него разило коньяком, когда я его целовал". Но и так он сказал лишнего. Если командующий видит, что его офицер пьян, но молчит об этом и даже отдает офицеру прямой приказ - кто виновен в происшедшем? Повисла пауза, неловкая и тяжелая. Офицеры молчали, сохраняя каменное выражение на физиономиях: агонизирующий докладчик всегда вызывает смесь сочувствия и снисходительной жалости. Зерг зажмурился, словно в отчаянии. Джес принялся медленно наливаться краской. 

Тишину разбил смех кронпринца. Нет, не смех - короткий, легкомысленный, почти издевательский смешок, заставивший Форратьера недоуменно обернуться. 

\- Довольно, довольно, господа!... Когда шутка превращается в фарс, меня она начинает раздражать. И я надеюсь, на моем корабле вести речь о заговоре можно только в шутку? Пусть разберутся с этой аварией и накажут виновных. А мне это надоело. Пойдем, Джес. - Зерг двинулся к двери. 

Форратьер остолбенел еще больше, если это было возможно. Диверсия в собственных рядах? Считал ли кронпринц, что изящно выводит приятеля из дурацкого тупика, или Его капризное Высочество действительно одолела скука, сказать было нельзя. Но теперь Зерг все испортил. Обвинять Форкосигана и дальше, после высочайших слов о шутке, стало невозможно. И Форратьер, на чьем лице застыло мученическое выражение пополам с яростью - и оба были сейчас адресованы Первому командующему, - волей-неволей последовал за кронпринцем. Должно быть, ему сейчас до смерти хотелось хорошенько придушить и Эйрела, и Зерга, причем неясно, кого первого. 

\- Я жду ото всех письменных рапортов про поводу сегодняшнего инцидента не позже этого вечера, - хмуро приказал Форратьер напоследок. 

А Зерг обернулся и подытожил. - Форкосиган, ну у тебя и вид! Приведи себя в порядок. И можешь выпить. Я разрешаю. - Рассмеявшись напоследок собственной шутке, он приобнял Форратьера за плечи и шагнул за порог. 

Пневматической дверью хлопнуть невозможно, но закрылась она с шипением, напоминающим змеиное. 

Иллиан вдруг понял, что все это время он старался не дышать. 

Эйрел подвинул себе кресло и устало плюхнулся в него. По чистой ли случайности это оказалось кресло командующего во главе стола? Может, и да. Ведь все время этого разбирательства ему пришлось простоять навытяжку как раз подле сидящего Форратьера. Он ожесточенно потер лицо ладонями, точно придавая себе сил, и лишь тогда заговорил. 

\- Джентльмены, я приношу извинения, что невольно стал причиной... чрезвычайного совещания. Спасибо за то, что благодаря вашим оперативным действиям это недоразумение так быстро разрешилось. 

Он усмехнулся собственной чересчур официальной формулировке. 

\- Я тоже хорош. Мне следовало не расслабляться с самого начала и ждать на учениях плановых сюрпризов. А я потерял бдительность. Хорошо лейтенантам - они еще помнят, какие каверзы обычно устраивают инструкторы. 

Ага, правильно! Бортинженер явно уловил намек. Теперь он сам в состоянии выбирать, был ли это дефект регулировки - из-за того, что скафандр пришлось извлекать из хранилища в спешном порядке, - или "штатная поломка", средство придания учениям большей реалистичности. В любом случае, ни о какой диверсии или саботаже речь не идет. 

\- Ну, а командующему Форратьеру, - Эйрел вдруг потянулся и зевнул, спешно прикрыв рот ладонью, - не стоило быть столь предвзятым. 

"И устраивать идиотскую панику", мысленно договорил Иллиан. И, похоже, не он один. 

\- А теперь, - Эйрел поднялся, - все могут быть свободны. Сегодняшний вечер нам, увы, еще придется посвятить составлению рапортов. 

*** 

Триумфальное возвращение в каюту скорее напоминало прибытие войск в осажденную крепость. Впрочем, как для кого. Эйрел, например, скинул ботинки и, довольно охнув, рухнул на койку. А Иллиан тщательно запер дверь и сразу полез проверять следящую программу на комме. Ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Тогда считал данные с дверного замка, хмыкнул, извлек из своего неизменного планшета щуп сканера и принялся деловито и методично принялся водить им по стенам. 

\- Саймон, не суетись. - Эйрел приглашающе похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. 

Но приглашение эффекта не возымело. Иллиан всей спиной выражал упрямое нежелание прерывать важное дело. Он сам понимал, что обыденными действиями отвлекается сейчас от не слишком приятных эмоций. Еще не хватало показать, что у него спазмом свело живот в запоздалом приступе самого обыкновенного дурного страха. Обидного и проявившегося совершенно некстати. 

\- Я не знаю, побывал ли кто-то в этой каюте, пока нас не было, - парировал он, не оборачиваясь. - Потерпи, это недолго. 

\- Успокойся на достигнутом, - дружески посоветовал Эйрел. - Эта партия с Джесом завершена. В нашу пользу. И больше он нас в ближайшее время не побеспокоит. 

Иллиан провел щупом вдоль последнего шва, вздохнул: "Чисто", - свернул и аккуратно убрал в планшет. И лишь потом обернулся. 

\- Да, ты поставил Форратьера на место, - честно признал он. - Причем таким образом, что он до сих пор сходит с ума, не понимая, допустил ли просчет сам или его намеренно подставил ты. Поздравляю, в статусных играх ты выиграл одно очко. 

\- Вот именно. А ты ворчишь, точно старый дед. - Форкосиган потянулся, закинув руки за голову и с хрустом сцепив пальцы. - В чем дело, Саймон? 

\- Никакие игры не стоят реальной опасности, которой ты подвергался, - решительно обрезал Иллиан. 

Эйрел пожал плечами: 

\- Результат того стоит. Тема моего якобы пьянства закрыта на ближайшие пару месяцев. Теперь Джес не станет меня травить. А то мне совсем не улыбалось страдать паранойей при виде каждой тарелки или бокала; так и с Безумным Ури сравняться недолго. 

\- То есть "победителей не судят", да? 

\- Естественно. Ты думаешь иначе? 

\- Иначе. Мы выиграли на случайностях. На слепом везении, которого могло бы и не быть. Ненавижу рассчитывать на удачу, предпочитаю трезвое планирование. - Иллиан недовольно фыркнул. - А пришлось во всем полагаться на случай: от подсмотренного кода и до моей дурацкой возни с автопогрузчиком. 

\- С каким таким погрузчиком? - Форкосиган опешил; этой подробности он точно не понял. 

\- А, так ты не заметил. - Иллиан присел на краешек стола и принялся рассказывать, покачивая ногой в такт словам. И постепенно увлекаясь. - Восьмой шлюз выходит в трюм, что сейчас отдан под склад, так? Естественно, что выход, пока он заперт, снабженцы заставили до потолка всякой всячиной. Судя по артикулу на маркировке, прямо перед люком у нас лежала форма полевая наземная с термоподогревом, для зимних условий, средний размер. Подумать только, дома сейчас Середина Лета, самая жара! Черта ли нас понесло штурмовать эскобарскую столицу зимою? - Эйрел поощрил его к продолжению рассказа коротким смешком. - Ладно, я не о том. Я умею водить наземную машину, флайер, даже катер. Но никто не готовил меня на грузчика и не натаскивал на работу с тяговым лучом. У солдатиков из службы снабжения, и у тех больше опыта. Вообрази меня за пультом эдакого чуда. Если бы я обрушил какой-нибудь штабель, а дело к тому шло, в веселую мы попали бы ситуацию... Весь наш блестящий план оказался бы похоронен под грудой ватных штанов. 

"Нервозное красноречие. Хм. Возьми-ка себя в руки, офицер". 

\- Ты нервничаешь. - Это заметил и Эйрел, но смягчил справедливый выговор улыбкой. 

\- Немного. Но не до истерики. Просто мне необходимо выговориться. - Иллиан помолчал и высказал то, что собирался с самого начала. - Черт возьми! Будь я здесь чем-то более значительным, чем это пустое место... будь я шефом твоей службы безопасности, я бы просто не выпустил тебя из каюты. 

\- Учту эту угрозу на будущее. - Форкосиган произнес это с таким нарочито серьезным видом, что шутка прозвучала почти мрачно. - Перестраховщик. 

\- Авантюрист, - не остался Иллиан в долгу. Похоже, выплеск страха вытеснялся у него здоровой злостью. 

\- Какой сердитый! - Эйрел покачал головой. 

"И это еще мягко сказано. Сердитый. Раздраженный. Злой. Шоковая реакция на долгий самоконтроль. Но, кажется, Эйрел этой нервной фамильярностью не смущен, а скорее, позабавлен. Поди, не в первый раз видит выплеск адреналина после боя". 

\- Ага. Причем очень сердитый, - откровенно сознался Иллиан. Он обнаружил, что подушечками пальцев тихонько отбивает дробь по стеклянной столешнице, и усилием воли положил ладонь ровно. - Честное слово, полез бы с тобою в драку, если бы не имел в виду другой альтернативы. 

\- Интересный вариант, - констатировал Эйрел, приподняв бровь. Он комфортно полулежал, опершись на стену, и поглядывал на собеседника насмешливо. Его чертовски довольный вид ничуть не напоминал обычную мрачность. Иллиан сказал бы, что тот слегка навеселе, если бы не точно знал обратного. Тоже разновидность нервной реакции? - Уж не заигрываешь ли ты со мною? 

\- Черта с два! - Иллиан вдруг сообразил, что испуг, прежде переросший в злость, теперь успел трансформироваться в возбуждение. Он выдержал крошечную возмущенную паузу ровно настолько, чтобы во взгляде Эйрела начало проявляться удивление. - Я тебя домогаюсь. 

Он решительно присел рядом, обнял Эйрела за плечи, крепко стиснул пальцы. Даже сквозь жесткую несгораемую ткань мускулы под его хваткой были точно каменные; а ведь Эйрел сейчас сидел расслабившись, ничуть не сопротивляясь беззастенчивому чужому интересу. Раздетый же он являл собой наглядное пособие по мышечной анатомии. Физическая форма, которую так легко и естественно сохранять в молодости и которая, скорее всего, требует постоянных и сознательных усилий на пятом десятке. Форма, впечатляющая Иллиана вплоть до открытой легкой зависти и некоторых тайных желаний. Последнее - особенно сейчас. 

\- У меня к тебе множество претензий, - тихонько сообщил он Форкосигану на ухо. - Как у СБшника к подопечному. Ты держишься чертовски для меня неудобно... нет, не в том смысле, что тебе стоило бы подвинуться, хотя и это не лишнее. Я никак не пойму, что мне защищать в первую очередь - твое тело или твой статус, причем ты поочередно ставишь под удар и то, и другое. Но что толку сейчас об этом спорить? Лучше переспать, чем переругаться. 

\- Нужно мне ругаться с лейтенантами! - в лучшем командирском стиле отрезал Эйрел, но не отстранился ни на сантиметр, позволяя расстегивать себе одну пуговицу мундира за другой. - Устал я за сегодня. 

\- Вид у тебя вымотанный, - согласился Иллиан, помогая своему коммодору стянуть с плеч черную полевую куртку. - Значит, в душ и в койку. Гм, отдыхать. 

\- После часа пребывания в скафандре я так отвратительно пахну? 

Как раз эта подробность Иллиану совсем не мешала, но Эйрелу стоило немного взбодриться под душем. 

\- Горячая вода и мыло - хорошая идея. А, кроме того, у меня интерес шкурный. Тебе денщика не положено, и я готов слегка тебе в этом вопросе помочь, но все же предпочитаю, чтобы ты разделся сам и добровольно. Для порядка тебе сегодня вечером надо дать проявить инициативу хоть в чем-то. Почему не в этом? 

Эйрел тряхнул плечами, потянулся, встал, принялся стягивать с себя одежду. - Собираешься остаться? Жаль, ты больше не можешь оправдываться необходимостью караулить меня, пьяного, ночью. 

\- Ничего, вода дырочку найдет, - отшутился Иллиан поговоркой. - Скажем, мне необходимо присмотреть, чтобы ты, трезвый, вовремя составил сегодня рапорт. Или проинспектировать твою коллекцию новых синяков. Вполне дело безопасности. 

Да, длинная ссадина на правом боку у Эйрела определенно требовала инспекции. На максимально близкой дистанции и предположительно - губами. Опять-таки проверка, не входит ли в число уязвимых мест его подопечного банальная боязнь щекотки. 

\- Ты опять о работе? - В голосе Эйрела прозвучало чуть насмешливое уважение. 

\- Опять и всегда. Как и ты сам, - мягко поддразнил Иллиан коммодора лорда Форкосигана. И откровенно намекнул вслед, когда тот уже скрывался в ванной: - Не считая тех немногих, но долгожданных минут, когда у меня напрочь отшибает мозги и язык в пользу базовых инстинктов. 

Под шум воды за стенкой Иллиан моментально разделся - две минуты по Уставу, и форма аккуратно сложена, - и устроился на кровати в нетерпеливом ожидании. В возбужденном предвкушении, таком редком для его ровного характера и упорядоченной жизни. 

Ну что такого необычного в немолодом спокойном мужике? Почему сейчас хочется затащить его в койку для вполне аморальных целей - ровно с таким же азартом, как пол-дня назад хотелось обсуждать вместе с ним стратегические планы и удостоиться чести наблюдать за его работой? Спорить, помогать, получать похвалы или выговоры, разделять его победы, учиться. Все вместе вряд ли позволяет признать основным мотивом похоть. И точно не любовь и страсть; Иллиан как-то в качестве мысленного эксперимента представил себе счастливо женатого Форкосигана - и пришел к выводу, что эта картина устраивает его целиком и полностью. Дружба? Уважение? Похоже, в своем стремлении всегда оставаться аналитиком он малость запутался. 

Не до того сейчас. Поскольку из душа появился мокрый Эйрел, обмотавший бедра казенным полотенцем. И махровая ткань ничуть не скрывала интереса, который тот испытывал в нынешней ситуации, сохраняя при том намеренно равнодушную физиономию. 

Эйрел кинул полотенце на кровать и разлегся на нем, подложив сцепленные ладони под подбородок и успев подгрести под себя единственную подушку. - Ну-с, - осведомился он, даже не повернув головы, - кто-то говорил насчет инициативы? Командование поощряет инициативу, лейтенант. 

"Сдаешься на мою милость?" 

Оказывается, лесть пьянит не менее, чем желание. Непреодолимая харизма Эйрела всегда представлялась Иллиану сногсшибательной морской волной, способной подхватить и увлечь за собой всякого. Оседлать эту волну и лететь вместе с нею было чертовски приятно. Смесь азарта и гордости, симпатии, восторга, спрятанного за небрежной уверенностью, и глубокого удовольствия. Вплоть до щекочущего ощущения где-то под ложечкой. Щекочущего так же, как ежик жестких влажных волос под его ладонью. 

\- Знаешь, - выдохнул Иллиан в стриженый затылок Эйрела, прижимая того к постели, - смирение - абсолютно не твой стиль... 

И это был последний логический вывод на сегодняшний бесконечный день. Потребность анализировать пала под натиском чересчур сильных ощущений. 

*** 

Уже позже, много позже довольный Иллиан лежал и рассеянно пялился на полоску неяркого темно-желтого света, окаймляющего потолок. Освещение было таким скудным, что никак не мешало спящему, но позволяло смутно разглядеть очертания предметов в каюте. И подчеркнутые тенями резкие черты лица, которое ни при каких обстоятельствах невозможно было бы назвать красивым. Которое, предположительно, Иллиан должен видеть где угодно, но только не на собственной подушке. Хотя это не его подушка. Неважно, смысл ясен. 

Иллиан готов был поспорить на свои серебряные Глаза Гора, что из соображений одного лишь интима он бы на этой подушке засыпать не стал. 

Прошедшая неделя была... неожиданной. Сумасшедшей. Длинной, как целый год учебы. Начавшейся с того, что он первый раз в жизни осмелился спорить с Эйрелом, тогда еще пьяным. Зато потом полностью и охотно пошел на поводу у Эйрела трезвого, предложившего невозможный, успешный и совершенно авантюрный план. Тогда он не смел ему возразить, даже не догадался бы. 

Однако эта неделя миновала. И принесла с собою понимание, насколько они с Эйрелом могут быть близки. Не только и не столько в самом пикантном значении термина. Но и в смысле умения мыслить согласно, спорить на равных и даже поочередно проявлять инициативу и оставлять за собой последнее слово. 

Пусть даже эту истину он постиг на совершенно нетипичном примере. Скажем, решив вчера за обоих, как именно распорядиться неизбежным после победы адреналиновым всплеском. 

Как звучало это невозможное императорское задание? "Научись с ним работать"? 

Эзар знал. 

Перспектива работать с Эйрелом - тяжелым, взрывным, небезупречным, гениальным - незаметно превратилась из слишком сложной для лейтенанта задачи в восхитительную привилегию, которая, кажется, ему под силу. Больше того - к которой он теперь стремится. И вовсе не по причинам, связанным с личной жизнью. 

В нем начало просыпаться любопытство: каким же окажется их общее будущее? 

*** 

ОТ АВТОРА: 

_"Несколько месяцев спустя бетанка Корделия Нейсмит стала женой лорда Форкосигана, а СБшник Саймон Иллиан - шефом его службы безопасности. Иллиан пробыл на этом посту три десятка лет, не имея иной личной жизни, кроме работы, и неизменно оставаясь человеком Эйрела, ближайшим другом семьи и "приемным дядей" для сына Форкосиганов. В отставку с государственной службы Эйрел и Саймон вышли почти одновременно и по схожей причине"_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пир во время чумы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873116) by [Menada_Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox)




End file.
